


I Will Fear No Evil

by Orbite



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Or what amounts to one, Post-Finale, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbite/pseuds/Orbite
Summary: Elena Gilbert was enjoying a newfound peace and joy when a crippling loss sent her spiraling back into the familiar world of the supernatural. Again being sought for the doppelgänger magic in her blood, she is on the run with Caroline, hoping to find help with some old acquaintances in New Orleans. But the Mikaelson family is not as Caroline or Elena remember, and these changes send each woman down a path neither of them are seeking. With the creeping threat of evil behind them, they must overcome their pasts in order to reach the promise of happiness and family that they have always desired.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 282





	1. Prologue - The Valley of the Shadow of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post TVD finale, but before The Originals season 4. All of the events from season 3 (Cami & Davina's deaths, Marcel becoming a super vamp) never happened. It supposes that the Originals were able to defeat the Hollow. This story is also pro-Elena and pro-Hayley. So if you dislike either character, this isn't going to be the story for you. The relationships between the women in the story are going to be treated with as much importance and the romances. If not more.

###  _Psalms 23:4_

(A Psalm of David.) The LORD _is_ my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou _art_ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever.

It was late enough at night that all of the children had stopped their rustling and whispers. Elena laid in the dark, curled underneath the comforter, and despite the heat of the summer, in her bones she was as cold as she had ever been. The weight of the bedding pressed down, and she found herself clutching the edge of the comforter in a painful grip that she couldn’t release. There was a light underneath the door, and she imagined that she could hear Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric talking in the library. She hadn’t meant to wake up - she would have preferred if she hadn’t, but now she found herself unable to sleep and the grief in her chest was a pressure that had seemed to follow her for years. But god she’d been so happy. As she watched the line of light underneath her closed door, the world started to blur, and tears filled her eyes when she couldn’t stop the memories of the evening from running through her mind. 

* * *

While they hadn’t exactly been trying to get pregnant, Elena could say that she wasn’t surprised when she realized why she felt so ill. She and Damon shared a mutual understanding of how quickly time really passed, and neither of them were interested in putting off having children. The timing wasn’t ideal with her starting residency, but the idea of a baby growing inside of her made her feel practically giddy. That being said, the extra few pounds she had gained over the past four months were a strain on her body as she made her rounds, and every day she was happier than the last to be home and able to get off her feet. 

Through the glass of the front door she could see the lights on in the kitchen - Damon, upon hearing of her pregnancy, had immediately taken it upon himself to make sure that all of their meals were as healthy as possible. Elena found that few things brought her as much joy as watching him experiment in the kitchen. She often found herself sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of wine and talking to him about her day, smiling as he maneuvered his way through increasingly complicated dishes.

That evening the house smelled like ginger, something that was immediately soothing to her stomach, which was only just recovering from the morning sickness of weeks past. She hung up her bag and toed off her shoes before following her nose to the kitchen, rubbing the day’s tension from the back of her neck. Waiting for her at her usual place on the counter was a cup of tea, and she passed her hand over it as she moved around the counter, enjoying the sensation of the steam moving through her fingers. 

“Hey,” she greeted. The simple word and the smile in her eyes managed to convey her gratitude and contentment. 

Elena pressed the front of her body into Damon’s, wrapping her arms around his waist as she lifted her head for his kiss. His nose brushed hers as he moved his mouth, taking her bottom lip in between his and humming his own greeting into her mouth. He pulled back to take her face between his hands and look at her expression. She could feel the tension around her eyes, and he must have noticed.

“Long day?” His eyes searched hers as he asked his question, flickering over her face and reading her in the way that only he could. 

“Yes, but better now.” 

His face lifted in that half-smile that she loved before he leaned back in. She opened her mouth against his and enjoyed the feel of his tongue as it slid along her own. He tasted like the ginger he was cooking with, and salty from the sweat that had collected on his upper lip as he worked over the stove. 

“Go sit down,” he ordered. “Rest those swollen ankles.” He grinned as he teased her, and she kissed him again, wanting to taste his smile before she turned around. 

He slapped her butt as she walked back to the other side of the counter. She laughed, and it was as much a relief to be around him again as it was to sit down in her chair and finally relax her body. By the time she settled he was back at work, expertly cutting vegetables as if he had been cooking for all of his nearly 200 years.

“How was work? Anyone I need to take care of?” Damon glanced up at her at his last question. His eyes crinkled as if he were joking, but Elena knew that he would be willing to involve himself - violently if necessary. 

The transition from vampire to human had not been an easy one for Damon. His passion was what had drawn her to him, but with it came a quick temper that had not mellowed since he had become human. And while he had taken to working out, making him stronger than most of the people he encountered, he no longer possessed the innate strength of his supernatural self. This had led to a few problems in the beginning, and his face was not unknown in the Mystic Falls hospital. 

“No problems,” Elena responded, and it was the truth. Sometimes though she thought she might lie if something were to ever actually go wrong at her work. She couldn’t stand to see him hurt, and the idea of leading him towards injury makes her chest go tight with anxiety. 

But for the moment things were good. Damon went back to his cooking, and Elena watched him with her hands around her tea, taking sips occasionally. Slowly her muscles released until she was languid in her chair, watching him move and telling him about her current work in the cardiac care unit at the hospital. 

Later, once dinner was ready, she and Damon sat down at their small kitchen table. As they ate he stretched his arm across the table, eating awkwardly with his left hand so that he could use his right to hold her forearm and slowly rub his thumb across her skin. He had been touching her more often since she had discovered the pregnancy, even though she had been as uninterested in sex as a woman could possibly be. Now though she allowed the movement of his hand to send tingles up her arm, and suddenly the idea of losing the last of the day’s stress in bed sounded very appealing. Looking him in the eyes she turned over her hand and moved to drag her own fingers slowly down from his elbow and over his palm.

“I’m feeling much better tonight,” she said, her words a little husky with promise. 

“Finally.” He stood and leaned over the table, catching her mouth wetly. 

That moment Damon’s cell phone rang, and he groaned in disappointment. He nipped her lip as he pulled away. 

“That’s Bonnie’s ringtone,” he apologized. “She wouldn’t call at night unless it was something important.”

Elena silently agreed, but that didn’t keep her from jokingly pouting at him as he went to retrieve his phone. 

“This had better be good, Bon Bon,” he answered. “I was just in the middle of something.” 

Elena went back to eating. She was constantly hungry now with the baby, and she relished in the excuse to consume extra food. Damon was becoming a good cook, and that night he had outdone himself. She watched Damon’s face as he spoke to Bonnie, but she stopped eating as his expression moved from annoyed to fearful. His eyes flicked to hers, and he held her gaze, pupils blown wide with the adrenaline that had begun to pump through his body. 

“We’ll be right there,” he stated as he hung up the phone. 

He moved to where she was sitting at the table, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her out of her chair. 

“Someone tripped Bonnie’s witchy-alarms.” The words came out in a rush as he moved his hand to her back and started herding her to the front door. “We need to go. Now.” 

Unconsciously Elena’s hand moved to her abdomen, and she clutched protective fingers over her baby. 

“I didn’t even know she still had those up,” Elena said as they made their way out of the house and to the car in the driveway. “So many witches and werewolves are coming to Mystic Falls now because of the school, I figured that Bonnie had to take them down.” 

“She thought about it, but she just modified them apparently.” Damon’s words were short. He got into the driver’s seat of his car and, once she was buckled in the passenger side, set the car in reverse and peeled out of the driveway. 

“She added some type of spell that will only go off if whoever comes into town is a supernatural with bad intentions. I didn’t know that was possible, but Bonnie knows her witchy hoodoo better than us.” 

Elena sat back in her seat while Damon sped them towards the Salvatore Boarding House, now the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. It was still the designated meeting place in times of turmoil, and since Bonnie had warded it once it became a school, it was now also a safe house. Elena and Damon even kept Damon’s room there just in case there was ever a need for them to stay for any length of time. The drive to the Boarding House had never seemed longer, and as Damon raced the car down the streets of Mystic Falls, Elena imagined that she saw movement in the dark spaces between the houses. Mystic Falls was a beautiful town in the daylight, but when the sun fell its shadows seemed malevolent, and the charming old buildings appeared more like something from a children’s story where there was no happy ending. Maybe it was because she had had so many bad experiences with the good ones, but in her heart Elena knew this town, and she knew that no matter its seeming normality in the light, in the nighttime the town’s secrets crawled out from their hiding places. Evil had always been drawn to the old forest surrounding the neighborhoods, and no one was ever really safe. Despite this Elena had been quietly hoping that the peace of the past few years was there to stay. 

They had just passed downtown and were on the final road to the Boarding House when the car was slammed to a stop, as if gripped and stilled by some invisible force. Elena knew that Bonnie’s wards were still a few dozen yards away, so that hadn’t been what had halted the car. The town had never gotten around to putting street lamps on this road, and so the only light was from the headlights of the car, shining brightly down the street. There was nothing in the road, but the car was still unable to move forward. Damon cursed and slammed his hand onto the wheel of the car. Elena turned in her seat to look at him, a new type of fear gripping her. Damon turned and grabbed her face, putting his mouth to hers in a rough kiss. She opened to him, and her tongue slid briefly against his before he pulled away and rested his forehead on her own. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you. Get out of the car.” 

Hands shaking, she rushed to unbuckle and open her door. By the time she met him at the front of the car, about six people had appeared, illuminated in the street by the car. 

“Elena,” Damon said her name desperately. “I need you to run to the house.” 

Shaking her head she put her arms around his waist and pulled herself into his body. 

“I can’t,” she moaned into his neck. “I can’t. I need you. I love you. I won’t leave you here.” 

He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away. 

“You can’t be a martyr anymore, Elena.” In his eyes was a fury that she hadn’t seen in years. “You have to think about the baby. Elena, baby, you have got to get to the house.”

She looked up into his eyes, tears blurring her vision.

“I will meet you there, I promise.” She allowed her eyes to move over his face, trying to read him to make sure that he wasn’t lying to her. He was. 

“You can’t beat them, Damon. Please - don’t leave me alone.” The tears spilled over her eyes as she watched him. 

“You’ve got to go, Elena.” 

He pulled her to him and kissed her again with a foreign desperation, before turning her around and pushing her in the direction of the Boarding House. 

“You just need to get past Bonnie’s wards.” 

She spun around to look at him one last time, attempting to memorize the way he stood, feet planted wide, watching her with a furious love that seemed to punch a hole through her. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “Run.” 

She did as she was told, sprinting off the road and into the woods towards the Boarding House. In the dark she could barely see the trees, and leaves and branches cut into her as she raced on, waiting for the pulse she would feel once she passed the wards Bonnie had set up as a perimeter. She heard footsteps behind her and pushed herself harder. She could feel the baby fluttering in her stomach, like he or she was also running for their life. The feel of the movement inspired a burst of adrenaline and love. Through the pain of the cuts from the branches on her arms and face, and through the pain of her muscles working overtime, she was able to keep running. She knew that she had to be getting close, and just as her lungs started to squeeze from lack of air, she felt herself break through Bonnie’s wards. 

She paused to catch her breath, and through the quiet night came the sound of screams. It was as if God himself had reached out and torn her heart from her body, because she knew those screams. She knew that sound of that voice better than any other sound on this planet, and to hear him like that - he sounded like he was breaking apart. The harsh sounds of his pain caused her knees to weaken, and she dropped to the ground, a broken moan forced from her body. 

And then they cut off, leaving only the whispering sounds of the trees. Elena wondered if this was what it felt like to have your heart stop. 

The stomping crunch of leaves made her crawl forward, seeking protection further behind the safety of the wards. She pushed herself up and turned, looking behind her into the darkness of the forest. From the shadows stepped a woman. 

“Doppelgänger,” she smiled, teeth glowing unnaturally in the dappled moonlight. “We weren’t expecting the spells protecting this town when we came in to capture you.” 

Elena was silent, her voice having been lost as soon as she had left Damon alone in the road. 

“We had heard that your Bennett witch was dead, but wonders never cease do they?” She stepped further forward, and Elena scrambled back, hands slipping on the damp of the forest floor. The woman raised her hand and seemed to feel along the spell Bonnie had used to ward the Boarding House. 

“This is a good spell,” she said. “No matter. No spell by a single witch can hold up too long against an entire coven. We’ll get to you, Elena. You and that baby you carry inside of you.” 

Elena’s eyes widened. They wanted her baby. How did they even know her name, let alone that she was pregnant? 

“You hold all of the future doppelgängers inside your womb, and we mean to have them.” 

The threat caused Elena to surge to her feet. 

“No,” Elena whispered, her voice barely louder than the sound of the summer wind moving through the trees. “No, you won’t.” 

The witch grinned, and Elena turned and ran into the forest towards the Boarding House. 

* * *

The lights of the front porch were on as Elena finally made it to the Boarding House.

Bonnie shouted her name, “Elena!” The relief was clear in her face, and Caroline reached out and caught Elena as she reached the front porch, her legs finally giving out now that she was safe. 

Caroline and Bonnie both wrapped their arms around her, and she clung tightly back. 

Bonnie pulled away. “Where’s Damon, Elena?” 

Elena’s eyes began to well again, but she couldn’t get out the words that Bonnie needed. Caroline, reading the situation, quickly took control. 

“Go finish warding the house, Bonnie. Elena, you need to get inside to sit down.”

Bonnie wiped away that tears that had begun to fall down her face when she realized what Elena’s silence meant. She nodded firmly, and stepped off the porch to begin walking around the house and setting up more protection spells. Caroline wrapped her arm around Elena’s shoulder and guided her into the house. Alaric and Enzo were both in the living room. They rushed forward when they saw the two women enter the room. 

“Bonnie is warding the house, Enzo, if you want to make sure she stays safe.”

Enzo nodded to Caroline and left the room. The front door opened and closed as he went out after his girlfriend. 

Caroline led Elena further into the room, drawing her onto the couch and sitting at her side. Elena continued to cling to Caroline’s hand, and she found that her body wasn’t able to relax, despite her fatigue. The room was dimly lit, with nothing but the ever present fire and a couple lamps scattered about the space. Elena stared into the flames. She had never really understood why the Salvatores had insisted on always keeping a fire going in the house. While it added a warm ambiance to the room, it also added a physical heat that became stifling in the summer. Now though, as she watched the flames dance inside the fireplace, she realized that she couldn’t picture the space without it. And as she allowed her eyes to lose focus, she imagined all of the times that she had seen Damon standing right there in front of it. 

“Caroline?” Elena turns to her best friend. 

“Yeah?” Caroline smiles encouragingly.

“Damon is still out there,” Elena continues. “He can’t stay out there. The witch that came after me said that she and her coven were going to break the wards, but he can’t stay out there, Caroline.” Elena’s voice had become frantic as she finished her plea. 

Caroline looked up at Alaric. “Okay,” she said soothingly. She reached up to run her hand over Elena’s hair. “Okay.”

Alaric took Caroline’s place at Elena’s side. “I’ll take Enzo, and we’ll go find him. We’ll bring him back, Elena. I promise.” 

Caroline left the room in a blur of vampire speed, and Elena forced her muscles to unclench, leaning onto Alaric. Time seemed to slow down, and she allowed herself to lose track of the movement of the clock. Instead she focused on the sound of her breathing and the echo of her heartbeat in her ears. Distantly Elena was aware that Alaric was growing restless beside her, probably worried about her lack of response. But she found herself uncaring as she settled into the realization that she would now be walking her life’s path alone. Damon would no longer be by her side to help raise their baby. She understood that she must have been in shock. She had been in med school long enough to be able to recognize the symptoms. She was cold, despite the fire and the warmth of the summer night. She was struggling to respond to the world around her, and she was not processing her emotions at all. And yet she didn’t care. Because Damon was still gone. 

Her mind drifted. 

“Elena,” someone called from far away. “Elena?” 

The world came back into view. Caroline and Bonnie were watching her with wide eyes. Enzo stood slightly behind Bonnie, and Elena could feel Alaric still at her back on the sofa. She was momentarily confused as she noticed that Bonnie and Caroline each had tears on their cheeks. Immediately her attention was pulled from her friends and to Damon. Enzo and Caroline must have found him. Elena launched from her seat and stumbled across the room to the other sofa. He had been laid out, and it almost looked like he was sleeping. A terrible noise of grief was pulled from her lungs as she registered the blood that was still wet and glistening in his ears. She draped herself across his chest and wept into his shoulder. Her body heaved with the power of her sobs, and she couldn’t catch her breath except to register that he still smelled like ginger. 

* * *

Caroline watched her best friend fall apart over the body of her husband and did nothing. Seeing Elena cling to Damon brought back painful memories of how she had felt when Stefan died, and as much as she wanted to help Elena, she was unsure how to do so without opening her own wounds that were finally starting to heal. She wasn’t alone though, and she felt Alaric place his hand on her shoulder as he also regarded Elena. Pulling herself together she turned to Alaric. 

“Are you okay? I know he was your best friend once.” 

Alaric nodded. “He and I were going to go get drinks this week.” 

There was little emotion in his voice, but Caroline had lived with him long enough to be able to see the grief he was hiding. 

“I can’t think about that right now though,” he continued. “We need to take care of Elena.” 

Caroline reached up to squeeze his hand. “You’re a good man, Ric.” 

They both turned back to Elena who had quieted. She was still bent over Damon, but she appeared to have cried herself to sleep. 

“I’ll get her up to their bedroom,” Alaric said. He moved forward and maneuvered Elena into his arms. She didn’t stir, and Caroline assumed that she passed out. 

Bonnie walked over and grabbed Caroline’s hand; the two women watched as Alaric carried their best friend out of the room. Bonnie then turned to Damon.

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” she whispered. 

Caroline squeezed her hand tightly, and Enzo walked up behind Bonnie. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to his side. 

“I know, love.” 

“He can’t stay here,” Bonnie insisted. “Elena will want him moved to the Salvatore Mausoleum. He should be next to Stefan.” 

“We’ll make sure that happens, Bon,” Caroline promised. “Stefan would want that too.” 

The trio lapsed into silence. Bonnie continued to gaze at Damon from the shelter of Enzo’s arms, and Caroline moved to a closet nearby. She grabbed a blanket then went back to drape it over Damon’s lower body. 

“Is this okay, Bonnie?” She wanted to make sure Bonnie was ready to say goodbye to the man that had become her closest friend over the past few years. 

Bonnie looked at Damon’s face one more time and nodded. As Caroline pulled the blanket up to cover the rest of his body, Bonnie’s face crumpled. She sobbed harshly and turned so that she was hidden in Enzo’s arms.

“We should move to the library,” Enzo suggested. 

Caroline saw him look mournfully at Damon’s body, and she agreed. Being in the same room with the body would prevent them from making the plans that they would all need to survive. 

Caroline looked grimly at Bonnie and Enzo, “I’ll move Damon somewhere where the kids won’t find him if they come downstairs. Probably the cellar. We can move him to the cemetery in the morning.” 

Enzo guided Bonnie out of the room. “Come on, love. Elena’s still in danger, and we’ll need to make a plan.” 

Turning back to the sofa, Caroline wiped the leftover tears from her cheeks. She didn’t have the luxury of mourning right now. Damon would have been so angry if she had let her grief over his death put Elena in danger. She went to the sofa and pulled back the blanket to look at his face one more time. 

“Don’t worry, Damon. We’re going to take care of Elena and the baby. Promise.” 

She knelt down and awkwardly managed to lift him up and over her shoulder. Vampire strength made it possible, but Damon was still bigger than she was. Quickly she made her way down to the cellar, trying not to dwell on the fact that she was carrying the body of a man who was once her brother-in-law. She placed him down on the earthen floor of the cellar, taking another look over him.

“Bye, Damon,” she said, before covering him back up with the blanket. 

She closed the door behind her. The sound of the wood door closing was heavy and final, and Caroline leaned against the frame taking a deep breath. Bonnie, Enzo, and Alaric were upstairs waiting for her. Of the four of them she was the one who was the least close to Damon. Someone would need to take control of the situation, and it was going to have to be her. Breathing in deeply again, she squared her shoulders and marched back upstairs. As she moved, she organized her mind. Putting her grief over Damon to the side, she knew that they would all need to come up with a way to make sure Elena was safe. The witches were not going to stop, she knew that from experience. She was forming the beginning of a plan in her head when a crash from upstairs sent her speeding back to the others. 

The other three adults were all standing in the entry hall staring at the front door. Caroline rushed over, and saw that the door had been crashed in. It rested on the floor nearly six feet away from the entry itself, it’s hinges still connected to shattered wood from the doorframe. Outside the house were over a dozen men and women - the coven that had killed Damon and put Elena in so much danger. Against her will Caroline felt her features shift, her eyes turning black and the veins along her face pulsing from the threat of the powerful magic that the witches gave off. Beside her Bonnie seemed to crackle with electricity, and her hands nearly sparked with her own magic. 

“We’re here for the doppelgänger. Release her to us and no one needs to be hurt.” 

The woman who spoke appeared to be the leader. She stood slightly in front of the others, and her hands were lifted in what might appear to be a placating gesture to someone who had never seen a witch throw a spell. Her hair was so brown that it appeared nearly black in the dim light from the porch lamps, and it hung down to her waist in a thick rope of a braid. She was completely average looking. The type of woman that could easily disappear into a crowd, and who wouldn’t be easily identified if someone were looking for her. She looked as average as any serial killer would, Caroline thought to herself. Her looks would be the perfect disguise to the power she clearly possessed. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Bonnie stated, her voice firm in the way that meant she was prepared to use as much force as necessary against the other witches. 

The long haired woman grinned, as if delighted by Bonnie’s response. “We’ve already managed to get through your primary wards, how long do you really think you can hold out against an entire coven?” 

“I think you’d be surprised,” Bonnie responded. She threw her hand in front of her, as if punching straight into an invisible wall. The entire coven flew backwards, groaning as they hit the low brick wall separating the porch from the driveway. 

Pushing herself to her feet, the other witch laughed. “We’re going to get the doppelgänger and her baby. You really think you can stop us? The last of the Bennett witches? You are nothing compared to our power, and when we have the doppelgänger, we will have an unending supply of the blood we need to make the strongest spells in the history of magic. We will not let you stop us.” 

Almost as one the entire coven raised their hands. They said no words to start a spell, and yet Caroline saw sparks as the wards flickered, as if they were already beginning to fall. Enzo moved to stand behind Bonnie and placed his hands on her shoulders, lending her his support, and maybe a little bit of the supernatural power in his blood, if the clench in his jaw was anything to go by. Caroline loved Bonnie, but she was realistic. She knew that Bonnie wouldn’t be able to hold up for very long against so many witches. She glanced at Alaric, whose eyes were nervous. 

“Mommy?” Caroline spun around and glanced fearfully down the hallway. Standing at the base of the stairs were Josie and Lizzie. The magic moving around the house must have woken them up. 

“Go back to sleep, babies. Mommy and Daddy are going to take care of this.”

But the girls were already moving through the hall towards them. 

“Is Aunt Bonnie okay?”

Josie and Lizzie were very protective of their aunt, who had been teaching them about magic, and the responsibilities and dangers of being siphons. 

“She’s fine, now go back upstairs.” Caroline attempted to herd them, but they moved around her and towards the door. 

Josie clutched Lizzie’s hand. “They’re hurting Aunt Bonnie.” 

Caroline went to catch them as they continued forward, but stopped at the sound of Bonnie’s voice. 

“Let them come, Care. Josie, Lizzie, I need your help.” 

The twins nodded, their sleep mussed hair bobbing around their heads. 

“I need you to go to the door and touch the wards, but don’t siphon the magic yet.” 

The long haired woman’s eyes glanced down at Josie and Lizzie when she heard Bonnie mention that they were siphons. “Siphons? You keep company with siphons?”

Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something bad, and Caroline found herself stepping forward at such open distaste towards her daughters. Alaric held her back. 

“You have no idea what these girls can do,” Bonnie smirked. “Josie, Lizzie, you remember when I showed you how magic from different people feels different?” The girls nodded, their hands pressed firmly against the wall of the Bonnie’s wards. 

“I need you to move past my magic, you know how it feels, and find the magic of the other witches. They want to hurt us, and I need your help to stop them.” 

The two girls furrowed their brows in concentration, and Caroline could see that they were upset by the idea of someone trying to hurt their family. 

Immediately Caroline could see the other witches begin to feel the loss of their powers. She was nervous, because this was more than her girls were used to siphoning, but Bonnie was right that this was their best plan at the moment. Bonnie’s shoulders dropped in relief as the pushing power of the other witches began to lessen. Concern started to grow in the eyes of the coven members on the other side of the door. But Josie and Lizzie kept siphoning, and soon the long haired witch dropped her arms. She was breathing harshly, and sweat had developed on her forehead, which was pale with fatigue. 

“You need to leave,” Bonnie said forcefully. “You won’t be getting what you want here.” 

“Not tonight, maybe,” the long haired witch commented casually. “But we will. And we won’t be leaving town unless the doppelgänger is with us. You cannot stand against us, Bonnie Bennett. No one can.” 

At her words the coven turned around, again almost perfectly in sync. Caroline shivered at the eerie movement of the group, but she brushed off her discomfort to run for her girls, dropping to her knees and wrapping them up in her arms, relieved they were safe. Alaric was moments behind her. He too crouched behind the girls, his long arms encircling all three of them. Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed the momentary feeling of security she found when her small family was all wrapped up together. 

“Mommy?” Caroline’s eyes popped open at Josie’s questioning tone. “Can we have hot chocolate with marshmallows?” 

Caroline laughed. She should have known it would be a struggle to get the girls back to bed with the new magic moving through their bodies. 

Alaric intervened, “You can have hot chocolate with breakfast tomorrow morning. Let’s try to go back to sleep now.” He scooped up his girls, one in each arm, and began to take them back to their bedroom. 

Caroline watched them with softly laughing eyes. Josie and Lizzie were getting so big that soon Ric wouldn’t be able to carry them anymore. 

Back in the library Caroline found Bonnie seated on the couch and Enzo at the cabinet where they had locked up the liquor when the students moved in. Caroline sat down next to her friend. Most of the energy seemed to leave her body now that the night’s threat had been temporarily handled. She stared tiredly into the library’s empty fireplace, only looking up when Enzo pushed a blood filled glass into her hands. 

“Time for a top-up, gorgeous.” His voice was soothing and calm, and she wrapped her hands around the whiskey tumbler gratefully. 

“Thanks,” she murmured.

Enzo sat down in the armchair next to the sofa. “So,” he started. “What are we going to do about our new witchy problem?” 

“I can’t hold off the entire coven like that again,” Bonnie responded. “We’re going to need to get Elena out of town. Abby might know more witches who would be able to help, I think Elena and I should go visit her.” 

Caroline shook her head. “I don’t think that will work, Bon. We have no idea if Abby still has any witch friends now that she’s a vampire. And the witches will follow Elena to wherever Abby is, so if she can’t help then we’re even worse off than before. Because Josie and Lizzie will be staying here.” 

“I understand, Care, but what other options do we have? We don’t know any other witches.” 

Caroline was silent, trying to decide how Bonnie would feel about the plan she had begun to formulate earlier in the night. 

Enzo, seeing that she had a thought she wasn’t sharing, prodded her to speak up. “Do you have another idea, Caroline? Because now would be the time to share with the class.” 

She looked into Bonnie’s eyes and took a bracing breath. “Look - I know that you hate him, but Klaus has literally never let me down before. Not when it really mattered.” 

“Klaus Mikaelson?” Bonnie cried incredulously. “Are you out of your mind, Caroline? He’s tried to kill all of us at least once - including you!” 

“He’s changed, Bonnie, you know that. He helped Stefan out when he went down to New Orleans. Besides, Elijah’s down there too, and you know he’ll do what he can to help Elena.” 

“Just a moment, please.” Both women turn to Enzo at his interruption. “Just to be clear, you are on speaking terms with _all_ of the Original family? Because I had heard about the Hybrid’s fascination with you, Caroline, but I’ve never heard any of you mention the brother.” 

Caroline sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. “Elijah came into town before Klaus, not long after this whole supernatural crap got started. It’s a complicated story, but what matters is that we can trust them. You _know_ that, Bonnie.” 

“No, I don’t know that! You’re the only one of us that Klaus has ever been anything but evil with. He wanted to keep Elena locked up so that he could drain her blood! Have you forgotten that? And she’s human now, with a baby that will continue the line of doppelgängers. For all we know it’s literally everything that he wants, and it’s exactly what we’re trying to protect Elena from.” 

“Elena’s been human for years now, and yet we’ve heard nothing from him. If he still wanted her, he wouldn’t have waited. Besides, Stefan says that the Mikaelsons have a new sister. A witch who’s been alive for like a thousand years. Who better to protect Elena than the most powerful men in the world and their superwitch sister?” 

Caroline was frustrated. She knew that this was the best option to protect Elena, but she couldn’t make it happen unless Bonnie was willing to overlook the past. 

Bonnie muttered under her breath, “God, there’s another one.”

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Alaric walked back into the room. “I overheard you as I came down the stairs, and I’m going to have to agree with Bonnie on this one, Caroline.” 

Bonnie waved her arm in thanks at Alaric, as if to show Caroline that at least _someone_ was being reasonable. 

“Because if you get down to New Orleans,” he continued, “and they’re not willing to help, then all you’ve done is lead these witches down to Klaus’ turf. And you know he won’t react calmly to that. He doesn’t react calmly to anything.” 

“Elijah would never let Klaus hurt Elena. Alaric, you of all people know this.” 

“That may be,” Alaric responds calmly. “But would they really just drop what they’re doing to help after years of no communication?” 

“Alright.” Enzo butts into the conversation, his face tense from listening to them argue. “I don’t know these Original vampires the way that you lot seem to, but they do sound like they’re going to be more able to provide help than our other option.” Bonnie turns to him. “Sorry, love, but it’s the truth.” 

Bonnie throws her arms up. “Fine, but don’t be surprised if the answer is no. And, Care, if they say no, you’ll need to be ready to leave in a hurry, because the coven won’t be far behind.” 

“Is there anything we can do about that?” 

Bonnie ponders Alaric’s question for a moment. “Maybe. I think that I might be able to trick the coven’s tracking spells. At least for a little while.”

Caroline smiles at Bonnie encouragingly, and Enzo squeezes her knee. 

“Elena’s and my lives were tied together once by Kai. I might be able to use that spell as a guide to make my own version of a linking spell. Maybe it could get their spells to track me instead of Elena.” 

Caroline’s smile dropped. “No, Bonnie. We can’t let you do that.”

“It’s the only way that I can think of right now, and it’s not like it would be for long. They’ll figure it out eventually.” 

Still hesitant, Caroline shook her head. She didn’t like the idea of Bonnie using herself as bait for these witches. They had all been through so much since the start of their involvement with the supernatural, and in a lot of ways Bonnie had had it worse off than almost any of them. 

“There just has to be another option, Bonnie. I hate the idea of you putting yourself at risk again.” 

“I wish that too, but, Care, this is it for right now.”

Seeing that Bonnie isn’t going to change her mind, Caroline hugs her. Sometimes it felt like Caroline was forced to choose between her friends, and it was always the worst feeling in the world. Right now though Bonnie wanted her to choose Elena, and so that’s what she was going to do. 

“What it means though is that I’ll also have to leave Mystic Falls. We need to lead them as far away from Elena as possible, so I’ll leave in the morning. We should probably leave at the same time, Care, just to throw them off.” 

Bonnie looked at Enzo. “You’ll come with me, right?”

“As if you could keep me away.” 

Enzo was smiling softly at Bonnie, and Caroline could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. The stress and grief of the day must have been finally getting to her. Abruptly Bonnie stood.

“I need to get started on the spell,” she claimed, then rushed out of the library. Enzo followed her, seeing as Caroline did that she was about to start crying. 

Turning to Alaric, she sighed. “We have a lot to do.” 

“I’m going to stay at the school,” he informed her. “Someone needs to stay and run the place, and maybe if it’s business as usual some members of the coven will stick around. If we can divide them, it will be easier to protect Elena.” 

“That’s smart. We’ll need to call Matt in the morning. He should know what’s happened. And once I’m in New Orleans I’ll see if Klaus has anyone he can spare to help out here in Mystic Falls.” 

“You’re going to be asking a lot of him, Caroline. Are you really sure that he’ll be willing to go out of his way like this?” 

“Look, I know that the rest of you never got the opportunity to know Klaus beyond his evil hybrid self, but I do. I know him. And I know that he’ll help if we just give him the right reason.” 

“Alright,” Alaric sighed. “Alright. Tomorrow morning I’ll call Matt, but I’m going to call Jeremy tonight. He’ll be upset if we wait to tell him that Elena’s in danger and that Damon is gone.” 

Caroline nodded her agreement. Alaric went back up to his room, and she was left alone in the library. Her tumbler was empty now of blood, so she filled it with the bourbon that was kept in the cabinet. She sat back down on the couch and took the time alone to recover from the past few hours. She couldn’t remember that last time that so much change had happened in such a short amount of time. She couldn’t believe that Damon was really gone. Stefan and Damon were the sparks starting the supernatural fire which had consumed all of their lives. She wouldn’t be the person she was now if they hadn’t arrived in Mystic Falls all of those years ago. She wouldn’t have Josie and Lizzie, she wouldn’t be a vampire. Caroline literally could not imagine what her life would be without them, and now they were gone. She would never see their faces again. 

She felt the tell-tale burn of tears in her throat, and she closed her eyes against them. Damon had been her last tie to Stefan. He had been the only person who loved Stefan as much as she did, and when she saw him it was like there was still a little bit of Stefan in her life. Having Damon around had helped her mourn the loss of her husband in a way that kept her from losing her mind to grief. But now this new grief sat in her heart, and it was made stronger by the knowledge that, with Damon gone, she would never again be able to talk with him about Stefan. Her shoulders hunched over, and she clutched the untouched bourbon in her hands as she allowed herself to weep. 

“Come on, gorgeous.” Enzo pulled the tumbler out of her hands. “Let’s get you upstairs.” 

He must have come into the room silently for her to have not heard him. But she knew it was more likely that she had been too lost in her tears to notice his entrance. Caroline looked up at Enzo’s face. His eyes were dry and filled with his concern for her, but there was a tenseness in his brows that showed that he too was affected by the loss of the man who had once been his close friend. She rose to wrap her arms around his shoulders, and he hugged her back tightly.

“You and I both know that neither of those brothers would want you crying like this.”

Caroline nodded into his shoulder. 

“I know you miss them, but you still have a family. We’re going to be here for you, Caroline. And they’d both want us all to make sure that we don’t let ourselves get so caught up in mourning that we put each other in danger.”

Caroline chuckled wetly and pulled away from Enzo. “They would both be so mad at us if something happened to Elena because we were too busy crying.” 

“They’d want you to take care of yourself too, so let’s get you to bed. We have a big morning tomorrow.” 

As they left the library and mounted the stairs, Caroline held on to Enzo’s hand, not willing yet to give up the comfort of human contact. He walked her to the door and paused outside of it. Grabbing her face in his hands, Enzo kissed her forehead, before letting her go and continuing down the hall to the room he was sharing with Bonnie. Caroline turned and entered the darkness of her bedroom. Moving listlessly over to the bed, she laid down on top of it, not bothering to change clothes or crawl under the sheets. Her mind raced with the plans that still needed solidifying, but she was so tired. Soon she lost track of her thoughts, and sleep pulled her under. 

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning not remembering having fallen asleep. She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Momentarily she contemplated the idea of laying in bed all day, but the flutter movement of the baby inside of her was a reminder of her responsibilities. Swinging her legs over the side of the mattress, she heaved her body down off the high bed frame and made her way towards the bathroom. She purposefully avoided the mirror as she removed her clothes, not interested in seeing her face. The skin around her eyes was tender, so she could imagine how red they must have been. It still hurt, the idea that Damon was gone forever, but she put that feeling to the side in order to make it through the morning. She had to come up with a plan to keep her baby safe, and she wouldn’t be able to do that if she were being swallowed by grief. 

She spent long minutes in the shower, allowing the pounding heat of the spray to soothe some of the tension in her shoulders. As she washed her hair she thought that she might grow it out long again. She had cut it when she decided she wanted to reinvent herself at the start of her residency, but now she liked the idea of having it long. Damon had enjoyed running his hands through her hair. 

Once out of the shower she went digging through Damon’s closet. She managed to find an old pair of her underwear from college. She had kept some clothes at the Boarding House, but she hadn’t added anything since she had become pregnant. None of her jeans in the closet fit, but there were a pair of yoga pants in the back. Seeing a box of Stefan’s old clothes, she pulled out a tee shirt and brought it to her nose. It still smelled like him, and her shoulders relaxed a little more. She pulled it over her head, not bothering with a bra. She grabbed a button-up of Damon’s from a hanger and tossed it over the tee as she exited. The scent of her boys comforted her in a way that she really needed right then. She took a deep breath and felt a little better.

Caroline was sitting on the bed when Elena walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey,” Caroline smiled in that soft way that she did whenever she was concerned. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. It still hurts, but I can breathe this morning. The baby needs me to be better, so I am.” 

Elena sat down next to her, and Caroline reached out to grab her hand. 

Caroline squeezed Elena’s hand and started. “So, I know that it’s rushed, but we need to leave this morning. The witches broke through Bonnie’s wards last night, and they would have gotten into the house if Josie and Lizzie hadn’t woken up.” 

Elena tensed when she heard Caroline mention her daughters. “Are they alright?” 

“The girls are fine. They’re downstairs having hot chocolate for breakfast to celebrate, but we need to get you out of town quickly. The coven will be back, and we can’t hold them off again. “

“Where are we going to go?”

“So, don’t freak out, but we’re going to New Orleans.” 

“Really, Care?” Elena sighed. “That doesn’t seem like a good idea.” 

“It’s the best we’ve got right now. Elijah’s down there, so he’ll want to help, and he and Klaus have a new sister that apparently no one knew about. She’s a witch - she’ll know something that could help us.” 

A knock on the door had both women looking up. Bonnie entered quietly and sat down on Elena’s other side. She took Elena’s other hand in hers. 

“While you and Care are in New Orleans, Enzo and I are going to go on the run. I’ve made a spell that will lead the witches to me if they try to track you.”

“What? Bonnie, no.” Elena pulled away from Caroline turned fully to Bonnie. “You can’t do that. I won’t let you put yourself in danger for me again. You’ve already given so much.” 

Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes. “I need to do this for you, Elena. You can’t pick other people over yourself anymore. You’re going to have a baby, and I won’t let you put yourself at risk. Damon would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented.” 

“He said that to me last night.” Elena began to cry again, and Bonnie and Caroline put their arms around her. 

“He was right,” Bonnie continued. “Elena, Damon is gone, but there’s a piece of him inside of you. That baby is going to be born, and when you look at him, or her, you’re going to see Damon. So you need to stay safe and make sure your baby is too.” 

Elena turned her face into Bonnie’s shoulder, and rubbed her cheek against her shirt. She knew Bonnie was right, but nothing hurt more than the idea of her friends being hurt because of her. 

At that moment Alaric entered the room. Elena looked up, and he caught her eyes. His brow furrowed as he tried to silently gauge how she was feeling. Eyes still wet, she smiled at him and nodded that she was okay. Or at least that she would be okay eventually. He held a duffel bag in his hands which he put on the bed.

“You’re not going to have time to go back home to grab clothes, so I put in some of Caroline’s things. There are some leggings in there, along with a couple pairs of shorts that she wore when she was pregnant. They should all fit.” 

Elena looked at the bag and struggled not to cry again. She got up off the bed and moved into Alaric’s waiting arms. He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head. 

“Jeremy is on his way,” he continued. “You’ll be gone by the time he gets here, but he’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” 

Elena nodded into his shoulder but said nothing, preferring to be silent in the comfort of his hug. 

After a few moments he pulled away. “We’ll leave you to get packed.” 

Her three friends walked out, and Elena forced herself to begin to pack. 

About ten minutes later she stood over the bed checking the duffle bag to make sure that she had included everything that she might need. All of the basic bathroom supplies were at the bottom, including a bar of Damon’s soap from the shower. She had packed a few more of his and Stefan’s shirts, knowing that she would prefer the loose fit, and not knowing how long it would be before she was able to buy more clothes. The men’s shirts would fit easily over her growing belly for a few months. A beat up pair of Converse from back when she still wore them, and lastly an empty journal. She had found it in the box of Stefan’s things that Damon had kept in the closet. Rushing out of her house last night had meant leaving her journal behind, and she knew that she would want to write as she processed her grief. 

She made her way downstairs with her bag to find everyone in the entry hall. Bonnie and Enzo were standing by the front door. They looked up as Elena walks in. 

“What’s going to happen to Damon while we’re gone?” 

“We’ve taken care of him,” answered Alaric. “Enzo and I moved him to the Salvatore Crypt this morning. He’s right next to Stefan.” 

She whispered her thanks, and Enzo walked up to her. He gripped the top of her arm and squeezed gently.

“It’ll be alright, love. You’ll see him again - don’t you worry.” 

When she smiled at him he let go. He moved back to the door where he grabbed two bags that were waiting nearby. With a nod at Alaric and wink at Caroline, he opened the door and headed out to the car, letting Bonnie make her goodbyes in private. 

Elena watched Bonnie walk up to her. “I’m tired of saying goodbye, Bon. Tired of watching you sacrifice yourself for me.” Bonnie moved to interrupt her, but Elena grabbed her hand before she could speak. “But thank you. For watching out for us. For loving me and my baby.” 

Bonnie nodded, tears in her eyes. “You’re my best friend, Elena. My sister. I’ll always watch out for you.” The women hugged tightly, then Bonnie turned to Caroline who also had tears in her eyes as she watched her two friends. 

“Caroline,” Bonnie smiled. 

Elena let them have their moment and watched silently. Alaric came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. He was the last part of her family aside from Jeremy, and Elena was never so glad for him as she was now. Leaning into his side, she listened to his calm voice. 

“I trust Caroline when she says that Klaus and Elijah will help you. But if something goes wrong, call me as soon as you can.” 

Elena nodded her consent and squeezed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her body into his and hugged him, her long arms wrapped around his back to grip his shoulder blades. He kissed the side of her head, then pulled back to grab the bag that she had set next to her feet. Bonnie and Caroline had finished their goodbyes, and they all walked out to the driveway together. Bonnie hugged all of them one last time before she got in the car with Enzo, and the two drove off. She hadn’t said where they were going, figuring it would be safer if no one knew. 

Elena climbed into the passenger seat of Caroline’s car. Alaric and Caroline were standing at the trunk where he had put Elena’s bag. The morning was quiet - the only sound was that of the birds calling, and Elena was able to hear the two make their goodbyes. Alaric hugged Caroline and promised that he would make sure that Lizzie and Josie were up that night so that Caroline could call them when they stopped. With their goodbyes done Caroline entered the driver’s side of the car and started the engine. They pulled smoothly out of the driveway, and in the side mirror Elena could see Alaric watching them. He stayed there, hands in his pockets until the car turned the corner and he was no longer visible. 

Settling into her seat, Elena watched the trees pass by her window. The woods of Mystic Falls glowed with bright morning light, and the sun shined as if all was right with the world. The car picked up speed, and the forest blurred together into a wall of greens and shadows and golden light. And in the brightness it occurred to Elena that, in Mystic Falls, the sun always shone whenever she lost someone that she loved. Why was it always so sunny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love if you left a comment telling me what you think.  
> I have over half of this written, but the back half as been slow going. I'm hoping that posting will add some accountability so that I can crank out the rest.
> 
> I've also got a tumblr going. I'll post the music that really inspired me while I was writing, along with previews and updates.  
> [Here it is!](https://fearnoevilfic.tumblr.com/)


	2. Mine Eyes Have Seen the Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Elena arrive in New Orleans and seek out the Original Family.

They made good time into Louisiana that evening. It was nearing 6:00, and the summer light was just starting to turn gold with the promise of sunset. Caroline was still wide awake, an asset of vampirism, but Elena was asleep in the backseat of the sedan. The grief was taking a toll on Elena’s pregnant body, and she had slept most of the journey. Not wanting to test Elena’s limits, Caroline had divided the trip into two days. Last night they’d slept just outside Chattanooga, giving Elena time out of the car and Caroline the opportunity to FaceTime with her daughters. 

They were currently stopped at a gas station in Slidell, just on the other side of Lake Pontchartrain from New Orleans. The air had started to smell swampy a couple hours ago, and now, when Caroline inhaled, it carried the heavy scent of stale water and decaying plant life. She stretched her arms long over her head and enjoyed the brief respite before they finally reached their end destination. She knew that the moment they entered New Orleans there would be chaos, but for now her only company was Elena and the other patrons of the gas station. But before she had the time to really relax, the gas meter signaled that her tank was full, and she was pulled back to action. 

With the tank filled, Caroline got back into the driver’s seat of her car and pulled out onto the road. 

Louisiana was so different from Virginia, and it was never so obvious to Caroline as it was now, driving the bridge over Lake Pontchartrain into New Orleans. There was so much water, as far as she could see in one direction, and even in the other direction that land still seemed far. Sea birds whirled through the air, and there were boats of all kinds on the water. Caroline thought that, maybe when this was all over, she should take the girls to the beach. She could imagine their faces all red from the sun, sand in their hair as they built sandcastles. Josie and Lizzie would love the ocean, and they were all going to need a reason to be happy. 

Caroline looked back at Elena. Maybe she would like to come along. Elena loved the water, and Caroline knew that, the more activities she could get Elena to engage in, the easier her grieving process would be. It was when Elena had no outlet for her emotion that she found herself in trouble. Out of all of the people Caroline had ever met, she thought that Elena was probably the one who felt the deepest. Loved the deepest, mourned the deepest - all of it. 

Yes, the relief of a beach trip was in their future. Caroline started planning in her head to keep herself entertained as she drove, tapping a finger on the steering wheel at each mental bullet point. 

The traffic picked up as Caroline neared the city, and Elena stirred when a particularly passionate driver laid into his horn behind them. 

“Hey.” Elena’s voice was rough with sleep. “Are we almost there?” She ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed a hand over her belly to pull down her shirt where it had ridden up. She was still wearing old clothes of Stefan and Damon. 

A small, jealous part of Caroline wished that Elena hadn’t chosen to wear Stefan’s clothes. She knew that a part of Elena would always be in love with Stefan, and sometimes the reminder of that still hurt. Especially since she knew there had been a part of Stefan that had loved Elena right back. 

Caroline blinked the thought away and smiled. “Yeah, we should be crossing city limits any minute now.” 

Elena murmured an acknowledgement and turned to stare out the window. She hadn’t shown much emotion since that first morning back at the Boarding House. Caroline glanced at her in the rearview mirror, concerned. She had seen Elena grieve many times - a tragic number of times, if Caroline was being honest with herself. Grief and recovery were two things that Elena had mastered, and, while Caroline knew that Elena would recover as she always did, she couldn’t help but notice how different Elena’s grief was this time. Different even from when Elena had lost Damon the first time. 

Caroline returned her attention to the road, but occasionally looked back at her friend who was rubbing her belly and contemplating the world outside. She knew that she hadn’t made a mistake by taking Elena to New Orleans, but her fingers still twitched to turn around as they passed the city limits.

* * *

When Caroline finally managed to find the bar, she had never been so pleased to get out of the car. The roads and sidewalks were full of people, and somewhere in the distance Caroline could hear loud, happy music and laughter. The atmosphere was celebratory, and Caroline wondered what was going on. Independence Day was still two weeks away, and she couldn’t imagine that New Orleans was in a constant state of celebration, no matter what the movies tried to convince you. But everyone that Caroline saw was smiling and laughing and dancing. It was an incredibly contagious joy, but she was too worried to be able to indulge in it. 

Entering the building was a relief from the stifling heat of June, and inside there were even more people and even more music. Near the entrance she saw a man playing the piano on a low platform stage. He was pounding the key passionately in a song that Caroline couldn’t name but that she found herself humming as she and Elena moved towards the bar. A man and a woman were running drinks, and when the two women wandered up, they were greeted by the young brunet man who grinned widely.

“Hey! What can I get ya?” His eyes were bright, and Caroline could sense immediately that he was a vampire. “We’ve got blood, we’ve got bourbon, anything you could want.” 

“Both,” Caroline said over the noise of the crowd. “Can you do both?” 

“Been that kind of day, huh?” He reached under the bar and pulled out two tumblers which he set in front of Caroline before turning to Elena. “What about you? The same?” 

Elena returned his infectious smile, a genuine expression that Caroline was pleased to see. 

“Thanks, but no. Can I just get water?” Elena was hardly showing, but she ran her hand over her stomach in such a way that it would have been difficult to misunderstand. 

The man laughed. “So, a vampire and pregnant human walk into a bar. There’s a joke in there.” 

Before Caroline or Elena could respond, the blonde woman walked up and shouldered him out of the way. “Alright, Josh. Leave them alone.” She was smiling good naturedly, but Josh threw his hands up and left them in the care of the other bartender. 

“How about a soda water?” the blonde offered. “You look like you could use something for nausea. Long trip?” 

She set about filling Caroline’s glasses and grabbed a bottle that she opened for Elena. The bartender’s full lips were pulled into a smile as she waited for them to answer her question. Her hair was half up, letting a few strands frame her face and graze her strong jaw. Despite also being a vampire, she looked relatively non-threatening, so Caroline had no problem responding in a small piece of truth. 

“Virginia,” she offered. 

The blonde bartender nodded in interest. “Well, you picked a great time to make it. Marcel’s just about to read the Emancipation Proclamation. He’s playing the piano right now.” 

Caroline’s confusion must have shown on her face. 

“It’s Juneteenth,” the bartender smiled. “I’m Cami, by the way. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

Cami wandered away, leaving Caroline and Elena to their drinks. 

Caroline turned to look out at the crowd. Tables were scattered around the two rooms of the bar, and the room smelled strongly of alcohol and varnished wood. Mismatched chairs were filled with people, and everyone seemed to be celebrating the holiday. The crowd was diverse, a mix of vampires, witches, werewolves and humans. She didn’t think she’d ever seen so many different supernatural people get along so well. She had heard that New Orleans was a city at war, but these hardly seemed like people who were fighting one another. 

“So,” Elena started. “How do we find Klaus and Elijah in a city this big?” 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Stefan said that Klaus found _him_ , but it’s been years, so I doubt that’s going to happen.” 

Stefan had also had Klaus’ phone number at the time, something that the two women lacked. Caroline had always assumed that Klaus would have New Orleans so well locked down, that it would have been impossible for anyone to enter the city without his knowledge. 

Elena’s hands were wrapped around her glass as she surveyed the space. “Well,” she replied. “We could always ask someone.” 

Caroline nodded and considered the people in the room. There were too many people in the bar to really just walk up and ask someone about the Mikaelsons. Even if Klaus were well known, which Caroline couldn’t imagine that he wasn’t, she didn’t want to risk asking the wrong person and potentially putting herself and Elena in more danger. She turned back to look behind the bar. Cami and Josh were not only vampires, but bartenders. They might have an idea of who to ask about Klaus, if nothing else. She lifted her hand to wave at Cami, drawing her over. 

“Hey,” Cami smiled. “Can I get you something else? We have food too, if you want to eat.” 

“Actually, we need your help. We came to New Orleans to find an old friend, and maybe you could point us in the right direction?”

“Sure, I can try,” Cami answered. “But just because I’m a bartender doesn’t mean I actually know everyone in town.” She grinned to show she was joking, but her eyes had turned a little cautious. 

“The Mikaelsons,” Elena stated. “We’re looking for Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson.” 

Cami’s smile dropped immediately, and her expression became guarded. Caroline cocked her head. This woman clearly knew who the Mikaelsons were, to become so serious the moment their name was mentioned. 

“Look, I can’t help you.” Cami busied her hands cleaning the bar top with a rag. “If you really know Klaus and Elijah, then you know I can’t just tell you where to find them.” 

She moved to turn away, but Caroline leaned over the bar to grab her arm. It was a shame - Cami seemed really nice, and Caroline hated having to resort to force. 

“Look.” Caroline was tired and worried and grieving, and she didn’t have time to let some bartender keep her from helping Elena. “You don’t understand. We need their help, and if you know how to find them, you need to tell me.” Her grip tightened around Cami’s arm, digging into the skin bared by her sleeveless top. 

The bartender stared at Caroline with hard eyes. She wasn’t afraid, which was interesting, but she didn’t seem angry. The look in her eyes was cold, almost protective. It was odd to Caroline that instead of being afraid of the Mikaelsons, she seemed guarded, as if she wanted to protect them. Had Klaus actually managed to make _friends_ in the city? 

“I’m not going to tell you anything. Now leave.” Cami glanced up and over Caroline’s shoulder, gesturing minutely at someone across the room. 

Caroline sensed someone behind her a moment before a hand grabbed her shoulder. 

“Hey now,” a friendly voice intervened. A brown hand moved up Caroline’s arm and grabbed her wrist, grinding the bones together as he pulled Caroline’s hand away from Cami. “How about you leave my bartender alone.” 

Caroline spun around to glare at the interruption. The piano player and apparent bar owner was standing near the barstool, a wide, congenial grin spread across his handsome face. He was a vampire, clearly older than Caroline considering the ease with which he removed her hand from Cami.

“What seems to be the problem, ladies?” 

Caroline cut to the chase, hoping that maybe this person would be willing to help as opposed to waste her time. “My friend and I need to find Klaus Mikaelson.” 

The owner, Cami had called him Marcel, squinted his eyes in a puzzled way. “Now why on Earth would you want to find Klaus Mikaelson?” 

Caroline rolled her eyes, done playing games. “We know Klaus from our hometown. He’s my friend, and I need to find him. Elena needs to rest, and Klaus is the only person in this goddamned city that I can trust. So, if you know where to find him, I need you to tell me.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” 

His tone was condescending, and Caroline bristled at his rudeness. What was it about her that made strange men want to refer to her with pet names the moment they met? 

“ _Sweetheart?_ ” 

Marcel threw his hands up in good natured surrender. “Alright, alright. I’ll give Klaus a call, but only because your friend over there looks like she’s asleep on her feet.” He gestured to Elena. “But know that if Klaus doesn’t know you, I’ll kill you myself before I let you bring trouble to my city. And I will need a name if you actually expect him to respond.” 

The grin didn’t move from his face, but it became more a baring of teeth. He wasn’t someone that Caroline was interested in dealing with, so she hoped Klaus was in a good mood when he picked up the phone. 

“You can tell Klaus that an old friend from Mystic Falls is here.” She didn’t feel quite comfortable giving this vampire her name. 

“Mystic Falls, huh?” Marcel’s smile turned considering, and he flicked his eyes up and down Caroline, as if looking at her in a new light. “Interesting.” 

He turned, and as the man moved away, Caroline noticed the Cami had remained near them behind the bar. She had spread her arms out in a guarding gesture, palms flat on the wood of the bar top. Clearly she intended to watch them. Caroline rolled her eyes and returned to her drink as she waited. Elena sighed and sipped her soda water. 

“Are you alright,” Caroline asked her friend. 

Elena’s fingers clenched the bottle in her hand. “We’ve been in New Orleans for less than an hour, and we’ve already gotten a death threat. This is exactly what I was expecting when we decided to seek out Klaus.” 

Caroline shrugged - Elena wasn’t wrong. 

The two women finished their drinks in silence. A speaker system had been turned on when the piano playing had stopped, and now a fast-paced jazz song was playing throughout the bar. The chatter of the crowd hadn’t slowed down while they were being interrogated, but clearly the patrons had been listening. Caroline was able to pick out at least two conversations about who she and Elena were. 

“Do you think he’ll help?” 

Caroline turned to look at Elena after she asked her question.

“I do,” Caroline responded.

“He and I weren’t friends like you were. We weren’t even acquaintances. Klaus is probably the closest thing to an enemy I’ve ever had.”

“Don’t say that so loud, Elena,” Caroline scolded, her eyes shifting to where Cami still guarded them. 

Elena’s eyes were concerned, and a little aggressive. She clearly didn’t have high expectations for being aided by Klaus. Caroline didn’t blame her necessarily, but she wished that Elena would have a little faith. She appreciated that Elena trusted her enough to even come to New Orleans, and she hoped that Klaus wouldn’t let her down. 

A few minutes passed as they waited for Marcel to return from calling Klaus. Caroline began to tap her fingers on the bar top, and Elena pushed her empty bottle back and forth from one hand to the other.

“Alright.” 

Caroline looked up to see the bar owner in front of her. She must have been in her own world if she hadn’t heard him return.

“Klaus is on his way here now. He told me to keep an eye on the two of you, make sure you’re not bothered. So, can I get you ladies another drink? On the house.” 

He was smiling again, but he was clearly still suspicious. 

“He’s coming to get them himself?” Cami’s voice was incredulous, and her eyebrows were raised in surprise. 

“I mean,” Caroline started. “What else would he do, send a car? Please. Of course he’s fetching us himself.” 

“Yes, actually,” Cami responded. “He would send a car, probably driven by Elijah. He doesn’t make public appearances much, not anymore.” 

Caroline furrowed her brow. She found it interesting that Klaus didn’t show his face as often. She knew that Klaus had been more of a monster in the dark before he’d arrived in Mystic Falls, but he hadn’t lived quietly at all while he had been there. She wondered if there was something specific that had driven him back into the shadows. 

“He probably just wants to make sure that we can’t get away,” Elena murmured dryly, but she was heard clearly by all three vampires. 

Marcel laughed. “That’s the Klaus I know.” His good humor seemed genuine. “I’m Marcel, by the way,” he said, finally deciding to introduce himself. He spread his arms wide, palms up as if welcoming them. “Welcome to New Orleans.” 

Marcel moved back to the front of the bar, and took his place at the piano. A few members of the crowd cheered in response, and he once again began to play. Cami moved away down to the other side of the bar. As she began to fill other drinks, Caroline could see her whispering to the other bartender, Josh. She turned away, not interested in what they might be saying. She and Elena didn’t plan on staying in the city very long, so it was okay if these people didn’t like her. Making sure Elena was safe was more important than making friends. 

Knowing that Klaus was on his way easily turned Caroline’s mind in his direction. She hadn’t seen him since he had shown up as Katherine was dying all those years ago. She wondered if she would feel the same when she saw him. Would there still be that shiver of danger, the thrill of having the complete attention of the most powerful being on the planet? She hardly remembered what it was like to be the center of someone’s focus. The last time had been with Stefan, and even that hadn’t been every time. But when she was with Klaus, she had always felt like he could see nothing but her. It had been terrifying and exhilarating. 

She didn’t know if Klaus would still react the same way to her now. She had changed a lot since they had last seen each other. Becoming an adult, and a mom, and a widow would do that to a person. Caroline supposed that what really mattered was that Klaus was willing to help Elena, but she would be lying if she said that a part of her wasn’t hoping that he would still enjoy being around her. She missed being wanted.

* * *

The sound of Elena’s breath catching alerted Caroline to him seconds before the doors of the bar were thrown open, slamming loudly into the wall. Klaus arrived like a storm, forceful and dark. His power was a vacuum, seeming to suck the air out of the room, and the entire bar went silent in his presence. His eyes found hers immediately before he flicked his attention to Elena and back. 

“Seriously, Klaus,” Caroline muttered, knowing full well that he could hear her, along with probably the majority of the bar patrons. “Do you need to be so dramatic?”

She heard someone behind her inhale sharply. As if she should be afraid of him. She rolled her eyes at the thought. 

Klaus stared at her heavily for a moment longer before he began to smile, a genuine grin splitting his face in two. The bar released a collective breath.

“Caroline. Sweetheart.” 

Caroline blinked. Looking at his happiness was like looking at the sun, and he was clearly pleased to see her. 

He strode forward quickly, and Caroline barely had time to register how he looked before he was standing before her. His hair was different, she noted. Shorter on the sides, and longer on top - an actual style, and no longer the unkempt curls she remembered. She wasn’t sure that she liked it. 

“Hi, Klaus,” she exhaled, slightly overwhelmed now that she was near him again, and trying not to show it. 

“And Elena as well,” he acknowledged. “What brings you and my favorite doppelgänger to New Orleans, Caroline?” 

“We need your help.” 

Caroline watched Klaus’ smile soften, but it remained on his face. 

“As I figured. Need a big bad wolf to scare off a problem?” 

“Something like that,” she admitted. 

She could feel Cami and Josh watching their interaction from the other side of the bar, but she turned to look at Elena instead of acknowledging them. Her friend smiled at her softly and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Elena needs your help, actually.” 

“Well, now. Isn’t that a surprise. Elena is in danger, yet again.” Klaus’ voice wasn’t sarcastic, but there was a twinkle in his eye to show how unsurprised he really was. 

He continued, “I’m sure my brother will have an opinion on that, so let’s be going.” 

Elena spoke up, “Elijah knows we’re here?” 

Klaus looked at her directly for the first time since his arrival. “Of course he does, love. And he’s as interested as I am about why you’ve chosen to seek us out.” 

He swept his arm out in a gesture to the door. Caroline took Elena’s hand, and the two women began to head out. As they walked around the tables to the exit, whispers followed them. Elena was unable to hear them with her human ears, and Caroline was grateful for that. Apparently they were expected to become more victims to the Mikaelson family. Klaus waved at Marcel as they passed him, who grinned from his spot at the piano. They left the bar and entered again the humidity of the outside, where each breath felt heavy with the water in the air. The sun had begun to set during the time spent indoors, and sundown would soon ease the intensity of the heat. 

Klaus grabbed Caroline and Elena’s bags and moved them to his SUV, promising to send someone to deal with her car. Caroline wanted to be surprised that he still had minions, but really wasn’t. 

In the car, Klaus was driving, and Caroline put herself and Elena in the backseat. If he found it odd, Klaus said nothing in response to the empty passenger seat. They moved quickly out of Algiers and onto the Crescent City Connection bridge that separated the neighborhood from the northern part of the city. 

As they crossed the bridge Caroline was able to see a mass of dark clouds in front of them, a storm coming in from the west. Over the sunset a storm wall hung heavy and low, darkening the city sky. The clouds had curved towards the sun, which would soon be covered, but for now it shone bright and orange. The light from the sunset reflected off the storm, throwing the world into various shades of indigo. Even enclosed in the car, she could smell the way air had shifted. The storm promised heavy rain, and she felt the hairs on her arm raise moments before lightning cracked in the distance. She glanced towards the front seat and saw Klaus looking at her through the rearview mirror. She held his gaze for a long moment, before turning to look back out the window. Caroline hoped they made it inside before the storm hit.

* * *

It began to rain the moment they drove into the French Quarter. All along the road and sidewalks people scattered to get out of the sudden downpour. A few blocks in, Klaus turned the SUV down a side alley and into what appeared to be a private parking lot. The drive had been silent and awkward, but Caroline supposed she had experienced worse. Klaus led them out of the car and around the building, back out to the road. He apparently had known about the rain, because he had managed to produce two umbrellas from the trunk of the car. He used one himself, and Caroline linked her arm through Elena’s so that the two of them could share the second. They passed through a gate off of the street and into an atrium. 

Caroline and Elena followed Klaus across the stone floor and into the building. As they passed down a hallway they could hear the clatter of silverware and the loud conversations of people having dinner. Caroline could just pick out Rebekah’s voice over the others that she didn’t recognize. Marcel’s phone call must have interrupted some kind of gathering. Up a flight of stairs and down another hallway, they finally entered a room that looked like a library. 

Elijah stood waiting for them. He was standing in front of the fireplace, both hands in his pockets. He was carefully dressed in his armor of choice, a black suit, and Caroline realized she had literally never seen him in anything else. She heard Elena sigh next to her. 

“Elijah.” The relief in her voice was evident. Clearly she was more at ease around the elder Mikaelson brother than Klaus. 

He had been watching them severely as they entered, but a soft smile cracked his face at Elena’s voice. 

“Hello, Elena,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to see you. Even if you are here because you’re in danger. A habit of yours, I’m beginning to think.” 

Caroline blinked. A joke? “And Miss Forbes, as well.”

“It’s Forbes-Salvatore, actually,” Caroline corrected. 

Elijah’s face turned serious as gestured for them to be seated on one of the room’s leather sofas. “Yes, I remember Niklaus receiving the wedding announcement. We were very sorry to hear of the passing of Stefan. My condolences.” 

Caroline murmured her thanks, and Elena squeezed her hand. 

“But you can call me Caroline,” she added. “We need your help, and being formal will get old.” 

Klaus passed her and moved to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He opened it and revealed it to be a liquor cabinet. 

“Can I offer a drink?” he asked. 

Caroline and Elena both declined. The room fell silent as Klaus poured bourbon into two glasses. He handed one to his brother as he passed him, then both men seated themselves on the opposite sofa. 

“As pleased as I am to see you, Elena, we both know you wouldn’t be here by choice. So, do tell us why you’ve sought out my family after all this time.” Elijah’s voice was kind, but firm. 

“Yes, do tell,” Klaus added. “We’ve managed to create a delicate peace here for my daughter, and I have little interest in stirring trouble unless given a very convincing reason.” 

Right, Caroline thought. His daughter - Hope. She wondered if she would get the opportunity to meet the girl. Caroline tried to figure out what to say. She couldn’t imagine that Elena was ready to talk about it yet, so she turned in surprise when Elena’s spoke before she did.

“I’m pregnant,” Elena stated and began their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one of my story! I'm excited to share it with y'all.  
> I have music that goes along with sections of each chapter. You can find it [here](https://fearnoevilfic.tumblr.com/).


	3. Fateful Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration that we're all stuck inside because of this damn virus, I'll be posting two chapters today. I'll update again later this afternoon.

Elena had finished telling her story, and both men were silent. Klaus had leaned forward as she spoke, and now he was bent at the waist, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped and hung between his legs. Elijah was leaning into the couch, seemingly deep in thought as he watched Elena’s face. The rain from the storm picked up, and a crack of thunder broke the silence. Elijah stood and moved to close the french doors that stood open to the balcony. Elena rubbed the hem of her shirt between her fingertips, restlessly waiting for a response. 

Klaus was the first to speak. “Absolutely not.” 

Elena sighed. She really had been expecting this, despite what Caroline had said. Klaus had no reason to help her, and she knew that Elijah would never go against anything his brother said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. She just wanted to go home. She missed her house, and her bed, and her kitchen, and more than anything she missed her husband. The emotions she had held back for the past day began to overwhelm her, pushing past her defenses and causing tears to well up in her eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘absolutely not’? You’re not going to help us?” Caroline sounded furious.

“Clearly that’s what he meant, Care.” Elena didn’t understand the point to Caroline’s question, not bothering to hide her fatigue or her tears. She had never been expecting Klaus to help her, regardless of what she had been told. 

“I will not put my daughter at risk, not for anyone, Caroline.” Klaus’ voice was firm. 

Elena’s eyes were still closed, but she could imagine the looks on both of their faces. Klaus was probably scowling in the way he did right before he killed someone, and Caroline probably had on her righteous indignation face. She was really good at that expression. 

“You have admitted yourself that this trouble has caused you to flee Mystic Falls,” Klaus said. “You left behind your own daughters to keep them safe. Why should I risk mine?” 

Elena could hear in Caroline’s loaded pause that Klaus’ question had caught her off guard. 

Then she scoffed. “Uh - because you’re the most powerful person on the planet, and so nothing’s going to happen to her?” 

Elena allowed their voices to drown out. Instead she focused on the pounding of the rain on the glass of the window. The downpour was intense but soothing. A headache had begun to develop behind her eyes, and she thought to herself that this would be perfect sleeping weather. Back in Mystic Falls she and Damon would have already been in bed. Maybe they would have opened up the windows and listened to the rain as they made love. She realized suddenly that she would never again feel the scrape of his palms on her thighs, up the sides of her waist. The tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and a heavy pressure began to build up in Elena’s chest. 

Someone moved next to her on the couch, and Elena felt a piece of fabric pressed into her hand. She opened her eyes and found that Elijah was now sitting next to her. Caroline must have moved when she hadn’t been paying attention. Now she was on the other side of the room, continuing to argue with Klaus. Elena looked down at her hand to see that Elijah had given her his handkerchief. She brought it to her face and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

Her throat was burning at the difficulty of trying to hold back her tears. Why was everyone being so kind to her? She didn’t deserve it. Especially from Elijah who she hadn’t seen in years. She turned to him, but had to look away at the intensity in his gaze. Elena was positive that he was looking through her body and into her soul - the darkest parts of her where she blamed herself for Damon’s death. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Elena,” Elijah responded. 

She allowed her eyes to drift back to him but didn’t respond. He was staring at her face, as if trying to read it. He always had been good at seeing her true feelings. Clearly then he could tell that she was not interested in his apologies. She was tired of people saying they were sorry for “her loss.” Knowing that Elijah had good intentions, that he had himself had inevitably gone through similar experiences in his long life, didn’t make it easier. Sympathy was not something she wanted.

Elijah’s eyes flicked across the room to where his brother was still arguing with Caroline. 

“I’m sorry too,” she told him finally. “For coming here, for bringing trouble. I know that you’ve built a life away from Mystic Falls and don’t need me dragging you back into my problems.”

“I don’t know that we can help you,” he admitted. “Klaus is right - we are not willing to bring unnecessary risk into Hope’s life.” He turned to look at her again. “But do not be sorry that you came here. I am grateful that you trust us enough to believe that we can help you.” 

“I trust  _ you _ ,” Elena corrected. “I’m not sure about Klaus. He and I don’t have a good history.” 

Saying that she and Klaus had a bad history was putting it lightly, and Elijah acknowledged that with a tip of his head. 

“Besides,” she continued. “Your family has always been tied with mine. The Petrovas and Mikaelsons seem to be tied together. And I don’t know anyone stronger than you or your brother.” 

“Age does have its benefits,” Elijah added dryly. 

Elena again closed her eyes and allowed the side of her mouth to tilt up in a slight smile at his joke. This time she began to drift off. The day had taken its toll on her. Long drives were difficult without the addition of growing a human and fleeing from danger. She could feel Elijah still seated next to her, but the argument across the room, mixing with the sound of the rain, faded into a monotonous hum. Blinking her eyes open, she tried to stay awake. She wasn’t sure whether the Mikaelsons were going to invite them to stay that night before they shipped them off in the morning. She didn’t want to fall asleep on the couch and then need to be woken up when they left. But her eyes were heavy, and the sound of the rain was soothing, and she knew that nothing would happen to her with Caroline and Elijah in the room. Maybe just a few seconds. . . 

The couch shifted, and she startled awake.

“Enough.” Elijah was standing over her in front of the sofa, facing Caroline and Klaus. “This arguing is getting us nowhere. Elena and Caroline will stay the night. Tomorrow the Faction will be assembled, and they’ll decide whether helping them is worth the risk to New Orleans.” 

Klaus opened his mouth, but Elijah raised his hand, silencing him. 

“You know as well as I do, Niklaus, that it is not only our family who will be involved should we decide to take this on or not. We must allow a vote.” 

Klaus clenched his jaw but nodded. Elijah held his hand out to Elena, which she took and allowed him to help her up from where she had curled into the sofa. 

“I’ll show Elena to a guest room. Klaus, if you’ll please take Caroline to another.” 

These his parting words, Elijah moved toward the door and Elena followed. He picked up her bag which had been placed at the library entrance, and then led her down the hallway and deeper into the house. She followed him silently, hardly seeing the house in her fatigue. A few moments later Elijah stopped in front of the door, which he opened. He then gestured for her to precede him inside. The room is large, with another set of french doors on the wall directly across from the entrance, allowing her a view into the rainy night. Elijah entered and set her bag on the bed. 

“Rest, Elena. Your body needs it. Growing a child is no easy task.” He stood with his hands in his pockets and watched her take in the room. 

“There’s an en suite attached, should you need.” He gestured to a closed door. “Tomorrow I’ll make sure to have a good breakfast waiting for you when you wake. Sleep well.” 

“Thank you, Elijah.” Her words were slow and weak, but he nodded in response and left her to herself. 

Alone at last, she managed to pull a set of clothes out of her bag and make it to the en suite bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She felt grimy from her journey, but a shower could wait until the next day. She crawled into the bed, pulled the covers up around her shoulders, craving the comfort despite the heat, and allowed the emptiness of sleep to pull her under. 

* * *

It hadn’t been any particular thing that woke her up, but Elena found herself opening her eyes suddenly in the night, knowing that she wouldn’t be going back to sleep. The storm was still raging, rattling the french doors on their hinges and covering the sound of anything else in the house. She turned over to look out the window and into the night. There were no lights in her room, but the streetlamps allowed her to see the rain as it poured down. Elena couldn’t remember the last time that she had seen a storm like this. She imagined getting out of bed, opening the terrace doors and stepping out into the downpour. The force of the water would be like needles on her skin, but she doubted there would be any sensation to her at all. If she turned her face up to the sky, allowed the water to rush over her face and into her mouth, her lungs, would she drown? Drowning was a feeling she knew well, but there would be no relief in the darkness of the water. Not tonight. The baby had woken up, and the fluttering sensation of its movements reminded her that she no longer had the luxury of using death to meet Damon. 

Watching the rain caused her to become thirsty. There was no point in lying in bed when she knew that sleep wouldn’t come. 

She pushed the covers down to her knees, then lifted her body up out of the bed. As she walked to the door, she pulled down her shirt from where it had ridden up over her stomach. Despite being four months along, it was nearly impossible to tell that she was pregnant. She looked bloated, and her pants didn’t really fit anymore, but she didn’t have what could be considered a pregnancy bump yet. But her baby was growing, and she rubbed her hand over her belly, in what she imagined was a soothing manner, as she walked down the hallway. 

Elena had no idea where she was going as she walked through the house. The wood floor of the hallway was smooth as she slid her feet across it, trying in the dark to make her way back to the walkway that surrounded the atrium. She remembered passing the dining room when she first arrived, and figured that the kitchen would be nearby. The house was nearly black, and she had to run a hand along the wall to guide herself as she moved forward. The Mikaelsons clearly had an elaborately decorated house if she were to judge based on the frames her hand passed over in the dark. She turned a corner and found herself in the hallway that held the library. The doors to the library were open, and the warm light of a fire could be seen from the room. She clearly wasn’t the only person awake, but she wondered what time it was that not everyone was asleep. 

A shadow was thrown onto the wall across from the library, long and dark in the orange firelight. Elena tensed for a moment, and a woman appeared at the entrance. 

“You should be in bed,” the woman said. “This is a dangerous house to walk around in after dark.” 

She was tall and thin, with chin length hair that appeared blonde in the dim light. Elena wondered if this was the newest Mikaelson sister. If so, she really didn’t want to deal with the confrontation that was inevitable with all Mikaelsons. 

“I’m just looking for the kitchen,” Elena responded. “I’m thirsty, and I couldn’t sleep with the storm.” 

The woman said nothing for a moment, staying faceless and and ominous, backlit with fire. 

“You’re the doppelgänger, aren’t you. I recognize you from when my siblings were turned.” 

Elena sighed and wondered why she was unable to escape the pasts of the other women with whom she shared a face. 

“My name is Elena, actually.” 

“I’m Freya,” the woman offered in response. “Come on, then. I’ll show you where the kitchen is. You won’t find it by yourself.” 

Freya stepped out of the library and allowed Elena to finally see her face. She was clearly a Mikaelson, full mouth and regal expression reminiscent of Klaus. Without looking at her, she walked past Elena, who turned to follow her down the hall. They walked silently in the dark until they reached the atrium, where the rain poured down against the glass roof and echoed sharply in the open space. Elena was surprised that she hadn’t been able to hear it from the other part of the house. They reached a staircase that led down to the flagstoned first floor, and she gripped the handrail as they started to descend. 

As they were walking down the stairs, Freya asked Elena, “So, how do you know my family?” 

At the question, Elena’s hand tightened reflexively around the handrail of the stairs. “I met Elijah when my friends and I were trying to figure out a way to keep Klaus from sacrificing me to break his hybrid curse. I met Klaus when our plans all failed, and he killed me and my aunt.” 

Freya didn’t even pause in her stride, only turned her head to look back at Elena from a few steps lower. “This was when Elijah and Klaus weren’t speaking?” 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Elena wondered if the other woman knew of Elijah’s intentions to help her kill Klaus those years ago. “I met the others eventually,” she continued. “Not you though. Did Klaus not manage to lock you in a box with Kol, Rebekah, and Finn?” 

Freya finally paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face Elena. 

“You know a lot about my family,” she said. Her voice displayed only curiosity, but Elena didn’t trust the light tone. 

“Not by choice,” Elena informed her. “If I had had my way, I never would have met any of your siblings.” 

“The fate of the doppelgänger has always been tied up with my family. It has been since Tatia, the first.” 

The moved across the stone floor to the other side of the atrium and through what appeared to be a dining room. Finally they reached the kitchen. Freya indicated for Elena to take one of the chairs that sat on the end of a large marble island in the middle of the kitchen. She then moved to the refrigerator and produced a bottle of water, which she set in front of Elena. Freya leaned on the other side of the counter, crossed forearms resting along the marble and leaning her upper body toward Elena. She was grateful; she wanted the distraction of another person to keep her thoughts from straying back to Damon. 

Elena, supposing that she wanted to keep talking, continued, “You don’t know then? That Tatia wasn’t actually the first?” 

Freya’s eyebrows rose towards her hair in surprise, and she shook her head. “I didn’t. I had been informed by my aunt, who I was with while my siblings were in Mystic Falls, that nature had made doppelgängers of Tatia in order to have a way to undo my brother’s curse.” 

Elena took a deep drink of water before continuing. “Nature did make the doppelgängers, but only because the original, Amara, was made a true immortal by the witch Qetsiyah and used to anchor the Other Side.” 

“You say ‘was,’ does that mean that Amara is dead?” 

Elena nodded her head, then stared into the dark over Freya’s shoulder. “Yes, she killed herself.” 

It’s a temptation that Elena herself had experienced before, was experiencing now in the fleeting moments when she wasn’t completely numb. 

“Nature should be in balance then,” Freya explained. “You should be the last doppelgänger, but Elijah says that you are running from a coven who says the doppelgängers will still exist in the future.” 

Elena shrugged, not really having an answer as to what the future held. “I’m here to keep myself and my baby safe. My husband, Damon, died for us, so I’m going to keep that promise to him.” 

Freya tilted her head in sympathy, her face finally relaxing from the tensely neutral expression she’d maintained since their meeting, and reached out to squeeze Elena’s hand. “I know the pain of losing a partner, and I’m sorry.” She released her hand and stood up straight. “To answer the question that you didn’t ask - I am not a vampire like my siblings. I am a witch. I’ll look among my books and see if I can find out more about the doppelgängers.” 

Freya strode to the entryway, then paused and looked back at Elena. “Goodnight, Elena,” she said. “It will be nice to get to know you, I think. Even though it’s under such unfortunate circumstances.” 

The witch left and Elena sat in the dark kitchen. The room was humid, just like everything else in New Orleans, and she took the water bottle and pressed it to her forehead, eyes closed. The last time she had sat at a kitchen counter she had been in her own home, and Damon had been cooking for her. 

She silently asked herself would Damon would think of this whole mess. Damon had never liked the Mikaelsons, had never trusted them. Not that he’d ever really been given much of a reason to do so. In his eyes, all any of them had ever done was hurt and betray him and the people he cared about. He had never sought out an opportunity to know them the way Elena, and she supposed Caroline, had. But Damon and Stefan were both gone, and with Bonnie and Enzo on the run, there was no one powerful enough for them to turn to, aside from the Originals. She knew in her heart that Damon probably wouldn’t support her decision. He had always struggled to let go of grudges. But he wasn’t there to question her decisions, and right now this felt like the best option for keeping their baby safe. And Elena thought that, at the least, Damon would have understood her choice, even if he wasn’t what he would have preferred. 

Finished with her water for the moment, she capped the bottle and took it with her as she went upstairs. She managed to find her way back to the hallway that housed the guest rooms, and as she reached her room, a door opened across the hall.

“Elena?” It was Caroline, poking her head out from her own room, squinty-eyed and messy haired from being woken up. “Are you alright?” she asked. 

“I’m fine, Care,” Elena responded. “Just getting some water. Go back to sleep.” 

Caroline nodded her head tiredly before closing her door. Elena entered her own room and stood silently for a moment, back against the door. And this time, as she watched the rain fall outside the window, she wasn’t tempted to open the doors and walk out. No, she thought, Damon certainly wouldn’t appreciate it if she were to risk the baby’s life for the sake of being with him again. She pushed away from the door and crawled into bed. The sheets were cool against her skin. 

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she was surprised to realize that she had fallen back asleep at all. The sounds of birds and city traffic were coming in through the french doors, which someone had opened while she was sleeping. The storm had finally stopped, and a bright clear light filled the room. The outside seemed to glow, with the sun reflecting from the raindrops that were still coating the world. The door to the bedroom opened, and she turned her head in time to see Caroline stride in, completely dressed. 

“There you are, sleepyhead.” She was smiling brightly as she sat down on Elena’s bed. 

Elena stretched her arms wide across the bed and arched her back. “What time is it?” she asked. 

“Just after 9. I’ve been up for a while, but you need the sleep.” 

Elena tossed the covers back from the bed and swung her legs over the side. The movement caused her to become lightheaded, and she brought a hand to the side of her head. 

“You good?” Caroline asked. 

Elena nodded. “Yeah, I think I just got up too fast.” 

Caroline nodded sympathetically. “That happened to me with Josie and Lizzie.” 

When she felt better Elena got up and moved to where her bag was sitting on a chair by the bathroom door. After digging in the bag she managed to find one of the pairs of shorts that Alaric had packed for her and an old t-shirt. She grabbed her brush and the bar of Damon’s soap. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Elena told her, hoping that Caroline couldn’t hear the fatigue in her voice of a restlessly slept night. “Last night Elijah said we have to meet with the Faction, whatever that is.”

Caroline shrugged. “I haven’t seen anyone yet this morning to ask. It’s weird being here, so I figured we could go downstairs together.” 

Elena nodded her head then walked into the bathroom, which was as decadent as the bedroom. The room was enormous, and had been decorated to match the antique style of the house. The wood floors were covered with rugs to protect from water damage, and on the far side of the room was a clawfoot bathtub. While tempted to take a bath, Elena knew that she didn’t have the time that morning. She promised herself that she would experience the luxury of it later, if she and Caroline were allowed to stay. For the moment though she contented herself with the shower that had been added to the room and designed to allow water to fall into the tub from the ceiling. She bathed quickly, allowing herself only a fleeting moment of sadness as she used Damon’s soap and the scent of him filled the steamy room. When she was done, she dried herself off and dressed. She didn’t bother with makeup, only brushing her teeth and running a hand through her wet hair. 

Caroline was waiting for her when she left the bathroom, standing on the small balcony with her face turned up to the sun. Elena walked over to stand by her for a moment. The balcony looked over an alley, nothing special, but it allowed in the sun. A flower box was attached to the guardrail, and it was filled with colorful blooms that she couldn’t recognize. The air smelled like gasoline and rain and bacon that someone in the neighborhood had started frying. The last scent caused Elena’s stomach to start rumbling, and Caroline heard and started giggling. 

“Alright,” she said, linking her arm through Elena’s. “Let’s get you some food.” 

The two women wandered out of Elena’s room and made their way downstairs. In the new day they were able to better see the house around them. It really was beautiful - it almost felt like stepping back in time as they passed through the hallways to the atrium. Elena led Caroline downstairs explaining how she had met Freya the night before. Caroline’s arm was firm in hers as they walked down the stairs. Elena looked down at their entwined arms. She couldn’t think of a single time in her life where Caroline had ever let her fall. She gripped her friend’s arm tighter and hoped that Caroline could understand her without words. 

They walked arm-in-arm into the dining room to find all of the Mikaelsons seated at a long table. Elijah and Klaus, at the far end, both stood as Caroline and Elena entered the room. Rebekah scoffed from her seat next to Klaus, drinking blood from a coffee mug. Kol looked up from where he was lounging in a chair, one leg sprawled over the arm, then went back to texting on his phone. Freya, who came in from the kitchen as they entered, smiled softly at Elena before she put down the bowl of cereal she was holding and moved towards them, arms reaching forward in welcome.

“Good morning,” she smiled. “You must be Caroline.” She took Caroline’s hand, wrapping both of hers around it. “I’ve heard so much about you from Klaus.” 

Caroline’s eyes flicked to Klaus, who was watching avidly, and back to Freya’s. “Really?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, I stayed up last night talking with my brothers. It was enlightening.” Freya led Caroline and Elena to the table. “Elijah,” she continued. “Go get breakfast for Elena and Caroline.”

She turned to Elena. “We have fresh bread and fruit. Will that be okay? I wanted something that would be unlikely to bother your stomach.” 

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” Elena smiled as she sat down, enjoying watching Elijah do the bidding of his older sister. She’d never had the opportunity to see him act like a younger brother, and it was fascinating. 

When Elijah returned he carried a plate for Elena and a mug of blood, which he put in front of Caroline. He poured Elena a glass of water from a pitcher then returned to his seat. 

As Elena began to eat, Caroline spoke up. Elena was unsurprised, as Caroline had never been one to waste time that could be better spent preparing. 

“So, what is this ‘Faction’ that we’ll be meeting today?” 

Klaus put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together under his chin. He leaned forward as Caroline spoke. 

“It’s a group of people who represent the various supernatural species who live in New Orleans. Factions, if you will. They meet and make decisions about things that will have an impact on the city - not unlike the Town Council of founding families from Mystic Falls.” 

“Are they all human, then?” Elena asked, pausing as she raised the fork to her mouth. 

“They are not,” Klaus continued. “There are two representatives each of humans, vampires, witches, werewolves, and the Original Family. Elijah and Rebekah are members.” 

Elena watched as Caroline eyed Klaus over the top of her mug. “So, you’re not a member of the Faction?” 

He grinned sharply in response. “I’m the King, love. They are my council.” 

“And you were so generous,” Elena added. “To allow someone other than yourself to make decisions.” 

Kol laughed darkly from his chair. “You have no idea, darling.” 

“It’s something he’s working on. Isn’t it, Niklaus?” Elijah reprimanded his brother. 

The rest of the meal continued with casual conversation. Elijah asked how she and Caroline slept, and Freya used the opportunity to get to know Caroline. Elena ate slowly. The food was good and simple, but she had been sick after the first day of the car ride, so she was hesitant about eating too quickly. As she ate, she watched the people in the room. Both Klaus and Rebekah seemed more at ease than she had ever seen them. She wondered if it was because they had found peace in New Orleans, or if it was because there were just no enemies to fight at the moment. Kol was heavily involved with his phone, and didn’t look up again after he spoke to her. Freya had sat down next to Elijah, and the two of them played very good hosts. Breakfast passed with a minimal amount of awkwardness, and Elena was grateful. 

She was the last to finish eating, since nearly everyone else had a liquid breakfast. When she was done Elijah stood.

“We really should be leaving,” he informed her. “The Faction will assemble at Marcel’s bar, and, seeing as you’re the guests of honor, we shouldn’t be late.” 

Elena and Caroline stood up, leaving their dishes at the table, and protesting only slightly, when Freya said that she would take care of them. Rebekah strode out of the room, passing Elijah on her way out the door. Caroline and Elena walked together, but as they passed Elijah, he said Elena’s name softly and reached out in a gesture for her to pause. At her encouragement, Caroline continued after Rebekah, and Elena stepped back to walk with Elijah.

They entered the atrium, and Elijah walked silently for a moment, hands in his pockets. Elena was happy with the silence. People had been talking and talking and talking to her since Damon had died, and she appreciated that at last someone could be around her and not talk. Silence with Elijah had always been comfortable, but loaded, so she knew that when he spoke it would be important. As they left the house and entered the sunny sidewalk, he finally opened his mouth. 

“I feel,” he began. “Like I didn’t express myself adequately last night.” He stopped walking, and Elena turned to him. “I am very sorry for the loss of Damon, Elena.” 

She was slightly surprised by the sincerity she found in his words. “You and Damon didn’t even like each other.” 

“That may be the case, but he loved you deeply, and no one who loves like that should die for it.” 

Elena nodded. “He was a good man.” 

“I know that you loved him, and I’m sorry that you’ve had to experience this type of loss again. You’ve seen too much of it in your young life.” 

Elena wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her biceps in an attempt to not fall apart. “I did love him,” she agreed. Her voice was husky from the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. “I  _ do _ love him. I don’t know how I’m going to keep going without him. How can I keep our baby safe?” 

If Elijah wasn’t comfortable with her display, he didn’t show it. He simply pulled the ever-present handkerchief from his lapel pocket and gave it to her. She wiped away her tears and crushed the fabric in her hand. She squeezed it as if, by doing so, she was squeezing her emotions back into place. 

“You will do what you always do,” Elijah told her firmly. “You will rely on your friends, your family, and they will see you to the other side of this.” He gripped one of her shoulders in his hand and looked directly into her eyes. “And you must know, Elena. Regardless of the decision of the Faction this morning, you will always have a friend in this city.” 

She nodded. “Thank you, Elijah,” she murmured wetly. 

They began to move again towards the car. Elijah placed his hand on the small of Elena’s back to guide her down the sidewalk, and Elena focused on the feather light touch, trying to ground herself and prepare for the morning to come. 


	4. Sifting Out the Hearts of Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay indoors. Read fanfic. Don't get COVID19 and accidentally pass it on to the elderly.

Caroline was surprised when they arrived again at the bar where Klaus had found them the day before. St. James Infirmary, situated in the mostly residential area of Algiers Point, seemed like an odd location for a clandestine meeting of the New Orleans supernatural community. They turned onto a tree lined street, mostly empty of cars, allowing a cheery view of colorful houses as they drove by. The sun shone bright, and the water that had collected on the ground overnight was starting to steam from the heat. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, Caroline asked, “So, the Faction meets at a bar?” She doesn’t attempt to hide the contemptuous tone of her voice. Her spine was rigid and tight against the leather of the car seat, and the uncertainty of the meeting had her feeling too tense to bother hiding any of her less endearing qualities. 

In all of the city, there really wasn’t any other place for a meeting like this one? She figured that in such a historic city a location could be found that wasn’t in a neighborhood, and wasn’t a  _ bar _ . Even in Mystic Falls, the town as small as it was, all of their important supernatural business had been conducted at the Salvatore House, where they were less likely to be overheard. 

“It’s not just a bar,” Rebekah responded from the passenger seat. “It has always been neutral ground in New Orleans, everyone is free to safely come and go as long as they don’t cause trouble. Marcel had it enchanted not long ago so that no magic can be done on its grounds.” 

“Yes,” Elijah added. “This makes it suitable for a meeting such as this, because those involved know that they are not able to be influenced by magic in any way, and its history is an encouragement to keep the peace. We also use it as a safe house when necessary.” 

This explained to Caroline why Stefan had ended up there when he had fled to New Orleans, but it didn’t keep her from finding it odd. 

The group exited the car and walked into the building, dark and cool and a relief from the morning’s humidity, which clung to their skin in a sticky sheen. The bar tables from the day before had been cleared, and in their place a round table was placed in the center of the room. There was already a group of people sitting around it, waiting quietly. She recognized Marcel the bar owner, and the bartender Cami from the day before. Great. So not only were her and Elena’s fates being decided today, but two of the decision makers were people who probably didn’t even like her after yesterday. 

“Ladies,” Marcel greeted them with a grin. “I knew you were trouble when I first saw you.” 

Caroline rolled her eyes, which only caused him to grin wider. Unlike yesterday, he didn’t seem to be suspicious of them. His smile was genuine in a way that made it difficult for Caroline to not return, and she found that she couldn’t keep one side of her mouth from lifting in response. 

“Elena, Caroline,” Elijah began. “I understand that yesterday you met Marcellus and Camille.” 

The two women nodded, and Cami lifted a hand in a short wave. She wasn’t smiling, but she didn’t look upset either, which Caroline found promising. 

“They are the representatives for the vampire faction of the city,” Elijah continued. He turned to two older men seated next to Cami. “This is Father Thomas from St. Patrick’s Catholic Church, and Pastor Norman Chase from the Franklin Avenue Baptist Church. They’re here to represent human interests.” 

The two men got up from their chairs and came around the table to greet them, but Caroline was more interested in the other two people still seated - a man and woman, each watching the room with an eagle eyed gaze and taking careful observation of Caroline and Elena. Witches if she had to guess; only witches were able to view the world with such fascination and disdain. 

“Our representatives from the witch community are Vincent Griffith.” Elijah gestured to a dark skinned man, whose eyes were watching Elena with a particular curiosity. “Vincent is the leader of the New Orleans witch community. Davina Claire is the gatekeeper of the New Orleans Ancestral Magic.” 

Vincent nodded to them but said nothing. He turned to the young woman next to him and whispered to her under his breath. 

The woman, Davina, was strikingly beautiful with long brown hair and cutting eyes. She too was watching Elena closely, eyes sweeping her body and lingering on Elena’s stomach. Clearly she already knew that Elena was pregnant. She then turned her gaze to Caroline and met her eyes squarely. The woman pursed her lips in disapproval before moving on, as if unimpressed. Caroline bristled, it had been a long time since she’d allowed someone to be so openly rude to her. 

Her contemplation was interrupted when the door to the bar was opened noisily and two people rushed in. Caroline was only mildly surprised to recognize Hayley Marshall. She knew that Hayley was the mother of Klaus’ child, something that had bothered her for a long time, but she hadn’t been expecting Hayley to show up at the Faction meeting. She looked different from the last time that Caroline had seen her. She was thinner, her hair was lighter, and she seemed to have settled into her skin. Holding the hand of a man behind her, she paused just inside the door when she saw that Caroline and Elena were already in the room. She shifted awkwardly on her booted feet for a moment before straightening her shoulders and moving forward to greet them, dragging along the tall, scruffy man behind her. 

She stopped before Caroline. “Hey,” she offered. Hayley’s expression was closed off, but not unfriendly. 

Caroline thought back to how the last time she and Hayley had been in the same room, the other woman had snapped her neck. While they had never really been friends, those hadn’t exactly been the best of parting terms. And she could admit now that she had been jealous when she had found out that Hayley and Klaus had slept together. Jealous because she had thought of Klaus as hers in a weird way, a rather immature way, but she had been in high school after all. And she had also been envious of Hayley’s ability to be so confident and just take what she wanted, to not be held back by anyone’s expectations of her. But that had been years ago. Caroline had done a lot of growing up since then. She had graduated high school, and then college, and become a mother. Hayley had done the same. Caroline would like to think that maybe she and Hayley weren’t so different after all. So she returned her smile, and it was genuine. 

“Hi, Hayley,” Caroline responded. 

Hayley’s shoulders dropped at Caroline’s friendly tone, and her smile widened.

“How are you?” Elena asked with a close-mouthed smile. Caroline turned and smiled at her best friend. 

Elena was the most forgiving person that she had ever met, and she was unsurprised by the warmth in her voice. 

“I’m really good,” Hayley responded. “I got married - this is my husband, Jackson.” 

A toothy smile managed to appear out of Jackson’s beard, and he reached to shake Elena’s and Caroline’s hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. 

He seemed bright and friendly, and Caroline thought that he and Hayley looked really good together. His burliness seemed to soften Hayley’s sharp lines.

“So, why are you two here?” Caroline asked. 

“Jack and I are the alphas of the local pack, the Crescent wolves.”

Jackson nodded. “We’re here to make sure that any decisions made won’t have any negative impacts on the New Orleans werewolf community.” 

The four people stood around awkwardly for a moment before Jackson laughed, and recommended that they all just sit down. 

Caroline sat next to Elena, and once seated at the table, they were flanked by the two Originals who had attended - Elijah on the other side of Elena, and Rebekah on Caroline’s right. She’d never thought she would say it, but being surrounded by the Mikaelsons made her feel much more at ease in this room full of strangers. She knew them better than anyone else in the room, and they were less likely to hurt her or Elena. 

Directly across the round table from Caroline was Vincent, who stood once everyone was seated. He looked calmly around the table, making eye contact with everyone. When it was clear that he had the attention of the group, he began speaking.

“Thank you all for taking time out of your days in order to meet here this morning.” Vincent’s voice was soothing and powerful, and Caroline found herself listening intently. “As you know, our job is to make sure that, when a significant event occurs in the supernatural community of our city, all points of view surrounding the event are heard and the wellbeing of all citizens are considered and respected. This task is not easy, but we are a hard working group, devoted to this city that we love, and so we come together to make decisions and to continue the peace.”

Caroline looked around the table. Everyone was watching Vincent seriously, and Father Thomas and Pastor Chase were nodding along as he spoke. 

“You all have some idea by now of what has brought us together this morning, but I’d like to invite Ms. Gilbert to tell us her own story.” His hands, which had been pressed together as he spoke, separated as he gestured to Elena. 

Caroline looked at her friend and watched as her shoulders sagged. She knew how tired Elena was of explaining her story and reliving Damon’s death over and over again for other people. She had to stop herself from rising, digging her fingers into the arms of the chair and feeling the enamel catch under her nails. Elena needed to do this by herself, as much as Caroline wanted to help her. Elena began to speak once Vincent had returned to his seat, remaining seated herself. 

As Elena told her story, Caroline listened to her friend’s voice. She wondered if anyone else was able to hear the pain that Elena was hiding behind her emotionless exterior. Elijah’s face came into focus just past Elena’s. He was watching her friend closely with a neutral expression. In all of Caroline’s memories, Elijah had never allowed his emotions to show on his face, and she supposed that hadn’t changed. She knew that Elijah and Elena had been friends, and she hoped that would give him reason to want to help Elena. 

Elena’s voice hitched, and Caroline released the chair, reaching to grab her fingers. She had reached the part of her story where she was recalling Damon’s death, and she had to pause to take a breath before she could continue. Caroline squeezed her hand, then looked out at the faces of the others at the table. 

Vincent was sitting back in his chair and watching Elena with concerned eyes. He had placed his hand over his mouth as if physically holding in his words, and his brow was furrowed. On either side of him, Cami and Davina both had tears glistening in their eyes. Davina was leaning back in her chair, her arms wrapped around her stomach, hugging herself together. As Caroline watched, a tear fell from her eye and travelled down her face before she hastily wiped it away. Cami was leaning forward, an arm stretched across the table towards Elena, unable to stop from reaching out to try to comfort her. She made no effort to hide her tears, more interested in what Elena was saying than in trying to conceal the sympathy she was feeling. 

As Elena’s story came to its end, Caroline returned her attention to her friend. Elena had tears running down her face, but other than that she appeared stoic. This was what had been worrying Caroline so much the past few days since Damon’s death. She wasn’t sure how Elena was doing in processing her grief. She knew that her friend had her own ways of dealing with losing people, but Caroline wanted to make sure that Elena didn’t bottle everything up in a way that would eventually come pouring out the way it had when she lost Jeremy that first time. 

Elena brought a handkerchief to her face, and Caroline realized that she still had the one that Elijah had given her earlier that morning. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and was silent. The silence seemed to fill the room, and for long moments all that could be heard was the sound of people breathing. Caroline scooted her chair closer to her friend. The scrape of the chair feet against the wood floor was loud, but she was uncaring as she wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders and rested her brow against the side Elena’s dark head. 

Vincent spoke again when Elena was done. “Thank you, Elena, for sharing that with us,” he said somberly. “I know that it couldn’t have been easy. Now the Factions will split up to make their decisions. We’ll reconvene when each group has reached a final decision.” 

The groups all rose from the table and moved to different parts of the room to begin their discussions. Caroline and Elena stayed where they were. Elena didn’t seem particularly interested in moving, the discussion having taken a lot of her energy. And Caroline didn’t want to leave her to sit by herself and imagine the worst. 

“So, what do you think?” Elena finally asked after a few minutes, her voice was still rough, but she’d once again pushed down her emotions. She had stopped crying not long after she had finished talking, and they had sat in silence for a short time. 

“I think we accidentally got involved with New Orleans’ true government,” Caroline responded. 

As the women watched, various members of the groups separated and joined other Factions. The discussions were all serious and animated; to Caroline it looked as if they were lobbying each other to reach a consensus, as if they were in a congress and not a town hall meeting. 

“I bet that the people in this room control and govern the city just as much as the actual mayor or city council do, maybe even more,” she continued. 

The chair next to Elena was pulled out from the table, feet screeching against the wood floor. Caroline looked up just as Cami was sitting down. She was surprised and little wary that the bartender had decided to join them. 

“You’re not wrong,” Cami stated, eyes wandering the room for a moment before turning to look at Caroline. “I’ve seen firsthand how what happens in this room affects the entire city.” 

As Cami sat down she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Seated at the edge of the chair, her back was long and tense as she rested her crossed arms on the table. Her hair was down today, and she looked deceivingly human as she regarded Caroline and Elena with a soft smile. 

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” she began. “In case I came off as rude. I had no idea the trauma you had just experienced.” 

“It’s fine,” Elena told her seriously, her head tilting as she considered the other woman. “I understand being protective of your friends - we both do.” She looked at Caroline over her shoulder, who nodded along. 

“As ironic as it is, I’m a psychologist,” Cami continued. “And I know how fragile people are after going through a traumatic event like you did. I just wanted to let you know that, should you need to talk to someone - a third party - I’m available.” She slid her hand along the table as she spoke, gave Elena’s wrist a soft squeeze of reassurance then retreated. 

Elena caught Cami’s hand as she pulled away. “Thank you, Cami.” She didn’t smile, but she looked directly into Cami’s eyes to try and convey her gratitude. 

The other woman smiled and patted Elena’s hand. “Alright,” she said. “Enough sadness. Are you hungry? I can get you something from the back if you want, while everyone is deciding their votes.” 

“Wait,” Caroline interrupted. “Don’t you and Marcel still need to make your decision?”

Cami had come over to sit by them only a few moments after the group had separated, and Caroline couldn’t imagine that they had already made up their minds. And if they had, it really didn’t bode well for them. 

Cami looked between Caroline and Elena as she spoke. “Marcel and I both knew what our vote would be the moment you finished your story.”

She didn’t elaborate beyond that, and Caroline was left wondering what they had decided that they were able to make up their minds so quickly, and with so little communication between each other. The other woman got up from her chair and Caroline watched as she moved to the back of the bar. She passed through a door for employees and disappeared from sight. 

“That seems bad,” Elena told Caroline. “That seems bad, right? I don’t think they would’ve been able to make up their minds that quickly, unless they had decided before they even heard what I had to say.” 

“Yeah.” Caroline shook her head concernedly. “I just don’t know, Elena.” 

Caroline leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She and Elena watched the room silently, each too lost in their own thoughts to bother talking. 

Caroline was busy planning what her next step would be if they weren’t allowed to stay in New Orleans. They could potentially return to Mystic Falls. Enough time might have passed that the coven could have left, leaving she and Elena free to go home. If Bonnie’s spell had worked, then they would theoretically be tracking her. Plan B would of course be to go to a different city altogether until they could make a move. They couldn’t go to where Bonnie was, but maybe she could reach out to her mom after all. Abby would most likely be their next best option if Plan A fell through. 

As she was planning for various scenarios, Cami returned with a bottle of water for Elena and a small steaming bowl of something that smelled amazing. 

“The gumbo hasn’t been cooking as long as I’d like,” Cami said as she gave Elena the bowl. “But it’s hearty enough to keep you full for a while. Let me know if it’s too rich, we have some rice in the back too.” 

Elena ate, Caroline plotted, and Cami returned to Marcel’s side. It was only a few minutes later that everyone returned to the table, ready to share their votes with the group. 

Once everyone was seated, Vincent stood again, palms rested on the table. 

“Now that everyone has decided their votes, we’ll go around the table and announce them. Elijah, if you’d start, please.” 

Elijah rose with control, buttoning his coat before he began to speak. “Our family owes Ms. Gilbert a very large debt.” He paused gravely and put his hands in his pockets. “We have caused her family and the Petrova line much harm and grief over the course of a thousand years in order to further our own interests. We would like her to remain in New Orleans, under protection, as a means of attempting to right some of the wrongs that we have done.” 

Caroline was shocked and turned to Elena who was watching Elijah with wide eyes. Just last night Klaus had been adamant that the Mikaelsons would not help her. Was Elijah choosing to go against his brother’s orders, or had Klaus changed his mind? She looked to Rebekah at her other side. The Original sister stared firmly into Caroline’s eyes. Unlike every other time they had interacted, there was no question or threat or unsuccessfully hidden insecurity. Rebekah just looked reassuringly at Caroline and nodded, long blonde hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain. 

Vincent nodded and made a note in a small journal that he was holding. “Pastor Chase, what is the vote of the human faction?” 

The older man rose from his chair, and he smiled as he looked around the table, the skin crinkling around his dark brown eyes. After he had made eye contact with every member of the group he turned to Elena and spoke only to her. “Who are we as servants of God to turn away a mother and child in need? Like Mary, Mother of God, Ms. Gilbert has come to us for safety and we will not cast her out, unprotected, to find her fate with the animals that roam this Earth.”

Elena inhaled shakily next to Caroline. Caroline turned to smile at her, but Elena wasn’t paying attention, too lost in anticipation of the next vote. 

“Davina,” Vincent requested. 

The brunette rose from her seat. Her voice was powerful for how small she was. “We know that Elena brings trouble, even though we don’t know the strength of the coven chasing her. That being said, we also know the importance of balance, and we cannot allow a single coven to have power over the entire doppelganger line. So, we’ll protect Elena and her baby,” For the first time that day, Caroline saw Davina smile as she looked at Elena. “We just hope that we don’t regret it,” she ended. 

Vincent nodded his agreement as he continued to take notes. 

Marcel spoke next, voice firm as he looked at everyone around the table. “Y’all have always known my number one rule: Nobody messes with kids. That hasn’t changed. Cami and I knew the moment Elena walked in today and we heard that little heartbeat that we would be helping her, so that’s our vote.”

Hayley was the last. She stood with a hip cocked and arms crossed loosely under her ribs. She looked down for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts before speaking. “When I first came to this city, it was against my will.” She glanced over at Davina and Marcel, and Caroline assumed that they were involved somehow in Hayley’s story. “I was pregnant and alone and scared. So I know what Elena is going through. If no one had helped me, both Hope and I would have died. I’m not going to leave Elena to that fate. She has the full support of the Crescent Pack.”

Caroline closed her eyes against the rush of relief. She felt tears begin well in her eyes at the knowledge that she had done right by Elena. They would be protected here in New Orleans in a way they had never been protected before, and maybe now the world would finally start to right itself. Hopefully soon this would all be over and they could go home. 

She still didn’t know what the future held, but right now, in this bar, surrounded by these people, it felt a little less scary.

* * *

Caroline was sitting at the bar, nursing a blood bag as the various members of the Faction left. Davina was gone moments after the meeting had been brought to a close, breezing out of the bar and off to some unknown location. She had seemed excited, a quiet grin on her face as she raced out the door. Vincent was still there, sharing a drink with Marcel by the piano. Jackson and Hayley were gone too, off to Hope. Now Caroline was watching Cami, who was standing in the doorway with Father Thomas. 

Their conversation seemed intense. They were speaking quietly under their breath, and Father Thomas had his hand on Cami’s elbow. As she watched, he gave Cami’s arm a pat, then left. Cami looked down for a moment, hands on her hips. She scuffed her boot on the ground, then strode off across the bar, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Vincent and Marcel both watched her with concerned eyes. 

“Camille was very much active in her church before she transitioned.” Elijah had appeared silently next to her, and Caroline started a bit at his voice. “She’s been struggling with her faith since then, and Father Thomas has been trying for months to convince her to return.” 

“He has no problem with the fact that she’s a vampire?” Caroline was surprised that a member of the clergy would be so open minded. 

“The Catholic Church has known about vampires for centuries. Even a couple of Popes were vampires.” Elijah’s face is pensive as he watches the door that Cami had disappeared through. 

“You can’t be serious,” Caroline denied. 

Elijah hummed distractedly at her disbelief. “I’m always serious.” 

His eyes shifted across the room, and Caroline followed his gaze. Elena was walking towards them from the hallway she had taken to get to the bar’s only bathroom. 

Caroline watched Elijah watch Elena and considered the protective way that he was looking at her friend.

When Elena finally reached them she pulled herself up onto the high barstool and swung it around to face their direction. 

“So, what now?” she inquired. There was a paleness to her face the Caroline didn’t like, and the shadows under her eyes seemed to have grown deeper over the course of the morning. She pushed her dark hair behind her ears, and leaned into the chair, arms folded over her belly. 

“Now, we go back to the Compound,” Elijah informed them. “We’ll have a family dinner tonight, which you are welcome, expected, to join. Everyone will be there, including Jackson and Hayley. If you’re going to stay here, then it’s time you both met Hope.” 

Caroline hadn’t heard a lot about Hope, but the few things she’d been told made her excited to meet the girl. When Alaric had been in town to help out a year or so ago, he’d had returned to Mystic Falls with only good things to say about her. She wondered if Hope would be anything like Josie or Lizzie. Her girls needed more friends, and maybe they could find that in Klaus and Hayley’s daughter. 

“That sounds nice,” Caroline finally told Elijah. 

He nodded at her and gestured for the women to precede him to the exit. 

As they passed Marcel he looked up from his conversation with Vincent. “Caroline, Elena, you’re welcome back to my club anytime. I know you’ll need some time away from the Mikaelsons sooner rather than later.” He grinned at Elijah, and Rebekah, who had joined them by the door. 

“That’s quite enough, Marcellus,” Elijah scolded. 

Marcel’s laughter followed them out of the bar and back into the sun. Caroline stretched her arms high above her head as they walked towards the car. 

The city was wide awake now. They had spent enough time at the bar that the neighborhood children had woken up and were now running around. With their parents at work for the day, they were free to do what they wanted, and the street was filled with the sound of childish shrieks and laughter. As they reached the car, a group of boys sped by on bicycles, one of them holding a basketball under his arm. They were shouting and chasing one another up the road, and Caroline watched them until they turned a corner. She missed the freedom of childhood. She and Elena and Bonnie used to spend hours outside, wandering Mystic Falls until dark and worrying their parents, but now she couldn’t remember the last time that she had been outside just because she wanted to. 

She sighed as she climbed into the SUV and closed the door, cutting herself off from the outside world and muffling the sound of childhood fun. She had too many things to do, and she knew that she didn’t have the time to indulge in nostalgia or whimsy. The drive back to the Compound was silent except for the sound of Elena’s deepening breaths as she fell asleep on the other side of the car. 

* * *

Later that day Caroline found herself in the library. She was sitting on the couch, facing the open french doors and watching the changing of the light as the sun moved through the sky. The house was still and quiet, and the only sound in the hazy afternoon air was the noise of the city. From inside she could hear the buzz of voices, tourists and vendors alike, and the hum of car engines as they passed to and fro in front of the building. If she closed her eyes, she could hone her hearing to pick up the sound of blues music being played somewhere down the road. The low whine of the guitar slowed the blood in her veins and the thoughts racing through her mind. Something flashed outside, and her eyes flew open. The light reflected into the room, causing the dust in the air to light up like glitter in front of her eyes. As she watched the particles hover in the still air, she was brought back to herself by the sound of a quiet knock against one of the open library doors. 

She turned to find Klaus leaning against the door, hand still raised from knocking. He was watching her with concerned eyes, but the furrow in his brow softened when she lifted one corner of her mouth in a small smile. 

“I’m not interrupting, I hope.” He pushed off the doorframe and walked towards her, taking a seat on the sofa opposite her and crossing his arms. 

“No,” Caroline responded, crossing her own arms over her chest. “Elena’s upstairs laying down, and I just wanted someplace to think. This was the only room that I knew how to find.” 

As soon as their party had returned from Algiers, Elena had gone upstairs. She had told Caroline that she was just tired, but the way she had dragged her feet as she walked up the stairs spoke of more than physical fatigue. It hadn’t even been a week since Damon’s death, and she worried that Elena hadn’t had an opportunity to truly grieve or rest. Alone while Elena was sleeping, and not having known what to do in the house, she had gone up to the library. She had hoped to find something to pass the time until dinner, but she had found herself instead getting lost in her thoughts. 

“Did you find something here to entertain you?” Klaus continued. He watched her earnestly, and Caroline could see that he wanted her to enjoy the space.

“Just myself,” she told him.

“Yourself?” His mouth split into a grin.

She rolled her eyes at the accidental innuendo and his juvenile reaction.

“Hopefully you didn’t give the neighbors too much of a view,” he continued, undaunted by her reaction. “It’s Jackson and Hayley who live across the street.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” she corrected him. “I just started thinking about everything that’s happened this week, and I guess I just got lost in my own mind.” 

The smile fell from his face, and his expression turned serious. “How are you holding up, sweetheart? I know you’re worried about Elena, but this can’t have been easy on you either.” 

Against her will Caroline felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why Klaus’ question affected her so deeply. While they had been sort-of friends at one point, it had been so long since she’d seen him that she wasn’t expecting for him to still be so personally interested in her wellbeing. 

His question really made her sit back and think. She had been upset the night that Damon had died, but since then she hadn’t really had the time to process anything. 

“Damon and I weren’t close,” she finally told him. “There’s a lot of history behind that, but we weren’t. So, I’m not sure why his death has made me so upset.” 

“Are you upset because of Elena's loss, then?” 

She thought about that for a moment. “Maybe? I think more than anything, watching Elena is really a reminder of how I was when I lost Stefan.” 

Klaus nodded. “I was very sorry to hear of my old friend’s passing. And sorrier still that it happened so soon after your wedding.” 

Caroline took a breath and really looked at Klaus. As she searched his face, she found that he did seem to be genuinely sorry. Of course he was sorry, she told herself. He and Stefan had been friends, no matter that they had been on opposite sides for so long over Elena’s safety. 

“I think it’s the memory of sadness that has me so upset, more than anything else.” 

When she said nothing in follow up, Klaus pressed her for more. “What do you mean, love?” 

“I’ve had three years to mourn him,” she continued. “And I miss him every day, but I know that there’s no other way Stefan would have wanted to die - protecting his family.” 

Her eyes left Klaus’ face as she once again looked out the window into the bright New Orleans day. “You know,” she admitted. “In a lot of ways, Stefan’s death was a kindness.” She felt guilty the moment she said it, but she couldn’t take the words back because they were true. 

“How do you mean?” 

Caroline tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then fiddled with the ends as she continued. “I’m not sure that - ” she paused unwilling to voice one of her deepest fears. 

Klaus was silent, letting her decide whether or not she wanted to continue. She turned her head to look at the bookshelves, unwilling to look him in the eye as she made her confession. 

“I’m not sure that, if Stefan had lived, that he and Elena wouldn’t have gotten back together.” 

There, she’d said it. It had been the thing she’d been most afraid of throughout her entire relationship with Stefan, and a small, horrible part of her was glad that now she’d never see if she would have been proven right or not. 

“Then he’d have been a fool,” Klaus bit out after a moment of silence. 

“Don’t say that!” She exclaimed, hair flying as she spun her head to glare at him. “Don’t say that,” she repeated in a whisper. 

Klaus met her glare, unrepentant. He didn’t apologize, and she could tell that he meant every word. 

“Besides,” she kept going, wanting to end that part of the conversation. “Even if that hadn’t happened, now I’ll never have to watch him grow old. I can’t even imagine that pain of watching him age, knowing that there’d be nothing I could do to stop it. He’d never have agreed to become a vampire again.” 

The words kept rushing out of her now that she had begun, as if she’d opened a dam into the darkest corners of her mind. 

“I’ll have to watch everyone I love die. Josie, Lizzie, Bonnie, Elena, Alaric, and now Elena’s baby.” The names of her family members dropped from her mouth like lead. 

“And that’s the hardest part of being a vampire, love,” Klaus finally spoke up. “It’s why I refused human connection for so long - the knowledge that one day everyone will die, but I will remain.”

He swallowed harshly, and Caroline thought that she saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes as he looked away from her. 

“It’s not a future I’m looking forward to with Hope,” he confessed to her. 

Caroline watched him, and was amazed at the way he looked when he thought about his daughter. The sadness of one day losing her seemed to fill him up, and she found herself wanting to find a way to make him feel better. 

“I’m excited to meet her,” she told him. “Stefan told me how much you adore her, even Alaric saw it when he was here.” 

His gaze returned to hers, and she was happy to see that his eyes were dry as he smiled softly at her. 

“I’m also pleased that you’ll get to meet her this evening. I do hope that you get on well.” 

Caroline was flustered by the knowledge that he wanted her to like his daughter, and she smiled at him in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. Being around Klaus again was confusing for her. She had forgotten how intense he was, and the way that her body and mind reacted to him. His eyes were knowing as he watched her, and the smile slid from her face. She pursed her mouth to keep from talking, not wanting to embarrass herself with something she might say. His eyes flickered down to her mouth and back up to her eyes, and Caroline found herself grateful for the table between them. She pulled her gaze away from his face and returned to her consideration of the sun. 

They continued to sit quietly, and, after a while, Caroline was grateful for his company. They passed the rest of the afternoon in silent contemplation of former lovers, and the future deaths of their children.


	5. By the Dim and Flaring Lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Caroline find themselves at a Mikaelson family dinner, and we finally find out what's been going on with Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story and leaving kudos and comments.  
> I've actually received a couple comments asking for more Elejah and Klaroline. I want to reiterate the slow burn tag for this story. It's a very slow burn. If that's something you don't have the patience for, sorry, but this story is already completely planned out. I'm not going to change my plans regarding the progression of the relationships. 
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter! I promise I'm actively working to finish up the story so that none of us will have to wait too long between updates.

It was the sound of her own rumbling stomach that finally woke Elena. She jerked awake at the noise and saw that the light in the room had changed. She must have been asleep for a long time for the sun to have shifted like it had. The room, so brightly lit this morning, was now gold with late afternoon sun, which threw long shadows onto the walls and floor. The air was still and stuffy, and a light sheen of sweat had accumulated on her skin while she had slept. As she wiped a hand across her face and down her neck, she idly wondered why the air conditioning was so rarely on in the Mikaelson house. Stretching her legs long down the bed, she put a hand on the mattress and pushed herself up slowly. She would have preferred to lay in bed, but the growling stomach that woke her up was demanding food. Her stomach was almost cramping, and she realized that she had definitely missed lunch. 

She left the unbearable stuffiness of her bedroom, leaving the door open to try to allow fresh air to flow in. The house was quiet as she made her way down to the kitchen, but as she got closer she heard singing coming from inside. Hayley was the only person there when Elena walked in. She was singing under her breath as she reached for dishes on a shelf, but stopped when she saw Elena standing unsure in the doorway. 

“Hey,” Elena greeted cautiously. She and Hayley hadn’t really known each other in Mystic Falls. Everything she’d heard about her had been mostly after the fact, when the other woman had left the town quickly and on bad terms. 

Hayley looked different though, from how Elena remembered her, and so she hoped that she was different in attitude as well. 

As if able to hear Elena’s silent wish, the other woman smiled, one side of her mouth tilting up softly. 

“Hi, Elena,” she returned. “Did you sleep alright?”

Elena shrugged. “I did, thanks. I’m starving, though - I accidentally slept through lunch.” 

Hayley tucked her chin and let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I remember, when I was pregnant with Hope, I couldn’t stop eating. I was constantly hungry - when I wasn’t being sick, that is.” 

Elena allowed herself to chuckle in response. It was nice to encounter someone who had gone through something very similar to what she was experiencing now. Even Caroline, who’d had a true pregnancy with the twins, had been a vampire the entire time, and couldn’t really relate completely to Elena’s day-to-day struggles. 

“So,” Hayley paused and shifted the plates she was holding to her hip, face going serious. She tilted her head and looked directly into Elena’s eyes. “I know that we don’t know each other very well, but I just wanted to let you know that, if you need anything - anything at all - you can reach out. I was serious earlier at the Faction meeting; I want to help you as much as you’ll let me.” 

Elena wrapped her long arms around her torso, pressing her palms into her sides. “Thank you, Hayley,” she murmured, trying to make eye contact to show that she meant her gratitude. 

Hayley, seeing that Elena was losing the tenuous grip on her emotions, gave another close mouthed smile, but said nothing as she took the plates and headed towards the dining room. On her way out the room, she used her foot to tap the base of the door next to a cupboard. 

“There’s cereal in there and bowls in the cabinet,” she told Elena, and left to begin to set the table. 

Elena was happy to be pointed in the direction of food - even if it was only cereal. 

* * *

She was eating and staring into space when Klaus silently arrived in the kitchen. Behind him a well dressed delivery man was following, a blank-eyed stare telling Elena that he had been compelled. He was carrying a large box, and once in the kitchen, he began to remove restaurant takeout style containers. Elena watched, confused. 

“Why are you getting takeout when you have such a nice kitchen to cook in?” She had no idea why someone would waste the space. She and Damon would love to have a kitchen like this back in Mystic Falls. She flinched - would have loved. 

At the sudden sound of her voice, Klaus looked up from where he was supervising the delivery man, hands clasped behind his back. A smirk grew on his face as he considered Elena’s question. “Come now, love,” he chided her. “We’re immortal. What use do we have for kitchens when we prefer to feed on the blood of the innocent?” 

Freya entered the kitchen right as Klaus finished speaking. “Stop terrorizing her, Niklaus.” She rolled her eyes as she passed him and moved to get serving dishes from a cabinet. She placed them in front of the delivery man and continued. “We’re catering because the entire family is eating together tonight,” she told Elena. “And that’s more cooking than any one of us feels like dealing with.” 

Elena attempted to keep a straight face as she watched Klaus do as commanded by his sister. It was very funny to her, watching Freya boss around the Mikaelson siblings, and she appreciated the small distraction she got from observing this new Mikaelson family dynamic. 

Klaus, undaunted by his sister, moved to the fridge and came back with a blood bag. He leaned one hip against the counter as he ripped into it messily, making eye contact with Elena the entire time, as if trying to get a rise out of her. 

She shrugged, nonplussed. “I was a vampire before I became human again,” she reminded him. “And now I’m a med student - do you really think a little bit of blood is going to bother me?” 

Klaus only grinned at her, blood staining his teeth a vivid scarlet. “I do appreciate you regaining your humanity,” he praised. “Should I decide to start up my hybrid project again.”

The delivery man didn’t flinch at Klaus’ actions, instead continuing to mindlessly unpack the food and put it into the dishes that were laid out on the counter. 

“Don’t be an asshole, Klaus.” Hayley returned to the kitchen, grabbed one of the dishes, now full of food, and walked back out. 

Caroline was right behind Hayley and laughed brightly at the situation. “It’s so nice,” she informed Klaus as she sat next to Elena. “To not be the only person brave enough to tell you to shut up.” 

He only scowled around the room. “It would be wise for you all to remember that I am, in fact, the King of New Orleans. Have some deference.” When no one responded his scowl deepened into an angry pout, and he straightened up and moved to leave the room. 

“Take one of the dishes with you,” Freya commanded, not looking up from where she was helping the delivery man pack up the empty boxes. 

Klaus paused but didn’t turn around, clearly contemplating not listening to his sister. 

Freya raised her eyes from the counter and leveled his back with a cold stare. Elena flinched at the look, and she felt Caroline sit up straight next to her. Even though she had never doubted that Freya was a Mikaelson, there was certainly no question now. The ancient power in her eyes was something that she had only ever seen from Klaus, and it was unnerving to see it in Freya, who only moments earlier had been wearing a friendly expression. 

“Niklaus.” 

The one word from his sister had him spinning on his heel, and he quickly returned to the counter and grabbed two dishes of food. 

“King,” he muttered under his breath, and left for the dining room. 

When he was gone from the room, Freya smirked to herself and went back to her work. The tension left the air, and Elena dipped her spoon back into her cereal. It had gone soggy while she had been watching the by-play, but she ate it anyway because she didn’t want to waste perfectly good food. Next to her, Caroline turned to face her, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand. 

“Still hungry, Elena?” she asked with a smile. “At this rate, you’re not going to have any problems gaining

the doctor recommended weight.” 

Elena dropped her spoon, and it clattered noisily against the porcelain bowl. She placed her hands on the counter and stood abruptly. Why would Caroline say something like that? Didn’t she realize how miserable Elena felt right now - did she really need to add to that by joking about her weight? She pushed her dark hair behind her ears and looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find an answer. 

“Thanks, Care.” She made no effort to hide her hurt or sarcasm, only turned away from her friend and walked out of the kitchen.

She heard Caroline stand behind her. “Wait!” she called. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Elena didn’t turn. She walked into the dining room, hoping to retrieve a little of the peace that she had found and lost so quickly in the kitchen. 

* * *

Caroline looked helplessly after Elena as she left the kitchen. When Elena was no longer in sight, she glanced at Freya, who was watching Caroline calmly. She was a little embarrassed that this other woman, who she barely even knew, had witnessed Caroline’s unfortunate tendency to put her foot in her mouth. She was unsure how to proceed. Freya didn’t appear to be judging her, but she wasn’t an easy woman to read, even for Caroline. 

In the end, she sat back down at the counter. She rested her arms on the counter and nervously clenched her fists. “Sometimes I forget that Damon’s really gone,” she admitted. “And that Elena isn’t back to her old self yet.” 

Freya crossed her arms and leant against the counter across from Caroline. “A very long time ago, before I was reunited with my siblings, I fell in love and became pregnant. At the time I was living with my Aunt Dahlia, who was a tyrant, and who I did not want to have near my child. In the end, Dahlia killed that man that I had hoped to marry, and I lost the baby. I still feel the pain of their loss every day.”

Freya broke eye contact with Caroline and looked down, beginning to pick at an invisible speck on the countertop. 

“What I’m saying is this - it’s never easy to return to normal. And some people never do.” 

Caroline regarded Freya empathetically. She was surprised that she was so willing to share such a painful part of her story. The Mikaelsons weren’t known for baring their histories or emotions, only sharing information in order to manipulate and receive a desired result for whatever war required it. It was nice, she thought, being able to see Freya as a human. It had taken her a long time to feel that way about Klaus, and she still was unsure about the rest of his siblings. 

“I know that it’s not easy,” Caroline told her, throat tight with emotion. “I lost my husband too. Stefan was Damon’s brother.” 

Freya reached out and put her hand on top of Caroline’s. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said. “Maybe you should try reaching out to Elena, not as a friend who wants to help her feel better, but as someone who knows what she’s going through.” 

Caroline nodded thoughtfully but stayed seated at the counter instead of going off to find Elena. She wanted to find a way to put her words together before they spoke again. 

* * *

When Elena entered the dining room, she saw that Klaus had already seated himself at the head of the long table. He had pushed the chair away from the table and was sprawled across it, lackadaisically like a boy-prince, with one booted foot on the ground and the other leg hanging over the arm. As she watched him carelessly text on his phone, she thought that all he was missing was the crooked crown. 

Hayley and Jackson were also seated at the table, two seats down from Klaus. The chair to his right was taken by a little girl with long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at Elena curiously as she walked into the room, but then returned to the drawing she was scrawling onto the corner of the table with a piece of chalk. 

“Sit wherever you like, love,” Klaus instructed. He returned his feet to the floor and began to talk to his daughter about her art piece.

Elena sat down across from Hayley, and took the opportunity to observe Hope. She had to admit to herself that Klaus’ daughter looked perfectly normal. Maybe a little more well dressed than the average 7 year old, something that was probably Rebekah’s doing. But she didn’t have horns or a tail, which Elena had almost been expecting. She and her father were talking in hushed tones about her drawing, and it was a shock to see the soft way that they interacted. She had no false impressions of Klaus - he was brutal and violent and selfish. But watching him with Hope made Elena wonder if there was a new side to him that she had yet to encounter. 

Soon the other Mikaelson siblings entered the dining room. Elijah sat down at Elena’s left, which she appreciated. She still wasn’t comfortable enough with the others to sit next to them for an entire meal. 

Jackson stood up and informed them that he was going to help Freya bring in the food. Hayley told Hope to do the same - her aunt and Jackson needed her help. As the two left the room, Jackson put his hand on top of Hope’s head and ruffled her hair. She grinned up at him and raced him to the kitchen. 

Klaus continued to use Hope’s chalk to add to her drawing as Jackson, Hope, Freya, and Caroline finally walked in. After setting the food down, they all turned to their seats. Freya sat at the end of the table opposite Klaus, and Caroline sat at the only seat left, on Klaus’ left, next to Elena. She was clearly apprehensive as she sat down. She mouthed a silent apology to Elena, and Elena took her hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. Caroline was Elena’s best friend, and she didn’t want to hold a grudge. She knew that Caroline wasn’t trying to be condescending earlier, and they would need to be a united front if they were going to make it through their time in New Orleans. 

“Tell me, Elena,” Elijah spoke next to her. “How is Mystic Falls?” 

She paused, unable to answer. She had always been so wrapped up in Damon and work and her friends that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually gone to a Mystic Falls event just to see the town. Aside from Kol and Rebekah, who were arguing on their end of the table, everyone was looking at her, politely waiting for her answer. 

Elena felt a small edge of panic begin to well up in her chest at the attention, but before she could fall over it into a full blown attack, a small voice asked from across from her, “What’s Mystic Falls?” 

The eyes left her and turned to Hope, and Elena felt an inordinate amount of relief for the girl’s timing. 

Klaus answered her before anyone else had the opportunity. “Mystic Falls is the town where Caroline and Elena are from. It’s actually where your aunt and uncles and I grew up, and we lived there again quite recently.” 

The adrenaline of panic was leaving her body, and it was overtaken again by the surprise she felt at watching Klaus interact with his daughter. The patience he clearly had was immense when it came to her. Elena was pleased by the way they interacted. She would freely admit to anyone who asked that, when she had heard that Klaus had fathered a child, she had been expecting to hear soon after about the child’s death, either accidentally or intentionally. In her mind he was not the father type, and he had burned so many bridges that, even if he did end up caring for his daughter, one of his enemies would attempt to harm her. And so she was relieved, for Hope’s sake, that he was clearly devoted and practicing restraint when it came to his temper. 

“Yes, yes, Mystic Falls is quite lovely when you can get past the backwater types who live there,” Rebekah’s voice cut across the table. “But tell me, how is Matt?” 

Elena pulled her attention away from Hope and rolled her eyes at Rebekah’s question. Clearly she hadn’t evolved from her need to insult people to make her seem less invested. She knew that the other woman wasn’t as cruel and heartless as she wanted people to believe, but Elena had never been a fan of how the blonde tried to make others feel inferior in order to hide her own insecurities. 

The only reason she answered was because she knew that Caroline was likely to make the situation worse. 

“Matt’s doing better now,” she informed the table. “He lost his fiancée not too long ago. But he's the sheriff, and that keeps him busy.” 

Rebekah aimed a proud smile down at her dinner plate. “I always knew he was going to do good things.” 

Elena’s tight expression softened a bit at the affectionate way that Rebekah talked about Matt. It was good to see that time hadn’t changed her opinion of the man, even if it also hadn’t changed her opinion of the townspeople. 

Elijah turned his head from Rebekah and gave Elena his full attention. “And how is Jeremy, Elena?” His voice was polite enough, but Elena was surprised that he even remembered her brother’s name. 

Jeremy and Elijah had never spent much, if any, time together when his family had been in Mystic Falls. He had never really bothered knowing much beyond who he had needed to protect during their first deal so long ago. But as she looked at him, she could tell that he was actually interested in her answer to the question. 

“Jeremy should be in Mystic Falls by now,” she replied. “He’s going to work at the Salvatore School to teach the kids supernatural defense.”

Elijah hummed an acknowledgement then continued in a dry voice, “Alaric informed us of the school when he was here helping us deal with a rather persistent spirit.” 

“Persistent is an understatement,” Klaus added. “I’d like to hear more about this school. Caroline, you founded it for your daughters, correct?” 

Caroline straightened in her chair at being addressed for the first time during dinner. Elena watched her face light up and was glad that Klaus had specifically asked her friend. Aside from her daughters, Caroline’s favorite thing to talk about was the school she had built. It was probably the accomplishment that made her the most proud. Elena also appreciated that the question was able to draw Caroline’s focus to something other than her. She was grateful for her friend’s support and strength, but it was exhausting being watched with the intensity of Caroline’s full attention. Most of the time, Elena just wanted to lay in bed and grieve, and while she knew she wouldn’t be able to do that here in New Orleans, having Caroline distracted sometimes would be a relief. 

Elena listened with one ear to Caroline’s impassioned description of the Salvatore School while poking slowly at the food in front of her. She felt guilty for having eaten too recently, knowing that dinner would soon follow. Her appetite was mostly gone now, which was a relief from her near constant hunger, but she also didn’t want Elijah or Freya to think that she didn’t appreciate the fact that they were feeding her. It was some type of italian dish with sausage and potato. Damon had made something similar when he had first begun to cook. All he had known was italian food, and it had taken months to rid the house of the smell of garlic. She smiled a teary smile down at her plate when she remembered the one time that he had almost set the kitchen on fire while trying to make lasagna. They had gotten distracted on the couch while it had been in the oven, and they’d only stopped when they had smelled the smoke. That night, instead of lasagna they’d had wine and bread in bed. 

She tuned back in to the world around her at the sound of Freya’s voice. 

“Your school certainly sounds wonderful,” she complimented Caroline. “I don’t think there’s anything else like it in the world.” 

Caroline smiled her thanks at Freya and added, “Alaric and I wanted to make sure that our girls are raised somewhere where they can be safe as they learn and practice their powers. We worked so hard that we knew that we could provide that safe place for other children too.” 

Elena smiled proudly at her friend. Caroline was right when she said that she and Alaric had worked hard. Hard work came naturally to the blonde, and it had paid off with Josie and Lizzie knowing that they’d always be safe and never have to be ashamed or hide their powers. 

“I’m learning about my powers too,” Hope piped up. “Aunt Freya is helping me.” 

“That’s really good,” Caroline praised. “My friend Bonnie Bennett didn’t learn about her magic until she was 16, and that made learning to control them hard for her. Now she’s helping my daughters learn. You and your Aunt Freya should come visit sometime. Bonnie and Josie and Lizzie would love to meet you.” 

Hope turned wide eyes back and forth between her mom and dad. “Can I?” she begged. 

Hayley ran a hand over Hope’s hair. “Your dad and I will talk about it, sweetheart.” 

Content with that answer for the moment, the little girl returned to her food. 

The group ate in silence for a few moments, no sound but the scraping of silverware on china. Elena was just beginning to feel awkward, she didn’t think she’d ever gone so long around the Originals in silence, when Kol began to speak. 

“Elena, darling,” he drawled from Elijah’s other side.

She slowly turned her head in his direction. His tone was cheery, and she had learned from experience to be cautious whenever Kol appeared to be in a good mood.

“Do tell us about yourself. How are you now that you are no longer a vampire and have no more hunters to help kill Original vampires?” 

He was clearly trying to bait her, and Elena was in no mood to engage. Once upon a time she would have responded with equal bitterness, but she had gone through too much since high school to stoop back down to Kol’s level. She really hoped that he wasn’t going to be like this the entire time that she was in New Orleans - the stay would be miserable if that were the case. 

Elijah reprimanded Kol quickly. “Behave, Kol. Elena is our guest, and you’re perfectly alive now.” 

“And watch what you say in front of Hope,” Hayley added, a protective hand on her daughter’s shoulder. 

Hope was watching the conversation curiously. “Did you die, Uncle Kol?” 

Kol winced and looked apologetically at Hayley, who scowled darkly at him and gestured for him to answer Hope’s question. 

“I did, pet. But I came back, as you can see. Right as rain, now.” 

“Do people normally come back from the dead?” the girl continued, undaunted by the uncomfortable expressions of the adults around her. 

Jackson laughed and tried to cover it by taking a sip of his beer. Klaus shrugged casually, as if passing that question off to someone else. 

Elena was the one who finally answered, when it seemed like no one else knew quite what to say. 

“Normally when people die, they don’t come back,” she told Hope, trying to speak past the sadness in her throat. “But sometimes, if we’re very lucky, people like your uncle do.” 

The girl nodded, as if this conversation of death and return was perfectly comprehensible for her. “Have you ever had someone come back from the dead?”

Elena nodded. “My brother, Jeremy.” 

Hope tilted her head and watched Elena with eyes that were too serious and knowing for such a young girl. “But you’ve had people not come back too.” 

Elena nodded again, but couldn’t bring herself to form words. And it was probably for the best, she thought. Hope didn’t need to be burdened with her problems. 

Caroline grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Elena gripped her fingers tightly, and tried to focus on the sensation of her friend's skin instead of the burning grief in her chest. 

“Tell them about your residency, Elena,” Caroline prompted. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to gather her emotions. She was grateful to have something else to focus on instead of mentally listing the names of everyone she had lost. 

Clearing her throat, she told them all about her work at Mystic Falls Hospital. “I’m in the cardiac care unit, right now,” she said. “Though I probably won’t still have a position when I get back. I had to leave without putting in notice.” 

“You know,” Klaus spoke from the head of the table. “I have connections to people who could help you return to your residency, or find you a new one if you prefer.” 

Elena’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as Klaus’ offer. He had never offered to help her before, not without a catch. “And you need something in return, of course. Are we going to bargain now?” 

Elijah placed his silverware down firmly on the table. He didn’t slam it, but it was close enough that the entire table noticed. Klaus hid a grin behind his wine, and Elena furrowed her brows in question. 

“Niklaus will be making no such bargains with you while you are here. Will you, brother?” 

Klaus shifted his expression into one of carefully crafted solemnity. “Naturally not,  _ brother _ . I haven’t forgotten after all, that you are the only one allowed to strike bargains with the lovely Elena.” 

“Leave her alone,” Caroline bit out. Her voice was tight and serious, and when Elena looked over she was almost glaring at Klaus, eyebrows pulled low on her face. 

Trusting that Caroline had Klaus handled, Elena glanced at Elijah to see his reaction to his brother’s words. He was avoiding eye contact with the rest of the room, instead looking at her out of the corner of his eye. There was a slight pull to his mouth, a subtle smirk that told her that he was remembering all the deals that they had negotiated during his time in Mystic Falls. It was funny to her how Klaus thought that she and Elijah had made frequent and worthwhile negotiations. Because as many times as they had tried to reach a middle ground between their two warring sides, just as often the negations had fallen apart and left the situation generally worse than before. He too was clearly remembering how badly their arrangements always ended. She chuckled to herself, just loud enough for Elijah to hear. He tipped his wine glass in her direction, and she raised her own glass of water. 

Conversation started to pick up again, and Elena actually found herself enjoying spending time listening to the Mikaelsons tell stories about their exploits in New Orleans. Kol was in the middle of a fascinating body swap tale when Caroline’s phone started ringing. 

“Sorry, sorry!” she muttered as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “It’s Bonnie - I really need to take this.” She stood, and Elena moved to follow, placing her napkin on the table. “No, you stay, Elena. I won’t be long.” 

Caroline moved out of the room, answering her phone as soon as she passed through the door to the atrium. Elena watched her anxiously, needing to hear about what was going on with her other friend who was currently risking her own life to keep her and her baby safe. 

* * *

Bonnie and Enzo were an hour outside of Chicago when she finally felt safe enough to call Caroline. Outside the windshield, the road stretched long and straight, disappearing into the pitch black of the night. There were no buildings around them now. They had driven far enough into the country that only farms surrounded them on the two lane road. The corn and wheat and soybean fields were impossible to see in the dark, and her lack of night vision made her uncomfortable. Anything or anyone could be hiding in the rows of grain. Enzo was driving though, and he would make sure that they weren’t surprised like they had been in the city. He was easily pushing 90 miles an hour by this point. He’d already compelled two cops who had pulled them over, and he wasn’t planning on stopping again. She flexed her toes in her boots; her legs and feet were tight and tired from the running they had done that afternoon. Her whole body had sunk into the seat in fatigue, and she had to rest her elbow on the car door as she held the phone to her ear. 

After a few rings Caroline picked up the phone, a rushed greeting already halfway lost in the empty space before the call connected.

“Bonnie? Where are you? Are you okay?” 

She closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of her friend’s voice. So they had made it safely to New Orleans. Caroline wouldn’t sound so frantic about her safety if she herself wasn’t safe. 

“I’m fine, Care,” Bonnie sighed into the phone. “Enzo and I are heading out of Chicago. Those witches tracked us there and ambushed us this afternoon. I don’t think they figured out that Elena isn’t with us, but I don’t know how long that will hold up.” 

“That doesn’t sound fine to me,” Caroline scolded. 

Bonnie could imagine the hand that the blonde would have on her hip, and the angry tilt to her head as she spoke. 

“We’re fine, gorgeous,” Enzo stated. “I got our girl out safe and sound. We’re headed southwest now into the plains. I’m hoping to lose them somewhere in Missouri or Kansas.”

In the quiet pauses of the conversation Bonnie could hear the chatter of people in the background of wherever Caroline was. Suddenly Elena’s laughter rang loud and clear over the line, and Bonnie started to tear up at the sound of her friend’s momentary joy. 

“How’s Elena doing?” she found herself asking. 

Caroline sighed deeply in her ear, and Bonnie heard her shift the phone to her other hand. There were a few moments of silence as Caroline walked farther away from the party, the sound of conversation fading until Bonnie couldn’t hear it at all. 

“We’re eating dinner right now. She’s doing as well as can be expected, I guess.” Caroline’s fatigue and concern curled through her voice. “You know Elena. She hides her emotions so well, even from us. She hasn’t really shown much of her grief since we got here.” 

Bonnie leaned back against the headrest in disappointment. Elena’s tendency to bottle up her grief was well known among her friends. The problem of course was that, generally, she eventually would reach a breaking point and lash out against anyone or anything nearby. It had happened with Jeremy, with Damon the first time, with Jenna. The only time that she had been able to manage her grief had been when her parents had died and she had first started dating Stefan. Stefan had helped her grieve Damon the first time as well, and he had probably known Elena’s grieving process better than any of them. But he was gone now too, and Bonnie wasn’t sure that Elena was going to let anyone in this time around. 

“There’s not really much we can do except let her know that we’re here for her,” she said. 

“I know,” Caroline acknowledged. “But that doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Unable to think of a solution, the silence fell heavily between them as they considered their friend. 

Eventually, needing to discuss other things, Bonnie switched topics. “So, have you asked Klaus about sending someone to Mystic Falls?” 

“Not yet,” Caroline admitted. “I will soon, but I just haven’t found the right time.” 

More silence and the sound of Caroline walking as she paced. 

“Tell me really, Bon. How are you doing?” 

Bonnie smiled at her friend’s concern, but knew that she couldn’t really share how tired and scared she was. Caroline had enough on her plate with Elena and the Mikaelsons, and Bonnie had taken care of herself for a long time. She could handle the burden so that her friends wouldn’t have to. 

“I’m alright,” she lied. “It’s not like I haven’t done harder things to help out before. And being with Enzo makes it easier.” 

Enzo allowed a hand to fall from the steering wheel, and he reached out to twine his fingers through hers. 

“Are you sure, Bon? Because it’s not fair, what we’re asking you to do.”

“I’m sure, Care. Go back to dinner - we’ll talk more later.” 

They made their goodbyes and hung up, Caroline telling her one last time to call if something went wrong. Once Bonnie had her phone put away, she turned her head to look at Enzo. His eyes were firm on the road, but he smiled when he sensed her looking at him.

She could feel the coven’s power weakening in her senses the further that they got away from Chicago. They had been lucky to have escaped this afternoon. It hadn’t been the entire coven that had found them, but even just the few that were there had been more powerful than she had been ready to deal with. She had still been able to feel the weird connection between the coven members - like a taut string that connected them all together. Bonnie needed to do some research and see if there was a way to snap that link. 

She was dragged from her thoughts when Enzo took her hand, still gripped in his, and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. She smiled softly at him and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. Keeping her gaze turned in his direction, she watched the night pass by them through the window on the other side of his head. She imagined that, instead of running further away, she was on her way home to Mystic Falls. All of her friends were there waiting for her, and most of all she imagined the way that Damon would have grinned at her as he welcomed her home from a long trip away.


	6. Writ in Burnished Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meets with Vincent and Davina, and things get messy when Caroline meets a witch.

It had only been a week, but Caroline felt like she’d been in New Orleans for months now. Time had been passing at a snail’s pace cooped up in the Mikaelson Compound, unable to leave for fear that the coven might have already tracked them to the city. After days of intense scouring and networking, Elijah and Klaus had decided the witches weren’t in the city, and she and Elena were at last allowed out of the house. Vincent and Davina had requested a meeting with Elena at St. Anne’s. They were currently on their way to the coven’s meeting ground, walking the half mile or so at Elijah’s insistence. He felt like the walk would be good for Elena, and Caroline was happy to stretch her legs after being kept in the house with no outlet for her increasingly nervous energy. Elena’s pace was sluggish, so the party moved slowly. Caroline walked behind her friend, preferring to keep an eye on her back in case someone was watching them. So instead, Elijah walked beside Elena and coaxed her into conversation.

Caroline inhaled deeply, filling her lungs to capacity. The air smelled like the dirty, stale water of the Mississippi River, and as she exhaled she tried to release all of her worries from the past week. Klaus walked at her side, positioning himself between her and the road, and every now and then he turned his head slightly to look in her direction. Unsure, she ignored his attention, instead turning her face up to the sky. The morning was clear and breezeless, no clouds to provide even the illusion of shade. Ahead of her she could hear Elijah and Elena talking. Elena’s voice was cheery but tired as she explained her experiences at med school. Beside her Elijah walked with his hands in his pockets, and Caroline could see a tenseness in his back and shoulders that told her he was ready to move at any sign of need from Elena. His voice carried back to her ears, and she was able to hear him tell Elena that he had always imagined that she would be a good doctor. Elena’s head dipped down, and Caroline watched her tuck her hair behind her ears. 

Tired of the silence, Caroline attempted to start up a conversation with Klaus. “I don’t think I could ever live here,” she lamented. She sees Klaus’ mouth turn down out of the corner of her eye. “It’s just too hot.” 

His frown loosened at her last comment, and he nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. “I can see how someone unused to it might not enjoy the weather here. One does adjust though, given time.” He watched her as he finished his sentence, and Caroline had to look away. 

“I will admit, however,” Klaus continued. “That the addition of car exhaust and buildings which block the breeze, this past century and half have added a new, particular, type of misery.” 

“So what was New Orleans like then,” she asked. “Before all of this?” She gestured widely from the cars on the street to the skyscrapers visible over the shorter buildings of the Quarter. 

He smiled fondly at her exaggerated movement. “New Orleans has always been a fairly active port city, though frequently occupied by one military or another. There were so many boats coming in and out that there was a constant supply of fresh blood. Missing persons rarely raised an eyebrow - everyone was too busy with trade and debauchery.” 

She rolled her eyes at his description and crossed her arms. “It must have been a lot of fun,” she retorted. “To be able to murder as many people as you wanted with no one try and stop you.” 

Klaus allowed his mouth to stay in a smile, but his eyes turned serious and heavy. “Underneath that carefully maintained façade, Caroline, you are a monster. Just like me - don’t pretend as if you don’t know. We live only through the lifeblood of others. You’ve already killed for your friends; eventually, you will see that you yourself have equal value. The idea of death - of choosing your own life at the expense of someone else’s - you will adjust to this more and more as time passes.” He looked away from her and clasped his hands behind his back. “And you will have millennia, if I have anything to say about it.” 

Caroline looked down, flustered and unsure how to react at his easy expression of her importance. Her heart rate picked up - she knew he could hear it. She felt vaguely like a teenager again as they lapsed back into loaded silence. 

They reached the church shortly, and Elijah held the door for her and Elena. Klaus reached out a hand and placed it on her back to guide her through the door, and as he did, the rough pad of his thumb briefly brushed along her spine where the low back of her dress exposed her skin. The sensation travelled up her spine, and her back went stiff. 

As she walked into the building she was greeted by a rush of cool air. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the narthex, lit only by dim yellow lights and candles. The air was still and smelled like dust as they passed through into the church sanctuary. Davina and Vincent were waiting on the altar, standing above them, tall and powerful and clearly carefully designed. In front of the pair was a table, covered with a blanket and a pillow at one end. Klaus and Elijah strode down the aisle like they owned the building, and she and Elena trailed behind, quietly observing the space. It looked more like a church than a community center - full of dark woods and leftover remnants of catholicism. But it felt old and powerful and . . . heavy. The atmosphere of the place settled uncomfortably on Caroline’s shoulders and in her chest. 

“Welcome.” Vincent offered them a close-mouthed smile. Again, magnetically, she found herself turning her attention to the man, just as in the bar. “Elena, Caroline, thank you for joining us this morning. This is where the New Orleans covens meet and organize.”

That would explain the pressure, Caroline thought. She wondered if she was feeling wards that had been placed on the building, or if it was the spirits of other witches making it known that her presence was unwanted. 

“I’d like to go ahead and get started,” he continued. “Forgive me, but as this is a sacred space for our community, I’d like to have vampires present for as little time as possible.” 

“We understand, Vincent,” Elijah acknowledged calmly, even as Caroline saw Klaus’ lip curl in distaste at the witch’s statement. 

“Come lay down on the table, Elena,” Vincent instructed. “Hopefully with our spells, we’ll be able to get answers to some of the questions we all have.” 

Caroline stood back guardedly as Elijah helped Elena up to the altar and onto the table. She could see her friend’s grip was tight on Elijah’s hand, displaying the nervousness that she wasn’t voicing. Once laid down, Davina positioned herself over Elena’s stomach, while Vincent stood by her head. The younger witch smiled down reassuringly at Elena. 

“Don’t worry,” Davina told her. “This won’t hurt you or your baby.” 

Elena sighed deeply and gave a determined nod. 

“I’m going to put my hands on your stomach,” Davina continued. “And Vincent is going to hold your head, and we’ll be able to see if there’s anything about your baby that would make those other witches want him or her.” 

Davina placed her hands flat on Elena’s belly, and Vincent gripped either side of her head. They both closed their eyes and began to speak as one, their voices flowing together into a chant that Caroline couldn’t follow. She wished that she had continued with her French classes in college, instead of just making it through high school, because she knew enough to at least recognize the language they were chanting, if not understand it. 

Caroline watched intently, ready to move at the first sign of discomfort from Elena. She was so involved in her guarding that she didn’t even notice the shift in the air until the lights flickered above her head. Elena’s eyes fluttered closed at the same time, and Caroline lurched forward, prepared to wrench the witches’ hands from her friend. Next to her, Elijah moved as well, and she knew that, had Elena made even the smallest noise of pain, he would have removed Vincent’s heart before Caroline could reach them. As it was, Elena remained silent, her eyes closed, her expression calm. 

The minutes stretched on, silent except for the steady breathing of Elena and the chanting of Davina and Vincent. Eventually the words cut off on a harsh syllable and their eyes, having fallen closed like Elena’s, shot open again. Vincent carefully removed his hands from Elena’s head, watching Elijah warily as the vampire moved forward to help her sit up.

“Well?” Caroline demanded, impatient with the silence. 

Davina didn’t answer her, instead turning to her friend. “Was your husband a vampire, Elena?” 

“He was for a long time,” Elena answered, voice rough. “But he took the cure and became human, like me.” 

Vincent cleared his throat and looked sympathetically at the woman still seated on the altar. He took her hand. “Because you and your husband both took the Cure, because the Cure ran through your blood and his, that blood was passed on to your child.” 

Elena’s shoulders slumped, and she ran a hand through her hair. 

“What does that mean?” she sighed. 

“Your child carries the Cure inside of his blood,” the witch explained, eyebrows furrowing at Elena’s numb expression. 

“ _ His _ blood?” 

Davina grinned and leaned forward. “You’re having a boy,” she told Elena. Her blue eyes were bright and happy to be sharing the news. 

Elena’s face crumpled and she began to weep into her hands. Caroline rushed forward to wrap her up in her arms. Elijah handed her a handkerchief as she passed him, and she used it to wipe her friend’s face. She whispered soothing tones, holding her tightly. Elena clung back, resting her head on Caroline’s shoulder. 

“What happens now?” Caroline asked Vincent, who was watching the two women sadly. 

He gathered himself and gave her his full attention, tearing his eyes from Elena. “Because the baby is a boy, he won’t be a dopplegänger. But he still carries that magic inside of him, and a new dopplegänger will eventually appear in the bloodline.” 

Caroline nodded, carefully tucking the information away and making a plan for the next 500 years of her life. She wouldn’t let Elena’s children or grandchildren be used as pawns. Not ever. 

“While these witches are after the baby because of the dopplegänger magic,” Vincent continued. “The fact that he is also a naturally occurring cure to vampirism means that there may eventually be others who want to either destroy the Cure or use it to eliminate other vampires.” 

Elena looked up from Caroline’s neck and wiped the tears from her face. “That’s not going to happen,” she stated forcefully. “I won’t let it.” 

Humming her agreement, Caroline tucked a strand of Elena’s hair behind her ear, not taking her eyes off her friend’s face. Her eyes were still wet, and she appeared a little dazed. Elena looked at the faces surrounding her, and she began to look slightly panicked. 

“Caroline,” Elijah prompted, and she turned her attention to the stoic vampire. He was watching Elena closely, but continued speaking. “Elena looks like she could use a break. If you’d like, I encourage the two of you to go to lunch, courtesy of my family.” 

Elena’s eyes flashed, and she focused on the elder Mikaelson. “Elijah, you can’t. You’re letting us stay with you, I can’t let you pay for our food as well.” 

He offered a bemused smile. “You can and you will,” he told her. “Come.” He moved to Elena’s other side and helped her slide off the table. He then began to lead her back down the aisle, not looking back at Davina or Vincent. 

Elena did though, turning as Elijah led her away and throwing a tired smile back at the two witches. “Thank you,” she said simply, then leaned on Elijah’s arm as she walked away, dragging her feet heavily. 

Klaus and Caroline remained for a moment, and she fully faced them as she spoke. “Yes, thank you,” she repeated. “It means a lot to me that you were able to help Elena today.” 

Davina continued to watch Elena and Elijah as they left, but Vincent acknowledged her thanks with a regal nod. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry we weren’t able to learn more.” 

Caroline crossed her arms and shrugged. “We know more than we did half an hour ago, which was nothing.” 

“Now, maybe, we can begin to form a plan of attack to rid us of this witch problem,” Klaus added. His voice was soft and dangerous, and he was staring into the distance as if already formulating his plan. 

Davina scoffed loudly. “That does seem to be your specialty,” she derided. Her eyes, which had been so soft as she helped Elena, were now as hard as diamonds and glittered dangerously. 

“Watch yourself, little witch,” he scolded, though his tone held no threat. “I’d hate to upset my brother were something to happen to you.” 

Vincent rolled his eyes and turned to the ceiling, looking for divine intervention. 

“You should leave, Klaus,” he told the rafters. “Before you start a new war.” 

Too tired to deal with witches in bad moods, Caroline grabbed Klaus’ hand, hoping the contact would be enough to shock him into following her out of the church. It appeared to work, as he looked down at their joined hands with wide eyes. She smiled and Vincent and Davina again before dragging the hybrid down the aisle and back out into the New Orleans morning. 

Elena and Elijah were waiting for them outside, sitting on a stone bench near the door. Elena’s eyes were closed, and her head was leaning back on the brick wall of the building. She looked up when Caroline and Klaus arrived but stayed seated. 

Elijah stood and re-buttoned his suit jacket. “Regarding lunch,” he began. “I recommend the creole restaurant around the corner. The food is above average, and it’s owned by a member of the Crescent Pack. She’s already been alerted to your arrival.”

She wanted to be irritated at his high handedness, but really Caroline was just happy that she didn’t have to try to find a restaurant nearby. “Does that sound good to you?” she asked Elena. She smiled in her friend’s direction, hoping to encourage a similar response. 

Elena nodded and pushed herself up from the bench. “That’s fine,” she responded. 

Caroline’s shoulders slumped a bit, but the smile stayed pasted on her face. She looped her arm through Elena’s and turned them in the direction that Elijah had pointed. He and Klaus stayed in front of the church, watching them as they walked to the corner and conversing quietly.

* * *

The restaurant, when they reached it, was crowded with tourists and noisy locals, giving Caroline hope for the food. A bell rang when they opened the door and entered the small space. Its exposed brick walls had been whitewashed, and dozens of tables had been packed into the dining room. A woman with a large mane of shiny curls immediately walked up to them. Her mouth was painted red, and she gave them a friendly smile. 

“Caroline and Elena?” she guessed. 

“Yes, hi,” Caroline responded, stretching out a hand. 

The brunette werewolf gripped it back firmly. “I’m Inès Fontenot, welcome to my store.” She began to walk further into the room, indicating for them to follow her. “Elijah told me you were coming, and the whole pack knows what’s going on, so I have a table set up for you near the back.” 

They trailed behind her as she continued to talk, and Caroline was grateful to leave the large crowd in the main eating area. They were led to a second dining room in the back, which was mostly empty. Inès seated them at a small table and handed them each a menu.

“We serve traditional creole food,” she explained. “That’s what I grew up watching my mom cook, but mostly because that’s what the tourists want.” She paused to chuckle at her own joke, and Caroline and Elena joined in politely. “We do have a more adventurous menu, generally just for pack members, but I tucked it in, in case you want to try nutria or possum.” 

Stomach turning at the thought of eating either of those things, Caroline tried to smile in order to not show disgust. 

Inès walked away after explaining that her brother would be taking their orders. Not feeling particularly brave, Caroline quickly makes her choice and sets the menu to the side. Quietly she watched Elena as her friend continued to consider the options. The quiet was good though, and she was happy to sip her water and enjoy a moment of peace after their emotional morning. Eventually Elena also set down her menu and gave a tired smile as she reached for her water. 

Sensing an opening, Caroline attempted to start the conversation that had been put off for too long. “So?” She hesitated, trying to read Elena’s mood. “How are you really doing? I know you’re getting up in the middle of the night - I can hear you from my room.” 

Elena shrugged, swirling her long fingers in the condensation on her glass. “I miss Damon,” she explained, paused and kept going. “I miss him so much that I can’t breathe. Sometimes I reach for him in the night, but he’s not there.” 

Caroline said nothing, knowing that interrupting now would only cause her to clam up again. 

“But I need to focus on keeping my baby safe. That’s what Damon would want.” She took a shuddery breath and tried not to start crying again, visibly pushing back the emotions still so fresh from the morning’s revelations. 

Remembering Freya’s advice, Caroline reached across the small table and grabbed Elena’s hand. “I remember losing Stefan, and sometimes thinking that I wouldn’t be able to keep going if not for my girls. And I know you lost him too.” She paused trying to find the words that she needed. “I’m going to be here, Elena,” she affirmed. “And I’m going to help you get to the other side.” 

Elena swallowed and nodded, her eyes filling with tears. When they spilled onto her cheeks she dashed them away with a groan of frustration. “I’m so tired of grieving,” she confessed. “I feel like I’ve spent the last 10 years grieving, and I’m ready to be done. Does that make me a bad person?” 

“What?” Caroline was amazed Elena could think that. “No! No. I don’t know anyone who has lost as many people as you have, Elena, and you have the right to mourn the way that  _ you _ choose.” 

“I loved Damon more than I thought was possible. I still love him,” Elena continued, pulling her hands from Caroline’s and hugged herself. “At night, I get out of bed, and mostly I find somewhere to cry. If I do that, then maybe I won’t cry during the day.” 

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food, and they used it as an excuse to pause and move to a new topic. Caroline could see that Elena was ready to stop talking about her grief, and she was glad herself. The food was warm and spicy and a momentary distraction from their feelings. 

A few minutes into their meal, she spoke again, a new question on her mind. “How excited are you to know that you’re having a boy?” 

Elena grinned, a larger smile than Caroline had seen since before Damon. There were tears in her eyes, but of happiness this time. “I can’t believe it,” she said. “You know that I’ve always wanted to be a mom, and now I’m going to have a little boy.” Elena’s smile dimmed a bit, but stayed on her face. “Damon would be so happy.” 

The conversation moved on from there, and they were able to talk lightly from then on. Elena told Caroline that she still hadn’t had an opportunity to talk to Jeremy, and Caroline shared what little she knew about Bonnie and Enzo. They wondered whether or not they’d be able to see a few of the city's tourist traps before they left.

“Who do you think we’ll be able to convince to take us to a jazz bar? Elijah doesn’t strike me as the type, and Klaus is probably tired of them,” Caroline suggested. 

“I think that Klaus would do a lot if you were the one to ask him,” Elena teased with a smirk. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when a man walked up to their table. He was clean cut but clearly a tourist, dressed in boat shoes and a ball cap. Unsure what to expect from the stranger, she tensed. The man ignored her completely, focusing his eyes on Elena in a way that made Caroline more than a little uncomfortable. 

“Excuse me,” he interrupted. “Are you Elena Gilbert?” 

Caroline was standing before she even registered moving, the harsh scrape of her chair on the floor drawing Inès out from a back room. Putting her hand on the man’s chest, she pushed him away from the table. He protested loudly, trying to move Caroline’s hand from his body. So instead she wrapped it around his neck, flashing him down a hallway and out a back door into an alley. Caroline trusted that Elena would be safe with Hayley’s pack member, and she wanted this stranger away from her as quickly as possible. 

He was coughing and sputtering when Caroline finally released his throat, moving her hand back down to his sternum and pushing him firmly into the brick wall at the back of the restaurant. 

“Why do you need to talk to Elena?” she demanded. 

“I wanted to confirm that she’s the doppelgänger,” the man confessed, voice rough from being dragged through the restaurant. 

Caroline found herself leaning forward, putting more pressure on the man’s chest as she allowed her fangs to drop. She felt the pulse of the veins around her eyes, and she was able to smell fear sweat as the man shifted underneath her hand. His eyes widened.

“Confirm?” she demanded. 

“No, you don’t understand! My coven -” His voice cut off with a gurgle, foamed blood appearing at the corners of his mouth.

The crackling of cartilage and bone echoed in the alley as she passed her hands between his ribs, and ended with a hollow squelch as she removed her hand from his chest cavity, clutching his heart firmly in her fist. 

The door to the restaurant flew open beside her, and Caroline turned and hissed, allowing the witch’s body to slide down the wall. But it was only Inès, who threw up an arm to hold back Elena as the brunette rushed forward. Composing herself quickly, Caroline didn’t look down at the body as she moved forward. Inès pushed Elena to her.

“Go,” she instructed. “Get back to the Mikaelsons. I’ll deal with this.” 

Not stopping to question the werewolf, Caroline grabbed Elena’s arm and dragged her down the alley. She’d have to apologize for the bruises on Elena’s arm tomorrow, but for the moment she could only focus on getting them to safety. At the mouth of the alley Caroline motions for the jacket that Elena had tied around her waist. Elena handed it over and Caroline tossed it on, pulling down the sleeves to cover the blood still wet on her forearm. With her clean hand, she grabbed Elena’s fingers and pulled her onto the sidewalk. She slowed her pace to match that of the tourists that crowded the street, and allowed the flow of them to push them away from the restaurant. They’d be harder to spot amongst the crowd, and Caroline tried to slow her heart rate as they moved. Her shoulders were still tense, and the adrenaline coursing through her body allowed her to be hyper-aware of everything around them. Eventually the crowd carried them back into the French Quarter, and the two separated from the tourists and made their way back to the Mikaelson Compound. 

The door of the Compound clanked heavily closed once they were inside, and Caroline finally managed to relax. No one would reach them here - they had even bigger monsters that would protect them inside these walls.

* * *

Pausing only momentarily once they were inside, Caroline released Elena and strode deeper into the atrium.

“Klaus!” she called, allowing a hint of fear to color her voice, hoping it would make him show himself quicker.

He appeared immediately at the top of the stairs, then flashed down them, halting inches from where she was standing. His nostrils flared as he caught the hint of blood, and his eyes flashed down to her hand. 

“What happened?” he demanded. 

“There was a witch at the restaurant,” Caroline explained. “He threatened Elena.” 

As she was speaking, Elijah emerged from another room, moving behind Klaus. Caroline startled slightly at his sudden appearance, and at her words, he moved to stand at Elena’s side. He stood as close as he could without touching her, hand hovering over her forearm, as if wanting to touch her and holding himself back. Elena had crossed her arms protectively over her abdomen, and she turned her body slightly into Elijah’s, allowing him to stand between her and the door to the outside world. 

The entire exchange happened in mere seconds, and Caroline clenched her hand and opened it again. The blood was beginning to dry under her fingernails, and the hairs on her arm were sticky, pulling uncomfortably in the jacket sleeve. 

Klaus saw her discomfort and placed his hand on her back, leading her out of the atrium.

“But -” She began to protest, looking behind her at Elena. 

“Elena will be fine, love,” Klaus reassured. “She’s with Elijah. And you need to clean up.” 

She followed listlessly at that. Her adrenaline was dropping, leaving her tired and complacent. Klaus guided her to the kitchen, where he turned the water on at the sink. He gestured for her to take her jacket off as he questioned her.

“Were you able to get any information before you killed the witch?” 

Caroline shook her head. “He mentioned the doppelgänger and his coven, and I just reacted. He didn’t really have enough time to tell me anything.” 

“You seem to be a lot calmer about death than the last time I saw you,” he stated. His eyes moved over her face, as if searching for a micro-expression to reveal her true feelings. 

“I’ve seen a lot more death since the last time you saw me kill anyone. I’ve grown up, Klaus, figured out where I fit in the world.” 

She shrugged, unbothered. She wasn’t here to impress him, and she didn’t need his approval or opinion regarding how she had changed. 

“Yes,” he agreed, his voice taking on a headiness that made her toes curl. “I noticed when you arrived how much more at ease you were with the monster under your skin - as if you were no longer fighting a losing battle to remain the human you once were.” 

Her eyes flickered away from the heat of his gaze and down to the floor. Needing to get space from him, she turned to the sink and pushed her hands under the now scalding water. Klaus must have sensed her moment of weakness, because he followed her, leaning next to her on the counter. 

“It’s incredibly alluring, love,” he continued. “Watching you move, knowing the power you possess and seeing you control it with an iron fist. And when you finally release yourself of those binding morals that hold you so tightly. . .” He reached out and pulled her hand from the water. Sliding his hand down her skin, he pulled her wrist up to his face. There was still a spot of blood on her arm, and Klaus held her eyes as he opened his mouth. 

Caroline froze, knowing the sting of his bite. But instead she saw only the pink of his tongue, and he licked at the blood on her wrist. Wide eyed, she watched him clean the rusty spot away. His gaze trapped hers, and for a moment his eyes flashed gold. When the red was finally gone he licked her one last time, as if tasting her skin this time instead of the blood of the man she killed. He kissed her wrist, and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“But you know how I feel about you,” he spoke at last. 

Against her own will Caroline found herself swaying forward into his body space. Klaus carefully watched the movement of her body, and she was sure that, if she offered, he would gladly help ease the last of the tension from her. God, it had been so long since she’d had sex. 

She was working up the courage to take what she wanted when she heard a loud bang come from the atrium. The door to the Compound slamming open, and with serious force if they were able to hear it in the kitchen. Shouting quickly followed, though the only word Caroline could make out was someone angrily calling for Klaus. 

Klaus growled lowly at the interruption, but Caroline knew that it was probably for the best. She wasn’t ready quite yet to make the mistake of falling into his bed. She gently pushed him away, and he frowned. Wanting to escape the kitchen she rushed to the atrium, knowing that he would be right behind her. 

The vampire and witch factions had assembled in the atrium. Davina was practically vibrating with fury where she stood, and Caroline did not like the way that she was moving her hands by her sides. She had been the one calling for Klaus, and she turned violent eyes to him when they entered the room. Vincent and Cami stood next her, each wearing their own angry expression. Marcel was also there, behind them all with his arms crossed. He didn’t appear to be upset like the others, only looked serious as he waited for the situation to unfold. 

Caroline looked to Elena. Her friend was standing in front of a couch, as if she had just jumped up. Elijah had placed himself in front of her, an arm out protectively to hold her back. Elena had a grip on his wrist, prepared to push him aside. 

She turned again to Davina when the young woman’s voice rang sharply across the room. “You’re going to need to keep better control of your guests, Klaus. Killing witches is off limits.” 

Caroline raised her eyebrows at the audacity the young witch showed. Not having once acknowledged Caroline in the few times they had been around each other, Davina now continued to act as if she didn’t exist. She didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh at the girl or tear her throat out. 

Cami, when she spoke, sounded more frustrated and less full of righteous anger than the small witch. “Klaus,” she begged. “You know how delicate this peace is. You can’t just let it fall apart!” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Caroline saw Davina begin to lift her hand, preparing to cast a spell. Before she could prepare herself for the attack, Klaus was standing in front of her, a barrier between her and the witch. Vincent also moved, placing a hand on Davina’s arm and lowering it back down. At least one member of the witches was reasonable. 

“Miss Forbes, do you mind explaining to the Faction why you killed a witch outside the Quarter this afternoon?” Vincent’s voice was reasonable as he questioned her, but there was a tightness around his eyes. 

“He came asking after Elena,” she responded. “Asking whether she was the doppelgänger. Those other witches are after her  _ because _ she’s the doppelgänger; I wasn’t going to run the risk that he was from that coven.” 

Vincent raised a hand and rubbed it against his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Davina. “I don’t know what it’s like where you’re from,” she spat. “But you can’t just run around murdering witches in New Orleans.” 

Caroline allowed herself to laugh this time, darkly trying to taunt the witch who was so clearly used to running the show. “I get that you represent the witch community here, but you’re not the first witch I’ve dealt with.” She allowed eyes to flick over Davina condescendingly. “You don’t know me, you don’t know where I’m from, and you have no idea how many people I’m willing to murder to keep my friends safe. If you have questions, there are multiple people in this room that you can ask. They know firsthand how far I’ll go.” 

She felt the weight of Klaus’ gaze as she finished. When she looked over at him, to where he had shifted to be at her side, he was watching her with pride and covetousness. She shifted restlessly, anger fueling the desire she had been working to get under control. 

“I’m afraid it’s true,” Klaus announced to the room. “Caroline and her friends can be quite vicious when threatened. You all are not aware of this, of course, but it was Elena and her brother who killed Kol that first time.” 

The room went silent at the realization, but Klaus continued. “Caroline herself has killed over a dozen witches at once, and held her own against me and my siblings many times. They’re not to be trifled with.” 

Cami was the first to speak after that, looking imploringly at Caroline. “We understand that you’re trying to protect your friend, but there’s an order to the way that things are done here.” 

Frowning, Caroline looked around at the faces of the Faction members. They had already agreed to help Elena, were they planning on going back on their word, now that she had acted in a way that they didn’t like? Because she wouldn’t be tied down by rules that would prevent her from keeping Elena safe, and she couldn’t stand people who went against their word. She would kill all of them before she would let them get in her way.

Klaus must have sensed her thoughts, sensed that she was getting ready to escalate the situation, because he grabbed her arm. He slid his hand down to her wrist and slowly rubbed his thumb over the spot that he had kissed so recently in the kitchen. She looked down at his hand and then back at their witnesses. They were being watched with various degrees of interest. Davina was still angry, but Cami’s expression had turned somewhat sad. Elena and Elijah both appeared to be unsurprised by the change in intimacy. 

In the momentary quiet, the sound of the gate opening again was loud. Hayley marched in, boots clicking on the stone floor.

“What’s going on?” she questioned the room. “I heard yelling all the way in my place across the alley.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re here, love,” Klaus told her. “Because I want to make an official announcement to the Faction. From this moment forward, all witches, vampires, and werewolves need to think twice before approaching Elena Gilbert. Because it is now the official position of the Mikaelson Family to act first and ask questions later when it comes to protecting the doppelgänger and her unborn child.” 

Elijah nodded from his position by Elena, and Caroline smiled proudly at Klaus. 

“Have a good evening,” he added. “I’m sure that you can see yourselves out.” With these parting words, Klaus shifted so that he was holding Caroline’s hand instead of her wrist, and led her out of the atrium. As they passed by, she saw Elijah offer his arm to Elena, who took it. As the four walk out of the room, Vincent and Davina attempted to follow them, but Hayley blocked their path. 

“You need to leave them alone,” the hybrid advised. “Klaus is clearly done talking, and all you’ll do is provoke him.” 

This was the last Caroline heard before they left the room completely. “I see you still love a dramatic exit,” she muttered to Klaus. 

He and Elijah both chuckled, and she finally let herself relax at the sound of their laughter.


	7. In the Beauty of the Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ooc since apparently some of y'all feel it's necessary   
> Thanks for reading!

Elena was back in the library, having ended up there after the near fight in the atrium. The mood of the room was surprisingly lighthearted considering there had almost been a bloodbath downstairs. She may not have known Davina well, but she wasn’t interested in seeing the girl’s blood spilled the way it would have undoubtedly been had she attacked Caroline. 

She was now curled up on a corner of the sofa, legs tucked loosely underneath her and observing Klaus and Caroline laugh over bourbon. It was odd watching the interactions between the two of them. She knew that they had formed a type of bond back in Mystic Falls, despite the animosity between their two groups, but Elena had never actually been able to see them converse with each other the way they were now. There was a sparkle in Caroline’s eyes, and a teasing lilt to her voice, that Elena hadn’t seen in a long time - probably since before Stefan had died. 

Her contemplation was interrupted when Elijah sat next to her, putting a glass of water on the table within her reach. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, reaching forward to grab the glass. She was still a little tense, and the baby was only just starting to settle down. He had been fluttering nervously in the atrium as the tension in the room had started to rise. 

Elijah brushed off her words, instead asking, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” she reassured him.

He tilted his head and looked down his nose at her. He clearly didn’t believe her words, but, as always, he was too polite to call her out on her lie. Instead he nodded at her water, encouraging her to finish it. Elena rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her body needed the water, she knew that. But if she had known though that Elijah was going to be even more protective than Caroline, she might have second guessed letting herself be dragged to New Orleans. 

“Caroline’s mothering me enough.” 

Chuckling dryly, he responded, “I am not your mother, Elena.” His eyes were amused as they watched her, but there was a darkness that she had to turn away from - a hunger that Elijah had always had while looking at her. It wasn’t something she felt like acknowledging yet.

Elena was glad then that Hayley chose that moment to enter the library, perching on the couch arm and looking around at them all. 

“I don’t know about you guys,” she sighed. “But I think I need a drink after that.” 

Caroline perked up at Hayley’s recommendation. “We should go out!” she suggested, eyes alight at the idea of having fun again. “Marcel’s bar - what’s it called? - no one can do magic there. Elena would be safe. And the music was good the first time.” She turned hopefully to Elena, and so did Hayley. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Elijah voiced from next to Elena. “You were nearly attacked today, and there may be others waiting for you elsewhere.”

Elena turned to Elijah. She respected his opinion, but she didn’t agree with him. “I’m not going to let what happened during lunch ruin my day. And even if I can’t drink, a night out with friends will help me feel better. I refuse to allow myself to live in fear - I always have.” 

“I don’t see the problem,” Klaus stated over the rim of his bourbon. “No witches have power there, and with Hayley and Caroline, no one will dare to approach them.” 

Nodding, she added, “We can invite Rebekah and Freya too - make a real night of it.” 

Hayley shrugged. “Sure. I haven’t had a girls night since Hope was born.” 

Decision made, the women left the library to get ready for their evening. But before she went back to her room to freshen up, Elena wanted to find Freya and Rebekah to invite them out. It was odd - the idea of actually wanting to spend time with Rebekah and Hayley - but Elena thought that maybe they could become friends. She and Rebekah had gotten along surprisingly well when she had turned off her humanity as a vampire, so she didn’t see why they wouldn’t be able to do the same now. She knew that Rebekah probably hadn’t changed a lot since they had been in school; if you don’t change after a thousand years you never will. Now though, looking back as an adult, Rebekah had really just been a reflection of the people she had been surrounded by. High schoolers. They had all been so immature back then, headstrong and unwilling to compromise, even though things hadn’t been as black and white as they’d seemed. Elena had been so determined to protect the people that she loved, and she thought now that Rebekah had probably just been doing the same. 

As she considered Rebekah, Elena wandered briefly through the house looking for either Mikaelson sister. She liked Freya quite a lot, and was looking forward to better knowing the Mikaelson witch. She was very protective of her family, something that Elena related to and respected. Hopefully they’d both be open to going to the bar tonight. 

Once on the first floor, Elena quickly was able to hear the voices of both women carried from the kitchen. When she entered the room was humid, and the air was pungent. Freya stood at the stove, slowly stirring a large and steaming pot. Rebekah sat at the counter, and the two women were talking about Hope. 

Freya looked up with a smile at Elena’s entrance. “Hello, Elena. I heard you had an encounter in the Quarter today. Are you alright?” 

She caught herself giving her standard answer. “I’m fine.” 

Freya tilted her head, clearly in disbelief, and Elena reconsidered her answer. “Or, I will be anyway. Caroline and Hayley and I are going to St. James. You two should come with us.” 

Rebekah scoffed at that. “Elijah’s idea, I imagine. Can’t let the lovely Elena go out without as many bodyguards as possible.” 

Elena turned warm eyes to the defensive vampire. In high school she would have thought that Rebekah was just being a bitch, but now she could see that she was just guarded out of fear of rejection. 

“Actually,” Elena corrected. “It was my idea. I haven’t had a girls night in a long time, and I thought it would be fun.” 

Lowering her eyes at Elena’s words, Rebekah crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest. An unsure smile formed on her mouth, and Elena thought that it might be the softest expression she’d ever seen on the face of the female Original. “That might be alright,” she admitted. 

Freya’s eyes drifted back and forth between the other two women, a little confused, but with a pleased expression. “I think it sounds lovely,” she announced to the room. “Let me finish with these herbs, and then I’ll go get ready.” 

Pleased with the way her question had been received, Elena left the kitchen and returned to her own room. The night was young and warm, and there was a pleasant sense of anticipation that tingled along her spine. She might actually be excited. In her room she quickly changed into a looser top; the one she had been wearing felt too constrictive now at the end of the day. The bar would have to be okay with the worn shoes that she brought, but with a spray of Caroline’s perfume and splash of mouthwash she felt better than she had in weeks. If she were lucky, she might even be able to completely forget about her grief for a few hours. Wouldn’t that be something?

* * *

Music could be heard outside when they pulled up, the loud brass and yellow light spilling out into the night. The door was propped open to allow in the outside air, no cooler than what was inside, but fresher and with the occasional breeze. The bar was pleasantly crowded, alive and filled with happy people. The inside was warm from the packed bodies; it was the most crowded that Elena had seen it. The tables were all completely full and crammed close together to make room for a dance floor near the front, where couples moved to the Bigband playing from the speakers. She took a deep breath, inhaled sweat and beer and lemon cleaner and dust and all the other makings of a good night at an old bar. 

Marcel intercepted them seconds after they walked in, stepping into their path with open arms. “Ladies,” he called out into the din. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone from the Mikaelson family tonight, and yet here all of you are!” 

Caroline stepped up to answer him, moving closer to be heard over the music and laughter. “We wanted to have a night out to not think about Klaus’ drama and the incident from earlier. Elena wanted to come here - liked that no one can do magic here.” 

Marcel’s eyes moved to Elena and crinkled warmly as he looked at her. “I’m glad that you feel safe in my bar,” he told her. “I’ll make sure to keep it that way.” 

He put his arm around Elena’s shoulders and steered her to a table near the back of the bar. The others followed behind as she allowed herself to be led. As they wove around the tables, the bar patrons leaned into one another and whispered under their breath. People’s eyes shifted to them and then quickly away, afraid to look too long at the group of women. The table Marcel settled them at had a clear view to the piano, and Elena sat down gratefully. 

“I’ll send Cami over to help y’all. I don’t think any of my other staff is going to want to tangle with you tonight.” He grin softened the harsh reality of the words, but Elena was able to brush them off. She’d rather be safe than liked, and the aggression of her friends ensured that. Marcel moved away after that, stopping at other tables to talk and schmooze, eventually ending up at the bar where he pointed Cami in their direction. 

As Cami made her way over, Elena took a moment to look around the table. Everyone was shifting awkwardly in their seats and avoiding eye contact. She supposed that she had her work cut out for her if she were actually going to make these women her friends, and she was glad at least that  _ they  _ would be able to let alcohol grease the wheels. Caroline was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed as she watched the movement in the room. She was still tense from the afternoon, and Elena hoped that eventually she would be able to relax enough to allow herself to have fun. She wouldn’t be able to make it through the evening unless Caroline were having fun too. 

“Hey, so I’m sorry about earlier,” were the first words out of Cami’s mouth when she approached the table. “

Smiling up from her chair, Caroline brushed aside Cami’s apology. “That’s alright, Cami. I know that Klaus tends to make people jumpy and accusatory. ” 

Caroline’s words broke the frosty silence of the table, allowing the women to all share a laugh at Klaus’ expense. 

Elena chimed in as the laughter died. “Be he really seems more stable now than he ever did in Mystic Falls.” 

Cami nodded at Elena’s words. “I never knew him back then, of course. But he’s changed a lot since Hope was born.” 

“Part of that is thanks to you, Cami.” Hayley’s words drew the attention of the table. “I know you joke about being a bartender with a psych degree, but you really helped Klaus change to be a better dad for Hope.” 

“That may be true,” Cami said. She seemed uncomfortable with the praise, shifting her feet and cocking a hip. “But enough really can’t be said about a person’s  _ desire _ to change. That makes the biggest difference.” 

A thoughtful silence fell over the table, but Cami interrupted again before long. “Anyway, what can I get y’all to drink?” They put in their orders, and Cami turned to return to the bar and fetch the drinks. 

As they waited for their drinks, the women split off into separate conversations. Elena took the time to sit in silence. She felt a little awkward, being in this bar, with these women that she hardly knew, and unable to drink to loosen her tongue. It wasn’t a healthy habit, but it was a reliable way to ease into a conversation. Instead she sat silently, watching the people around her laugh and have a good time. Across the room a dark haired couple was dancing in front of the piano, and as they twisted and turned, the man almost looked like Damon. The room seemed to shrink down and close in, until all that Elena could see was the man’s black hair and the way that it gleamed under the dim lights of the bar. She dug her nails into her thighs, trying to keep herself from leaping from her chair and racing out the door into the dark. Maybe this was a bad idea. Who was she kidding that she’d be able to forget Damon for a night? How could she ever even think to try? 

“Elena?” Freya’s voice called her back to the real world. She shook her head, trying to shake away her desire to leave or cry or run away and never come back. 

“Yes?” She turned to Freya, trying to paste an interested expression on her face. She didn’t think the witch would believe a smile, so she didn’t even bother. 

“I heard Caroline mention the other night that your friend Bonnie is a Bennett witch. Is she then related to Ayana - the woman who helped my mother curse my siblings?” 

Elena nodded, trying to bring her focus back to Freya and away from the mirage on the dance floor. “She is. Bonnie’s supposedly one of the more powerful Bennett witches to have been born in the past couple centuries. We wouldn’t have survived without her in Mystic Falls.” 

Freya’s face was intent as she listened, clearly fascinated by what she was hearing about Bonnie. “I’d like to meet her, if I ever have the opportunity. I believe she and I could learn a lot from each other.” 

The genuine comment finally caused a smile to crack Elena’s expression. “I think that Bonnie would like to meet you too.” 

Across the table Hayley and Caroline were ensconced in a conversation about the Salvatore School. Elena could hear Hayley over the bar noise, asking questions about the type of students that attend the school, and what precautions are taken to protect them. The interest in her voice made Elena to wonder if Hayley were considering sending Hope to the school. Having not yet had the opportunity to get to know the girl, Elena didn’t know if Hope would really like it. But Caroline had put in blood, sweat, and tears to build a good place for her daughters, and she knew that if Hope were to attend that she would be safe. Elena also enjoyed the idea of Hope going to the school because it felt like a loose thread getting tied off, a circle closing. It would be one more good thing to come out of all the bad that had started Mystic Falls. 

“Alright.” Cami walked up skillfully balancing a tray on her arm, and placed it down on the table. “Here we go.” She passed out the orders, and Elena gratefully took her soda water. 

“If you get the time, you should join us,” Elena encouraged. She wanted to get to know Cami. She liked anyone who was willing to stand up to Klaus, and the bartender certainly hadn’t been afraid to tell him off earlier. 

Cami’s face split into a sunny grin, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “That’d be nice,” she told Elena. “I’ve been on my feet all day, and would love to just sit down.” 

She glanced behind her at the bar. “I’m actually free right now, because someone traded me my tables. No one else wanted to deal with the Mikaelsons,” she nodded at Freya, Rebekah, and Hayley. “Or their volatile new guests,” she added with a smirk at Caroline. 

“Good,” Caroline exclaimed. “Take the night off, I’m sure you deserve it dealing with drunks and vampires all the time.” She stood up and grabbed a chair from a nearby table, adding it to their group. 

Elena’s shoulder bumped into Freya’s as she scooted over to make more room for Cami. Their table was round, and small, and it was already packed with the other women. But they all seemed happy enough to make room for the addition. Cami sighed with relief as she took off her waist apron and tossed it onto the back of the chair. Falling down onto the seat, she slouched tiredly and used a hand to hold the hair up off her neck. 

“So,” she turned to Elena with a tired smile. “How are you holding up? It can’t be easy dealing with so many changes in such a short period of time.” She dropped her hair and laced her fingers on her stomach, watched Elena with discerning eyes. 

Elena was somewhat surprised that Cami would just jump right into that type of deep conversation with someone she hardly knew, but something about the blonde made her feel at ease with the interest in her life. And she found herself almost wanting to spill her feelings to this practical stranger, an odd feeling considering most days she didn’t want to talk to anyone at all. 

“I’m better,” Elena told her. “Not good, but better. A little bit every day.” She nodded firmly, as if attempting to punctuate her statement and prove its truth to the other woman. 

Cami dipped her chin in a small nod but said nothing, waiting for Elena to decide if she wanted to keep going. 

Elena found herself continuing to speak, to make excuses, as if Cami’s honest, concerned interest was pulling words from her throat. “I’m familiar with grief, and I learned a long time ago that letting it control my life only causes me more problems.” 

Cami tilted her head, but her eyes remained firmly fixed on Elena’s as she spoke. “I’ve seen grief ruin lives, so, frankly, I’m surprised with how well you’re handling the death of your husband.” 

Her words weren’t meant to be harsh, but Elena felt them cut deep, causing an almost physical reaction. Cami’s mouth twitched down - she probably saw the way that her comment had hit. 

“I’m hurting,” Elena corrected. “I hurt so much that sometimes I can’t breathe. But I’ve learned -” she paused and took a breath, trying to relieve the pressure in her chest. “I’ve learned that the people we love are never really gone from us, and I still have my family, my friends. They help me.” 

Exhausted by Cami’s pointed questions, Elena pulled back from the conversation and laughter that continued around her. 

She shifted on her chair, hoping to relieve some of the pressure in her pelvis. The baby was moving and pushing low into her abdomen. She ran a hand over her stomach, trying to soothe him back to sleep, or at least into a calmness that would have him relaxing his movements. He seemed to sense her emotional fatigue, moving restlessly the same way that she was. Wrapping her hands around her drink, she allowed her fingers to slide in the condensation on the glass and draw lazy patterns. Laughter broke out at the table, and she tried to bring her focus back in. She tucked her hair behind her ear - maybe that would help her look like she was paying better attention. She had agreed to come to the bar tonight to have fun, to try to get to relax after a crazy day, to try to form a bond with these women. She couldn’t let less than five minutes of conversation ruin her entire evening. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” 

Elena looked up at Caroline’s firm tone and found the blonde standing in front of her. Her hands were on her hips, and she was looking down at Elena determinedly. 

“I’m getting you onto the dance floor, come on.” Caroline reached down to grab her arm, and Elena allowed herself to be pulled from her chair. “No one can be sad while they’re dancing.” 

“I don’t know, Care,” Elena said as Caroline looped an arm through hers. “I think I could be sad doing anything.” 

She saw Caroline look at her out of the corner of her eye and let her mouth twitch up to show that she had been joking. Caroline only shook her head and pulled her more firmly towards the dance floor. 

The dance floor was crowded with bodies twirling and feet moving to the sound of the remixed jazz song poured through the speakers. The brass sang clear through the air, and the heavy pump, pump, pump of the bass got caught in Elena’s throat until her heartbeat and breath matched the beat. She closed her eyes against Caroline’s gaze and let herself get more and more lost in the music, until all she felt was the bass pumping the blood through her veins, all she smelled was the warm air, the people around her, and all she heard was the music. She turned off her brain, let her body decide how it wanted to move. 

Her eyes flew open when the music changed and Caroline grabbed her hands. Her friend was grinning at her, eyes bright and joyful. She didn’t say anything, only pulled on Elena’s hands until they were dancing together. It wasn’t graceful, and it wasn’t pretty, but it felt good to be with someone she loved and be happy. 

Eventually they grew thirsty, and Caroline kept her grip on Elena’s hand to pull her to the bar. They were out of breath, and Elena’s hairline was sticky with sweat. It was hot in the bar, hotter on the dancefloor, and something cold and liquid sounded really good at that moment. They leaned against the bar and had to speak over the music to make their orders. As they waited they settled down on the barstools and caught their breath. 

“So, I talked to Rebekah,” Caroline announced. Her breath was even, but her voice was raspy and dry. 

The bartender returned with their orders, and Elena took a deep drink before responding. “About what?” 

“About going to Mystic Falls. To watch out for the school while we’re gone.” 

Elena’s eyebrows rose into her hair. “How’d that go?” She couldn’t imagine that it had gone well at all. Rebekah liked to make her own decisions and hated when anyone tried to put an idea into her head. 

“It went okay, actually.” Caroline sounded surprised as she said it, as if she still hadn’t gotten over the shock of the encounter. “I think she wants to go see Matt, honestly, and maybe to get away from her brother for a bit.” 

Elena nodded at that. She knew that Klaus and Rebekah had a volatile relationship, and that the Mikaelson sister liked to get away from her family occasionally. “Do you think Klaus will be okay with that? He’s weirdly attached. And controlling.” 

Caroline rolled her eyes with a shrug. “Unless he decides to pull out his daggers again, I don’t really think it’s going to be up to him. I am going to ask though - better to give him the illusion of control.” 

They finished their drinks and slowly made their way back to the table. Elena still gripped Caroline’s hand tightly, but she was laughing at a joke that Caroline made and she finally felt the lightheartedness that she had been seeking when she’d decided to go out. 

The table, when they reached it, was covered in shot glasses, and a half empty bottle of tequila sat in the middle. Hayley and Cami were cackling at something Rebekah was saying as she scouted the room. 

“Anyway.” Rebekah’s voice carried over the music as Elena and Caroline sat down. “It turned out he wasn’t my type after all.” 

Cami began to laugh even harder, and Hayley grinned at Rebekah. “You need to get laid, Bex.” 

“What do you think I’m doing here tonight?” The Original asked. “You think I’m here because I wanted to be out with you lot? Please.” Her harsh words were softened by the joking smile on her face. 

“I think we all need to get laid,” Cami spoke up from her seat. “This town makes you tense, and there are only so many ways to relieve it.” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Caroline proclaimed, swiping the tequila from the table and a shot glass. 

The other women all clamoured for glasses and insisted that Caroline pour for them as well. Elena just grinned and held her water, unable to participate but enjoying watching the others celebrate. The evening continued, and even after the tequila was switched to water they continued to laugh and swap stories. As she looked around the table, she decided that she was happy to have met all of these women. It had been so long since she’d made new friends, real friends who understood all of the crazy in her life. And she saw a lot of potential in these women - even in Hayley and Rebekah, which is something that she never would have expected back in high school. 

“You know who is getting laid?” Hayley asked, eyes on the dance floor. 

Elena followed her gaze and found Kol, pressed up tightly against Davina as they danced languidly to a blues song. They only had eyes for each other as they moved, and, as she watched, Kol slid his hand down Davina’s back until it landed on the curve of her ass. 

“Jesus Christ,” Rebekah groaned. “I’m going to need more booze if I have to look at that.” 

“How long has that been a thing?” Caroline asked. She was surprised that Davina would lower herself down to dating a vampire, an Original one at that. 

“Years now,” Freya informed her. “They seem to bring out the best in each other.” 

“Which isn’t saying much,” Rebekah sniped. “I love my brother, and most days I adore Davina, but their faults are numerous and not limited to their own equally short tempers and penchant for making a mess.” 

“I just can’t believe she’s dating a vampire,” Caroline continued. “I got the impression that she hates them.” 

“She hates them as a species,” Cami told her. “She likes individual ones. Give her time, she’ll warm up to you.” 

“Or she won’t,” Hayley added. “It’s a crap shoot.” 

Elena shrugged. “I think she seems nice. Though she’s dating Kol, so now I’m not so sure.” 

Cami toasted Elena’s comment, and then they all turned away from the dance floor, not interested in watching Kol and Davina dirty dance in the middle of a bar. 

An hour or so later and they had switched to stories of their own conquests. Hayley was five minutes into a story about Elijah when Elena felt a prickle on the back of her neck. It distracted her from her confused feelings about Hayley and Elijah’s former relationship, and she lifted her head taking a look around the bar to see if someone was watching her. She saw no one as she scanned the bar, crowded and filled with shadows and corners where anyone could hide. But the feeling of being watched didn’t leave, it only grew stronger as long seconds ticked by. 

“Caroline,” she whispered under her breath. The blonde couldn’t hear her, too involved in conversation. “Caroline!” 

Finally she turned. When she saw the nervous look in Elena’s eyes, her grinned dropped and she immediately went on the defense. “What’s wrong?” She demanded. Her eyes also roved the bar, looking for the threat that had caused Elena to become afraid so quickly. 

“I think someone’s watching us,” Elena said quietly, hoping not to draw the attention of whoever it was. 

“Stay here,” Caroline commanded. “Hayley, someone’s here. I’m going to sweep the bar.” 

The hybrid immediately rose and joined her, and the two moved swiftly and quietly. 

“What’s wrong, Elena?” Freya asked. 

“I feel like someone is watching us - me. I don’t know.” 

Cami reached out and put her hand on Elena’s arm comfortingly. Rebekah stood and towered over the table to make sure that they weren’t approached. Elena, Cami, and Freya sat in tense silence as they waited for Caroline and Hayley to return. It didn’t take long, and when they came back they announced that there was no one out of the ordinary in the bar, just the usual supernatural crowd. Still, they decided that they should leave. 

Elena was happy with this plan, because the tenseness of the last few minutes compounded on the stresses of the day. The fatigue seemed to hit her like a wave, and all she could think about was the comfort of the bed that awaited her back the Mikaelson Compound. Caroline wrapped an arm around Elena’s waist as they walked out to the car, both as a comfort but also to keep her upright as she nearly dozed on her feet. After Elena climbed into the SUV, she gratefully stretched out with her swollen feet in Caroline’s lap. She leaned against the door, and her eyes fluttered shut against her will. As she faded into unconsciousness, she was aware of the whispered voices of the women around her. She smiled a small smile, inhaled deeply and exhaled a contented sigh. Her heart was more full than it had been since Damon had died. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Caroline wasn’t quite ready to go to bed when they reached the French Quarter and pulled into the Mikaelson Compound. Rebekah had called Elijah as they were driving, and he met them at the gate. He helped to pull Elena out of the car and into his arms. She had slept the entire drive from Algiers, and was still out cold, despite stopping to drop off Cami and now being shifted around. Elijah gathered her up and carried her into the house and up the stairs to her room. The French Quarter was mostly quiet, though the Bourbon Street revelry could still be heard in the distance. 

The remaining women parted ways to make their way to their beds, but Caroline climbed the stairs behind Elijah and wandered into the library instead. She needed to call Alaric - he would still probably be awake despite the late hour. He never really slept well when a member of their family wasn’t home, and now almost everyone was gone. 

She settled onto the sofa facing the french doors as she dialed his number. They were open to the night air, she idly wondered if they were ever closed, but right now the night breeze that blew in felt good on her skin. 

She didn’t have to wait long for Alaric to pick up.

“Hey,” he answered roughly. Maybe he had been asleep after all. 

“Hey,” Caroline responded. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s fine, I was in the living room. Josie and Lizzie only went down a couple of hours ago.” 

“Are they okay?” she asked worriedly. It wasn’t like her girls to stay up this late; they were more early risers than they were night owls. 

“They’re fine,” Alaric reassured. “They miss you, but they’re as happy as two girls can be without their mom.” 

Caroline closed her eyes and felt guilt weigh heavily on her heart. She wished that she hadn’t had to leave them. 

“The power they siphoned is finally gone,” he continued. “It took over a week, but they had fun practicing spells while they could.” 

She nodded even though Alaric couldn’t see it. “Is Jeremy there?” 

“Yeah, he got here the day after you and Elena left. He took Damon’s death well, though they weren’t particularly close. He and I are planning the funeral for when you get back. Elena should be able to say goodbye properly.” 

“Thank you, Ric,” she whispered into the phone.

She hadn’t even thought about Damon’s funeral as she and Elena had been fleeing Mystic Falls. It had all happened so fast, and now she was glad that at least someone had been thinking ahead enough to know that Elena would want an actual funeral for Damon. 

“How’s she doing?” he asked. 

“As well as can be expected considering she lost her husband just over a week ago.” 

Alaric hummed into the phone and waited for her to continue. 

“It’s weird,” she added. “Elijah has been very protective of her. He’s always in her radius.” 

“He was always like that back when he was in Mystic Falls,” Alaric told her. “I could see it even then, all those years ago. The interest he has in her. You need to make sure that he doesn’t push her in a direction she isn’t ready for, Caroline.”

“I can’t imagine that he’d try that so soon after Damon,” Caroline said doubtfully. “Assuming that he’s even interested in her like that.” 

“He is,” Alaric affirmed. “Even Stefan and Damon saw it when he was here. And he will push - that’s what the Mikaelsons do.” 

Caroline said nothing, too busy replaying all of the interactions she had ever seen between Elena and Elijah. Yes, since arriving in New Orleans, he’d been oddly intense when Elena was around, but she couldn’t remember what he was like back in high school. 

“How are you doing?” Alaric asked. “With Klaus I mean.”

Caroline huffed into the phone and prepared to scold him. 

“I know that we didn’t really talk about it when we were engaged; he was a taboo subject. I get that, but I want to make sure that  _ you’re _ doing okay in New Orleans. Not just Elena.” 

She sighed and let her irritation fade. “It’s a shock to be around him again. I never actually expected to see him after he left, but here we are. But he’s been very welcoming - doesn’t even talk about the past unless I bring it up first. Surprisingly non-pushy. For a Mikaelson.” 

Alaric laughed the way that she wanted him to, and then she said goodbye. She told him that she would try to call tomorrow to talk to the girls. They hung up after that, and Caroline pressed the phone against her mouth, lost in thought. 

A scuff of shoes on the floor pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find Klaus standing in the doorway. He had probably been listening the entire time, and was only now making himself known. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. “Do you have a minute?” 

“For you, love? Of course.” 

He sat down at the sofa across from her, framed by the darkness of the night through the open doors. He leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, and he laced his fingers together loosely. She blinked at him for a moment, unable to find words at the intensity of his attention. His entire focus was on what she had to say, and she remarked on how different he was when he was around her. He didn’t attempt to situate himself in a position of power over her, something he undoubtedly did with others. Had she been someone else he probably would have sat leaning back, feet wide and knees spread, his arms long against the back of the couch. The epitome of masculine power, showing his tender spots and almost daring someone to try and reach them. But now he was sitting like a concerned friend, which she supposed he was. 

She shook herself out of her reverie and began to explain her request to him. “When Elena and I left Mystic Falls, we were in a hurry. We hardly packed any clothes, and we left the school behind, abnormally vulnerable. Jeremy is back now, and Matt is still in town, but Damon and Bonnie and I are all gone. The school is almost totally unprotected.” 

Klaus nodded along at her words, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“So, do you know anyone who might be willing to help?” she asked. “To go to Mystic Falls until Bonnie and I are able to make it back?” 

Klaus was silent as he watched her, and he didn’t blink as he considered her words. She didn’t like how vulnerable she felt waiting for his answer, and she stood, turning away from him and walking towards the fireplace. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. God, what a joke. Why was she crying? It’s not like she had lost a husband. But she was so tired, _so_ _tired_. And she missed her daughters, and she was worried for her students, and now she had to wait for Klaus to decide whether or not he wanted to help her. She hated putting her fate in someone else’s hands. 

She heard the creak of the leather sofa as Klaus stood up. His movements were silent, and she jumped a little when he wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He didn’t try to turn her around to face him, only slid his hands down her arms to grip her biceps. She felt him shift closer into her body space until he rested his forehead against the crown of her head, trying to comfort her. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter. 

“Of course I’ll help you,” he whispered into her hair. 

Her shoulders sagged with relief, and she leaned forward to grip the mantle of the fireplace, trying to hold herself up. 

“I would never want to leave your daughters in danger, Caroline. I cannot imagine how difficult it must have been for you to drive away from them. The idea of leaving Hope -” he cut himself off, unable to even voice the words. 

Caroline turned around and grabbed his hands, holding them together in front of her chest. She looked up at him, and he was watching her with a soft, sad smile on his face. 

“That’s why I came to find you, actually,” he continued softly. “Rebekah came to find me when you arrived home. She and Kol will be leaving for Mystic Falls in the morning.” 

She closed her eyes again, and the tears fell from her eyes because they had nowhere else to go. But when she opened her eyes again they were clear and grateful. 

She moved forward into Klaus’ space, and he froze. “Thank you,” she whispered to him. And, before she could second guess or stop herself, she leaned up to his mouth and pressed hers against it. It wasn’t so much a kiss as a brush, but her body reacted to it all the same. The softness of his mouth and the heat of his breath had her shivering, and she forced herself to pull away. 

“Goodnight,” she said hoarsely and moved past him. 

He held on to her hand as she walked, turning with her and not letting go until the last possible second. His eyes followed her as she slowly made her way through the door, and only in the darkness of the hallway did she allow herself to reach up and run her fingers along her lips. She could still feel him.


	8. Never Call Retreat

Among the many perks of vampirism, one of the more convenient, if quotidian, was the ability to wake up after a night of drinking and feel none of the expected side effects. So, when Caroline woke up the next morning, stretched her arms above her head and looked out her window into the bright morning sun, she had a clear mind, with not a headache or nauseous stomach to be found. 

She stretched her arms up higher and arched her back, feeling every vertebrae pop along her spine with a pleasant crack of relief. The sun was high in the sky, so she must have slept in at least decently late. It was a luxury that she rarely allowed herself, and even when she did want to sleep in, her body still generally woke up at her usual ungodly hour. It was a pleasant experience to be able to just lay in bed and not worry about any long to-do list she might have created for herself the day before. 

Still, no use lying about when she could be doing something else. She reached across the bed and over to the nightstand where she had put her phone before falling asleep. 9am. Not as late as she had thought, but that was alright, because she still felt rested, and there was now plenty of morning time to get done anything that needed doing. She threw back the covers and rolled up and out of bed. The floor was surprisingly cool as she stood and moved to the bathroom where she hopped quickly into the shower. Her hair desperately needed washing after last night; she could still smell cigarette smoke and sweat. She hummed as she washed and dried and brushed her teeth. A song from last night that was stuck in her head, and she continued humming it as she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Caroline walked into the kitchen and immediately halted, digging her heels in the ground and going on high alert. Seated at the table with Klaus and Elena was a woman that she had never seen before, and who smelled a lot like a witch. Her skin was tawny and warm in the morning light, and the window backlit her hair like a halo of black curls around her head. 

“Who are you?” she demanded, eyes flicking back and forth between the stranger and Klaus, who was sitting oddly close to the woman. 

“This is Rebekah, love,” Klaus told her lightly. 

“What the hell?” Caroline interrupted. Last night when she had gone to bed, Rebekah had been blonde, and now Klaus was sitting there trying to convince her that this woman, clearly not Rebekah, was actually his sister. 

“Now I know that she looks a bit different, but it is her. We borrowed this body a while back from a particularly nasty witch. Banished the soul, and now Rebekah’s able to pop in whenever she feels like playing human.” 

Caroline said nothing in response to the absurdity of Klaus’ explanation. She only stood blinking at him, trying to decide if what he was saying was the truth. He hadn’t really been a liar in her experience with him, but there was a first time for everything, and this story just seemed to be too much. But then Klaus had managed to place himself in Alaric’s body at one point . . . 

“Whatever,” she decided. 

As she moved to the refrigerator to find blood for breakfast, Rebekah - or not - continued where Klaus left off. “Klaus asked me to go to Mystic Falls in this body, since I’m able to perform magic with it. We thought that a witch might be of more use than two Original vampires.” 

Caroline nodded as she waited for her blood to microwave. “Kol is going too, right?” 

“I am, love.” Kol confirmed as he strode into the kitchen. Davina was with him, holding his hand as they sat down at the table. “My sister may be capable of producing magic in the borrowed body of hers, but that doesn’t mean she actually knows what she’s doing. I’ll be tagging along to make sure she doesn’t accidentally kill herself or someone else.” 

Rebekah scoffed at Kol and glared until the man hissed and pressed a hand to his head. Satisfied with her aneurysm styled revenge, she sat back in her seat and returned to sip at the tea she had in front of her. 

Elena, who had been sitting calmly with her own tea and watching the scene, finally spoke up at Kol’s announcement. “I don’t know . . . I’m not sure it’s a good idea if Kol goes. Jeremy is going to be there.” 

Caroline had forgotten about the grudge that Kol probably held against Elena’s brother. Jeremy had killed him after all, and they’d had an antagonistic relationship even before that. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” he told Elena provokingly. “I promise not to kill the younger Gilbert, though I may wound him a bit. He does deserve it, after all.”

Caroline could see that Elena was not at all reassured, and she furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak again.

“Don’t worry, Elena.” Davina reached over and patted Elena’s hand. “That’s part of why I’m going - to keep this one in line.” She smiled up at Kol to show him she was joking, but there was a hardness in her eyes that let him know that he was going to do what she said. Or else. 

“Will you now?” Kol asked haughtily. But he was smiling down at her in a way that led Caroline to believe that he’d do anything she asked of him. 

“Though I’m not just going because Kol does better when I’m around. I’m also really interested in the school.” She looked earnestly at Caroline, and addressed her directly for what was probably the first time. “I want to know what it’s like to teach supernatural children,” she explained. “The covens in New Orleans teach their own kids, but there’s no one school where they can all go. I like the idea of maybe building that one day.” 

Caroline offered Davina a forgiving smile, pleased to have finally seen the softer side of the witch, and to have found a common interest. “You should talk to Alaric - he’s my daughters’ father, and the headmaster of the school. He would love to answer your questions.” 

Davina grinned brightly, and Caroline could see finally why everyone was so patient with her. When she was happy, she was absolutely radiant, shining her happiness onto the room around her. 

They all sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the sunny room and their breakfast. When Caroline finished the blood in her mug, Klaus placed a cup of tea in front of her. She avoided eye contact with him, but drank his offering, hiding a small smile behind the rim of the cup. Elena watched the interaction with knowing eyes. Her friend was one of the most observant people she knew, even if she rarely allowed herself to connect the puzzle pieces of what she saw. Caroline knew that Elena had always been aware of the oddness of her interactions with Klaus, she had just prevented herself from believing what was in front of her. Not that Caroline could necessarily blame her. Back in high school, she’d had enough going on to not worry about the idea of her best friend flirting with the man that was responsible for so much death. Now though, Elena watched them intensely, and, while Caroline saw no judgement behind Elena’s eyes, she wasn’t able to read her emotions either. 

Breaking the standoff between them, Elena tipped up the corner of her mouth. Caroline smiled wider, and didn’t bother trying to hide it this time. She wasn’t sure what was happening with Klaus, but at least Elena didn’t seem interested in standing in her way. Her friend flicked her eyes over to Klaus, who was in low conversation with his sister. Her eyes returned to Caroline’s and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. Caroline blushed and shook her head against Elena’s teasing. The brunette shrugged, as if to say “your loss.” 

The stomp of boots in the hallway alerted the kitchen to her arrival moments before Hayley marched in. 

“Alright,” she said, moving over to stand in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips. “You ready to go?” She was looking directly at Elena, but left Caroline extremely confused. 

“Go? Go where?” Caroline didn’t remember Elena talking about going out last night, but maybe she had missed a conversation earlier that morning when she had been sleeping in. 

“So, Hayley and I were talking this morning,” Elena started. “And while Alaric taught me how to defend myself for the most part, I need to practice how to defend myself now that I’m pregnant. My body doesn’t move the same way. Hayley thought that we could go out to the Bayou, where her pack is, to practice.” 

“There’s plenty of room out there,” Hayley added. “And it’ll be nice to get out of the city for a little while.” 

A trip out into nature did sound nice. New Orleans was a wonderful city, but it was just that, a city. Caroline missed the outdoors, the grass, the water, the way the earth smelled when it wasn’t covered up by the stench of gasoline. 

“Oh, I’d better go change then,” Caroline decided. “I’m not wearing the right shoes for mud.” 

Knowing that Rebekah and Kol would be gone when she got back, she turned to the black haired woman next to her. It was still weird thinking of this woman as Rebekah, but it didn’t keep her from feeling grateful that she was willing to go help Josie and Lizzie. 

“Thank you, Rebekah,” she told her. “I know we aren’t really friends, but I appreciate you going out to protect my daughters and the school.”

Clearly not expecting Caroline to thank her, Rebekah didn’t say anything, only ducked her head in a jerky nod and gave an unsure smile. 

Caroline then hopped up out of her chair, placed her cup of tea in the sink, and then rushed upstairs to change into something more bayou appropriate. If it was anything like the swamps of Virginia, it was bound to be disgustingly hot and humid.

* * *

The center point of the Crescent Pack’s bayou territory was a small shallow lake, surrounded by trees and stretching out in marshy patches into the surrounding land. It was the perfect setting for the cabin that the pack kept on the grounds, and where Caroline now sat, shaded by the roof of the porch and rocking back and forth on a creaky rocking chair. The air was completely still, and it was so thick that it felt like she was inhaling as much water as she was drinking in an effort to keep cool. In a failed attempt to move the air, an old fashioned oscillating fan had been pulled from the inside of the cabin out onto the porch. Cord pulled taut as far as it would stretch, it sat propped on a chair in the doorway, facing out and appearing to make an effort to cool the bayou itself as opposed to anyone sitting on the porch. The hum of the fan mimicked the singing of the cicadas in the trees, creating a monotonous din to accompany the sounds of Hayley and Elena practicing self-defense on the lawn out front of the cabin. 

They’d been out for a couple of hours already, and now Hayley was standing a few dozen feet away from Elena, dodging the crossbow bolts that Elena was sending her way. Elijah was nearby, leaning against a tree and watching the two women with a small smile of amusement. A giggle had Caroline looking towards the water where Klaus and Hope had set up a small artist’s studio on the dock. They each had their own easel and were painting the lake. Klaus was using the murky grey colors of the water to paint a dreary image of the scene. Hope’s painting was full of blues and greens, and she was painting Jackson who had paddled out to the center of the lake in a canoe. He and a friend were fishing in the shallow water, drinking beer and waiting patiently for their catch. 

Josie and Lizzie would love the bayou. They were adventurous little girls, and they would love to fish and play in the mud just as much as they would love to squeal and scream about how gross it was. If they had been here they would be begging Jackson to teach them how to fish and digging around in Klaus’ paints until they made a fabulous mess. Caroline’s heart squeezed at how desperately she missed them. 

A low groan of pain and Caroline whipped her head back around to Elena and Hayley. And released a breath of relief when she saw that it was Hayley who had groaned. She had been hit by one of Elena’s bolts, and the hybrid wrapped a hand around it to pull it from her shoulder. 

“Good shot,” she grimaced, then dropped the bolt on the ground. 

Before they had begun, Hayley and Elijah had both agreed that Elena’s best defense was going to be with a weapon, allowing her to be uninvolved in a physical fight, if possible. Despite Elena having learned how to use a crossbow years ago with Alaric, she struggled a little at the beginning. Her center of gravity had shifted with the pregnancy, and she’d had to practice maintaining her balance more than she’d had to practice her aim. 

“Mom?” Hope rushed over from the dock, brow furrowed at her mother’s exclamation of pain. She wrapped her arms around Hayley’s hips when she got to her, squeezing her into a hug and looking up in concern. “Are you okay?” 

Hayley ran a hand over her daughter’s hair. “I’m fine, sweetheart.” Keeping her hand on Hope’s head, she looked back up at Elena. “You ready to keep going?” 

Elena shook her head and wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead. She’d pulled her hair back earlier into a stubby ponytail, and now her neck and forehead glistened with the evidence of her exertion. “No,” she responded. “I think I need to take a break. I’m feeling a little lightheaded.” 

She turned and headed in the direction of the porch, and Caroline stood so that Elena could have the chair. As Elena walked to the porch she wavered a bit. Caroline’s world froze as Elena’s knees dipped and the blood drained from her face. Caroline rushed from the porch, using her supernatural speed to try and catch her friend. But Elijah was there before her and caught Elena before she could begin to fall. He wrapped his arm under her knees and lifted her up, even as she protested that she was fine. Silently, he ignored her and carried her over to the porch. Caroline, following along closely, passed by as he put Elena down on the chair. She entered the cabin and strode to the small kitchenette where she grabbed a water bottle and wet a rag. 

Back outside Caroline saw that Elena’s face had turned bright red and she was breathing heavily. She handed the water bottle to Elena, but kept the rag herself and began to wipe the sweat from her friend’s face. “Do you think you need to see a doctor?” Caroline asked, but Elena shook her head. 

Hayley walked up carrying Hope, who watched Elena with a large amount of concern. “It looks like she just got overheated. I got overheated early in my pregnancy with Hope. I think she’ll be fine if she just rests and drinks some water to cool down.” 

“Don’t worry, Care.” Elena was still breathing heavily, which didn’t alleviate Caroline’s concern at all. “I’m a little out of breath is all. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” 

Caroline was not at all convinced the Elean didn’t need to go to a doctor. Elena was still sweating profusely and bright red. Her breathing was starting to regulate now that she was sitting, but it still sounded labored. She opened her mouth, prepared to argue against any more activity on Elena’s part, but Elijah beat her to the punch.

“I think it’s best if you’re done for the day, Elena,” he told her calmly. “You wouldn’t want to over exert yourself.”

Caroline nodded along firmly, watching Elena’s face for any sign that she might resist. But Elena only relaxed into the rocking chair, smiling up at the court that she had gathered. 

“I’m fine, really. I don’t want to ruin everyone’s day outside,” she said to the group. 

Klaus chose that moment to join the group assembled around the porch. His hands were covered in paint and his eyes were watchful as he took in the worried expressions of his daughter and Caroline. 

“Hope?” He looked at the little girl. “Would you like to go for a walk with me?”

Hayley looked at Klaus gratefully over the top of their daughter’s head. “That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” she encouraged. 

Caroline glanced between the three people and saw that Hope still seemed to be extremely concerned about Elena, hardly taking her eyes off of her to acknowledge her dad. Klaus must have been wanting to separate Hope from Elena, to give the girl an opportunity to be distracted. 

“Why don’t you join us, Caroline?”

She looked up in surprise as Klaus’ question. He was looking at her the same way he had been looking at Hope, as if worried that she would crack at any moment and wanting to provide a distraction. 

She turned to Elena, not feeling good about leaving her side. 

“Elena is in good hands, love. And a walk will clear your mind.” 

“Yes, go, Care,” Elena instructed. “Like he said, with Hayley and Elijah here, nothing will happen.” 

Caroline nodded reluctantly and walked off the porch, but not before looking back over her shoulder at Elena. Her friend only waved at her, sending her on her way. It was difficult for Caroline to walk away, not only because she was worried still about Elena, but also because she’s still cautious about spending time around Klaus. They hadn’t been alone together since she’d kissed him, and being around him was tempting. She supposed though that Hope was a good buffer. Besides, the girl was kind and smart, and Caroline wanted to get to know her better. Hope reminded her so much of her daughters back home in Mystic Falls. 

Hope, having decided that a walk was acceptable, had climbed down out of her mother’s arms and was now headed out in a direction along the edge of the bayou lake. Caroline tagged after her, Klaus keeping pace at her side. The lake was still, and Caroline watched the bank to avoid looking in Klaus’ direction. There were insects skimming the murky surface, and a few feet ahead of them a frog, startled by their invasion of his space, hopped into the water. Hope was stomping ahead of them, at ease in the swamp and seemingly better now that she was away from Elena and her distress. Caroline had remarked earlier that she was quite well spoken for such a little girl, but clearly she enjoyed silence just as well. She didn’t attempt to make conversation, content to listen to the sounds of the outdoors. 

Still aware of his movements, Caroline felt Klaus walk closer to her. She had nowhere to go but into the lake, so she couldn’t avoid the brush of his shoulder against hers before he reached for her hand. But he didn’t try to grab her fingers, just allowed his palm to brush hers before pulling away. She felt the electricity of his touch all the way up her arm, the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up at the sensation. He was trying to seduce her - she knew this, and she couldn’t decide how she felt about it. 

“You can’t be afraid forever, sweetheart,” Klaus spoke lowly. His voice was rough, as if he too were affected by the nearness of them. He said nothing else, instead picking up his pace to join Hope and leave Caroline alone to her thoughts. 

He wasn’t wrong - Caroline knew this. But for some reason she was still forcing herself to hold back. If she were asked, she wouldn’t be able to explain why she wasn’t allowing herself to give in. It wasn’t Stefan. He would have wanted her to move on, to be happy. It wasn’t Josie or Lizzie or Alaric. It was her. Maybe she _was_ afraid. Maybe she was just so used to being alone that she didn’t know how to stop. Caroline had no answers for herself yet, but until she knew her own mind, her own heart, she didn’t think she could give Klaus what he wanted. 

Ahead of her Klaus and Hope were discussing the colors of the trees. Watching him interact with his daughter continued to be a revelation for Caroline. They were trying to figure out which tree had the most blue, when Hope reached up and took her dad’s hand. She then looked back at Caroline and smiled. Hope reached again, an open hand held out, encouraging Caroline to take it. Unable to resist the girl’s charm and kindness, Caroline took her hand, and the three of them continued to walk together around the lake.

* * *

The sun had finally gone down about half an hour ago, and, not long after, the Crescent Pack had started setting off fireworks over the lake. They cracked and buzzed and lit up the night sky in vivid colors as Elena watched them from the porch of the cabin. Stretching her legs long, her bare feet slid across the porch before she relaxed again, sinking deeper onto the bench that had been pushed against the wall next to the door. She felt the calmest now that she had all week. Coming out to the bayou had been a good idea, but practicing with Hayley hadn’t gone as well as she had hoped. She hadn’t moved much since her tumble earlier in the afternoon, though she had migrated to a bench that she now shared with Caroline. Her head rested against Caroline’s shoulder as she lazily blinked up at the show. 

She was tired and struggling to stay awake in the dark. Caroline hadn’t said much about her walk with Klaus, but Elena was glad that she had gone. Caroline had the tendency to hover when she was worried, and Elena had really just needed space. It had also given Caroline the opportunity to talk to Klaus, which Elena hoped that she had. In front of them, leaning against the porch railing, Elijah and Klaus were speaking in low tones with their heads tipped up towards the sky. She couldn’t hear them over the sound of the fireworks, but they seemed as calm as she felt. She sighed and her body relaxed further, her muscles loosening until the only things holding her up were Caroline and the bench beneath her.

When he was done setting off the fireworks, Jackson walked down from the end of the dock, the thunk of his boots on the wood shaking Elena out of her sleepy haze. Someone had set up a fire in front of the cabin, too hot for the summer night, but the orange light illuminated the yard just enough for Elena to see Jackson settle down near it with a guitar. He began to pick a slow tune, adding a soft stream of music that filled the heavy night air. Elena closed her eyes again and began to drift off into sleep. The last thing she heard were the happy sounds of Hope and the other pack children, chasing each other around the forest in the dark. 

When Elena woke next she was sweating and unable to stand the heat. Someone had carried her into the cabin, and she hadn’t even noticed. She was lying on the bed now in the one bedroom, silent except for the soft breathing of other people. Turning onto her side, she saw Caroline next to her, curled up underneath the sheets. There’s no breeze in the room. The door and windows were shut, and the air was stifling. Kicking off the sheet, she rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep. But her eyes were unable to stay shut, and she stared into the dark. Eventually she gave up and got up, not wanting her tossing to wake up Caroline. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the main area of the cabin. The only light was from the lamp hanging by the door outside. She could make out Hayley and Hope curled up together on the sofa, and Jackson and Klaus stretched out in chairs. Klaus wasn’t breathing, and Elena was almost positive that he was awake, though he didn’t twitch as she opened the door and wandered out into the night. 

The darkness was loud with cicadas and bullfrogs and buzzing of insects. She moved over the porch and down the steps, walking carefully in the dark so that she doesn’t step on something sharp or alive. Hoping that the water from the lake would carry a breeze to cool her, she made her way to the dock. She walked all the way to the end, until her toes brushed the edge and she had to hold herself carefully to not fall over. She rolled her neck, stretching out the kinks, then looked up at the sky. In the city there was so much light pollution that she couldn’t see the stars, but out here, in the middle of nowhere, they were vivid and clear. Their light and the light of the moon illuminated the darkness, turning the world dark blue. With her head tilted back, she swayed a bit on her feet, but she didn’t worry about falling. In the dark, the sounds were sharper. She stood listening to the frogs and fish and other unknown things splashing around in the water below. 

In the dark she was able to think about Damon with no one to watch her. 

The last time she’d really looked at the stars had been with him. They hadn’t been able to sleep, so they’d left the house and gone to the park, whispering and flirting like teenagers as they’d walked down the sidewalk, trying not to wake the neighbors. She didn’t believe in heaven or hell, not anymore, but she knew that there was something after this life. And she wondered now if Damon was there, if he was watching her, making sure that she stayed safe. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that she felt his hand holding hers the way that he had that night. 

There was no sound of footsteps behind her, but the dock creaked as someone stepped onto it. Elena turned and saw Elijah walking towards her, hands in his pockets. He still wore the same clothes, the loss of his suit jacket and rolled sleeves his only concession to the night. She idly wondered if he even owned pajamas. His steps were slow and intentional as he approached, giving her the time to tell him if she preferred to be alone. She said nothing, only turned back to gaze again over the water. He came up by her side and joined her contemplation of the dark. 

After a few moments, “Do you ever sleep?” She didn’t turn her head as she asked her question.

“It’s been harder lately to relax enough to allow my body to sleep,” he told her, surprisingly honest in his answer. 

She looked down, crossed her arms and hugged her biceps. “I’m sorry I’ve brought so much stress to your life.” 

He faced her at this, shifting his feet to turn his whole body in her direction. She didn’t reciprocate, kept her eyes on the water instead of allowing him to see her vulnerability. 

“Do not apologize, Elena,” he commanded her. “I have . . . enjoyed having you around, despite the circumstances. And I’m pleased that you feel you can trust me, my family, after all the destruction and grief we have caused you.” 

She nodded, words caught in her throat. She had been so worried that Elijah was upset to have her around, that he viewed her as another burden in his life. Tears burned her eyes because it was a relief to know that he wanted to help her, that it was okay that she was there. She knew that he could smell her tears, but she was grateful that they went unacknowledged. 

They stood silently again. It was nice, the feeling of being quiet, but of not being alone. 

After a few minutes, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah tense. At the same moment, the sound of a branch cracking echoed across the water. And in the cool, blue light of the stars, she could just barely see someone standing across from them on the other side of the lake. Her breath caught. She couldn’t imagine that one of the Crescent wolves would be out at this time of night in human form - not when they’re able to change at will like hybrids. And it was the tall, broad form of a man that stood menacingly in the dark. 

Somewhere nearby, and frighteningly loud, a wolf howled. Elena jumped, and Elijah reached out to grab her arm before she tipped into the water. 

“It’s a Crescent wolf,” he told her, eyes not leaving the form across the water. “She’s warning the pack.” 

Almost immediately Klaus, Hayley, and Jackson are at the edge of the lake. Elijah grabbed her arm and held her steady as they rushed down the dock to meet the others. 

“It’s an intruder,” Jackson voiced what they all knew. “Another wolf, I can smell him from here.” 

The crash of someone running through foliage came from across the water - the intruder was running. Klaus was gone immediately, in a flash of supernatural speed that Elena couldn’t track. Elijah made eye contact with Hayley, pushing Elena into her before he took off after his brother, not sparing a parting word. 

“Let’s get you inside,” Hayley instructed, putting a hand between Elena’s shoulder blades to push her back to the cabin. 

Caroline was awake and in the doorway. She grabbed Elena as they entered and ran her hands over her to make sure that she wasn’t hurt. 

“She’s fine, Caroline,” Hayley told her. “I need you to come with me. Jackson is going to stay here with Hope and Elena and the rest of the pack, but we need to go after Klaus and Elijah.” 

Caroline looked momentarily torn. 

“Go,” Elena told her. “They need your help.” 

A wolf howled in the distance, another warning, and Caroline nodded her answer. Not waiting for her, Hayley rushed out the door, and Caroline sped after her not a second later. Elena and Jackson were left in the cabin, staring out into the darkness.

“Jack?” a small voice asked. Hope was sitting up on the sofa and rubbing her eyes. 

Jackson strode over to her, a soothing smile on his face to try and calm the girl, who was looking around for her parents. She reached for him as he neared, and he picked her up into his arms. 

“Your mom and dad will be back soon,” he told her, and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

He carried her into the back bedroom. When he returned he was rubbing a hand over his forehead, but his eyes were alert. 

“You should probably try to sleep too,” he recommended with a nod back to the bedroom. “Who knows when they’ll be back, and I’ll keep watch around the perimeter of the house.” 

Too tired to argue, but too nervous to sleep, Elena went back to the room and curled up on top of the covers next to Hope. Her eyes stayed firmly on the closed door of the bedroom. She wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight, not with Caroline and Elijah and Hayley off chasing monsters in the dark.


	9. A Fiery Gospel

Caroline could smell blood as she raced through the forest behind Hayley. Running nearly blind in the dark, a tree branch had caught her face and cut deeply into her cheek. The wound healed in moments, but the smell of her blood filled the air. The adrenaline of the chase, paired with the scent of iron and salt had her fangs dropping and her monster coming alive beneath her skin. The sounds of the swamp sharpened. The bugs were still loud and shrill, but all other animals had gone silent, as if they could sense Hayley and Caroline as the predators that they were. Somewhere ahead of them another wolf howled, and they sped up until the world blurred around them. 

She wasn’t sure what direction they were running, and Klaus and Elijah had a significant head start. But Hayley had their scent and was tracking them through the swampy undergrowth. She was surprised with how long they had been running, she didn’t know that there was this much open land in Louisiana. Because it felt like they had been running for miles, and they still kept going. 

Finally Caroline herself is able to pick up Klaus’ scent, a relief that he must be nearby. Seconds later she and Hayley crashed through the brush and into an opening in the woods. It looked like it might have been a clearing years ago, but time and nature had slowly been reclaiming it. Young trees were standing throughout the field, allowed to grow because no one cared to cut them down. The grass was high, hiding the trash and debris that littered the area. At the far end was a house - if something so large and dilapidated could be called that. Its antebellum architecture had been faded and ruined with time. The last reminder of its former grandeur were the greek revival columns. But covered in overgrown vines, moss, and dirt, it looked like they too would soon be lost to the wilderness. 

The entire clearing smelled strongly of the werewolves that were currently surrounding Klaus and Elijah at the steps of the house. There were no more than ten of them, but the idea of so many antagonistic wolves made Caroline’s skin itch. They looked anticipatory, nearly slobbering at the mouth with eagerness, and the remembered pain of werewolf venom had Caroline hesitating in her approach. 

Klaus appeared to be trying to gain control of the situation. His arms were spread wide, and even on the other side of the clearing she could hear him talking in that smiling way he did while threatening to torture someone. Elijah stood next to him, hands in his pockets, outwardly calm despite the situation. There was a tenseness about him though that belied the empty smoothness of his expression. His feet were planted wide and he was looking directly in the eyes of the biggest of the wolves, as if daring him to attack. 

She and Hayley crossed the field at a human pace, not wanting to upset the standoff. As they approached they could hear Klaus asking a man, who appeared to be the leader, how they had managed to live in the area so long without him knowing. 

The leader, the alpha, was tall and blond. There was a type of crazy in his blue eyes that made Caroline uncomfortable, and he spoke with a surprisingly high pitched voice. “We rarely leave the plantation. My family has owned it since before the war. After the Union invaded we went into hiding to protect ourselves.” 

“Why have you never reached out to the Crescent wolves or anyone else nearby?” Elijah’s voice was cool, carefully concealed mockery hidden in its depths. 

“The blood of the pack must be kept pure,” the alpha justified. “Free of the taint of outsiders.” 

A shiver crawled down Caroline’s spine. She looked around the faces of the assembled pack members with new eyes, and realized quickly how similar they all looked. From the stringy blonde hair, to the hollow blue of their eyes, they could be cousins, siblings. But the alpha’s words implied that they were more than that. 

Elijah, done with attempting to hide his disdain, voiced what they all were thinking. “It’s beyond me why you felt the need to give in to the stereotype of incestuous backwater southerner.” There was a moue of disgust on his face as he observed the pack. 

A low growl came from one of the women behind the alpha. She bared her teeth in warning at Elijah’s insult.

“Now, now, brother,” Klaus attempted to intervene. “I’m sure they have a perfectly good explanation.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

The alpha’s voice was cautious as he explained, “Over time we have come to realize it wasn’t the best idea, no matter what the elders thought. Now our women are all barren - we haven’t been able to produce a child in over 20 years.” 

Caroline’s stomach twisted in revolt at what this man was admitting to. How long must these people have been sleeping with family members in order for the women to be incapable of becoming pregnant?

“Is this why you invaded Crescent territory tonight? To search for mates to continue the pack?”

The alpha looked over to Hayley at her question, shaking his head in the negative. “No,” he told her. “Though we have considered looking outside the pack before.” His eyes dropped lecherously down Hayley’s body, making it clear just what they had considered. 

Hayley snarled loudly, her eyes turning gold at the alpha’s blatant objectification of her. 

“It’s a good thing you didn’t try that, mate,” Klaus said pleasantly, though his eyes were hard as ice at the alpha’s insult. “Because even if she hadn’t killed you, her husband or I certainly would have.” 

“Regardless,” the alpha continued, uninterested by Klaus’ threat or Hayley’s anger. “We have found another solution. One that will keep the pack from dying. We were approached by a witch not two nights ago.” 

Her breath caught in her throat the moment Caroline heard his words. A witch had found them? Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, and Hayley shifted her feet next to her. The other wolves acted similarly, fisting their hands at their sides and leaning forward. She could sense the fight that was coming, the violence that was about to be unleashed. The smell of adrenaline wafted towards her, and her fangs dropped at the scent. The alpha continued speaking.

“He claimed he would be able to make us hybrids if we brought him the doppelgänger. Our strongest has already gone to collect her from your territory, now that her most powerful protectors are here with us.” 

Caroline reacted without even thinking, hardly realizing that she was moving at all. She blinked and she was standing in front of the alpha, forearm deep in his chest and hand wrapped around his heart. She ripped her hand out, taking the organ with her, sinew and cartilage caught between her fingers. Digging her fingers into his heart, Caroline relished the way it gave under her strength. She inhaled the scent of his death, and she was pleased by it. 

An angry howl rose up from the pack as their leader dropped lifeless to the dirt. Caroline hissed at them as she stood over the body. The monster inside of her was clamouring for their deaths, and she wasn’t interested in trying to rein it in. They thought that they could get away with taking Elena? They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. 

The eldest female threw herself at Caroline, spittle flying in her open mouthed fury. Caroline widened her feet, prepared to take the weight of the impact. But before the woman reached her, Klaus was in front of her, ripping a hole through the woman’s chest and tossing her body to the side. 

“Elijah, I need you and Caroline to handle this,” Klaus shouted over the sound of angry wolves. “I need to get to Hope.” 

“Go,” Elijah told him, then snapped the neck of the man trying to hack at him with a hunting knife. 

Klaus turned at locked eyes with Caroline. “Don’t die,” he commanded, before taking off after Hayley, who had already disappeared back into the woods. 

Caroline didn’t have time to react to him before two women stepped out from the house carrying shotguns. She flashed up the porch and ripped the gun away from one of them, using the butt of it to hit the other over the head, crushing her skull. She dropped like lead, her body crumpled like a doll against the door. 

“No guns,” she told the woman, before reaching up and snapping her neck. And no survivors. She couldn’t let these people live knowing that Elena was a bargaining chip. 

She cocked the shotgun, it was loaded, and shot another wolf through the belly. Another shot, another wolf down. Out of ammunition she leapt off the porch and onto the back of a woman, taking her down to the ground. She dug her fingers into the woman’s neck and ripped out her throat. Elijah managed to get his hands around the neck of the man attacking him and snapped his neck. He flashed to the side, and a headless body dropped where, a moment ago, a woman had been trying to load another gun. 

A burning sensation tore through her leg, and she screamed in pain. The man she’d shot was still alive, and had managed to pull himself over to Caroline and bite into her calf. The sting of werewolf venom ran up her leg like needles. Furious and in pain, she kicked him at his chin. His head snapped back, and Caroline heard the crack of his spine separating. No survivors.

* * *

Elena had given up on sleep not ten minutes after laying down in the back room. Jackson must have still been watching the outside, because he was nowhere to be found in the cabin. The rocking chair from the porch had been pulled inside, and there she sat, trying to read a battered paperback in lamplight. The words were blurring together on the page in her lack of focus. She was worried about the group that had gone after the stranger from across the lake, and it was keeping her from thinking of anything else. She believed that Elijah could take care of himself, but she hoped that Caroline and Hayley would return unharmed. She found that she didn’t really care about Klaus either way, except for that she didn’t want Hope to lose her father. 

It was completely silent in the cabin, and the world outside seemed to have gone silent as well. It was the eerie silence of waiting, of knowing that there was something coming, but not knowing what it was or what it would bring. 

A sharp creak broke the quiet, and Elena turned her head in time to see Hope peeking out of the bedroom through the door, cracked open just enough to frame her face. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light from the lamp. 

“Hey,” Elena greeted quietly, offering the girl a tired smile. “Can’t sleep?” 

Emboldened by not being told to return to bed, Hope shook her head and completely exited the bedroom. “I want to be awake in case my mom or dad need me.” 

“Do you do that often?” Elena inquired. “Use your magic to help out your parents?” 

The little girl shrugged, not making eye contact. “Not as much as I should. Because mom and Aunt Freya say that I need to have better control of my magic before I do too many big things.” She tucked her hands behind her back. “But I can control it fine,” she insisted. 

She padded silently across the floor to the tiny bookshelf where Elena had managed to find her reading material, but Hope pulled down a large pad of paper and a box of colored pencils. She sat cross-legged on the floor, back hunched over a clean page, and began to draw. 

She was such a serious child, Elena noted. Which made sense considering who her family was, but even Josie and Lizzie, having also grown up in the supernatural world, weren’t so thoughtful or deliberate. 

“My two nieces are also witches, you know,” Elena offered, hoping to draw her into conversation. 

Hope said nothing, but flicked wide, interested eyes up to Elena before returning to her drawing. It was enough to encourage her to continue. 

“They’re a special type of witch called siphons. That means that they don’t have magic of their own, but that they can borrow power from other witches or magical objects.”

“Does it hurt them?” Hope asked curiously. “The witches that they borrow from?” 

Elena shifted uncomfortably at Hope’s pointed question. “No,” she cautiously responded. “But it does keep those witches from using magic for a little while. And then Josie and Lizzie can use that magic practice with.”

Hope nodded gravely and shaded in part of her drawing with bright purple. “It must be sad not being able to use magic all the time. But taking someone else’s magic can be good. I’ve met witches who needed to have their magic taken away. They hurt people. Do Josie and Lizzie stop bad witches?” 

She stopped drawing at this, carefully watching Elena and waiting for the right answer. 

“Sometimes,” Elena admitted. “But only if their parents can’t think of any other way.” 

Content with that response, Hope returned to her drawing and finished with the purple. She moved on to a dark blue, and Elena wondered just what it was that she was capturing so intently. 

“I think the three of you could be friends,” Elena said after a few moments of silence. “Would you like that?”

Hope shrugged, avoiding eye contact again as she chose a new pencil. “I don’t have many friends,” she quietly told Elena. “Most children my age don’t know about magic, and witches don’t let their children talk to Mikaelsons. I don’t want to be friends with anyone who hates my family.” 

Elena’s heart broke open in her chest at the girl’s resigned confession. No child should go without friends. She knew that her life would have been irrevocably different if she hadn’t had Caroline and Bonnie. She might not even have made it through high school, through the deaths of her parents. And the idea that people were shunning Hope because of her  _ family _ ? Something that she had no control over? It made it even worse. 

“Do Josie and Lizzie live in Mystic Falls? Where you and Caroline are from?” 

Hope’s question pulled Elena from her thoughts, and she nodded her head. “They’re with their dad right now. They go to school in Mystic Falls too. A special school for children who are witches or werewolves or have families like yours and mine.” 

“Do they learn lots of stuff? How to do magic and math? Is there an art class?” Hope was watching Elena intently now, throwing out questions at a rapid pace. 

“They learn all sorts of things. Magic, math, art, how to make friends and take care of themselves.”

Hope looked off over Elena’s shoulder in contemplation, envisioning what the school might look like. “School sounds fun,” she said after a moment. 

She appeared done with the conversation, turning intently to her drawing. Elena watched her quietly for a few moments, wondered just what was going on in the girl’s head. Hopefully Caroline was planning to talk to Hayley and Klaus about Hope attending the Salvatore School. She was positive that Hope would flourish there. After a few quiet minutes, nothing but the soft sound of pencil on paper, Elena returned to her book and hoped that it would help time move faster and bring Caroline back safely. 

The next time Elena looked up from her book, Hope was passed out and sprawled over her drawing pad. Her arms were curled under her head, and her legs were trapped awkwardly underneath her body. A smile spread across Elena’s face at the adorable picture that the girl made, body contorted in a way that only a child could manage. She couldn’t just leave her like that - even a little girl was bound to wake up sore and tight if she slept on the floor all night. Putting her book to the side, she heaved her tired body out of the chair and crouched down. 

“Hope?” She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder to try and gently wake her. “Hope you can’t sleep on the floor.” 

A gentle nudge and the girl’s eyes cracked open. She looked up at Elena confusedly, then closed them again. 

“Come on,” Elena encouraged. “Let’s get up.” 

Placing her arms underneath Hope’s armpits, she managed to get her to stand. Elena wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided Hope as she stumbled towards the sofa in a sleepy haze. The sofa would be a better bed than a wood floor, and Hope climbed onto it and curled up on the center cushion. There was a blanket thrown over the back of the couch, which Elena tossed gently on top of her. 

Seeing Hope passed out had Elena’s eyes beginning to feel heavy. Maybe she’d be able to get to sleep after all, she thought as she went back to pick up her book. She didn’t bother to mark her page, not having been particularly invested in the story, just placed it back on the shelf where she found it.

As she dragged her feet across the cabin to the bedroom, a loud gasp had her whirling around. Hope was sitting up rigidly on the sofa, her eyes wide and fearful. She turned to Elena. “Someone’s here,” she whispered. 

Not a second later a wolf howled a warning as the cabin door flew off its hinges. The crack of the wood and broken hinges was unbearably loud after such a quiet night. It crashed into the middle of the cabin, dust flying up, where Hope had been laying only moments earlier. Elena raced across the short distance to Hope, pulling the girl up off the sofa and pushing her behind her own body, trying to protect her from whatever was about to come through the destroyed doorway. 

It was a man, maybe the tallest she’d ever seen with the way he seemed to fill up the entire doorway. His fists were clenched tight, and the tendons in his arms stood out angrily from the muscle. The shock of blonde hair on his head hung low over his forehead, almost covering his eyes which glowed werewolf gold with rage and determination. He was the kind of man that could break bones without any effort, and Elena was terrified that she wouldn’t be able to stop him if he wanted her or Hope. 

Elena backed Hope away from the sofa and towards a window. Maybe she could distract the man enough to give Hope time to escape. She couldn’t see any other way out of the cabin, and her heart pounded furiously as the stranger stalked on heavy footsteps into the cabin. 

But before he could corner them, a snarl cut the air and a wolf shot through the cabin like a bullet. 

“Jackson,” Hope whispered from behind Elena. 

The wolf latched onto the man’s neck, bringing up his hind legs in an attempt to claw into the man’s belly. A shake of his head and his neck was ripped open, spraying blood over the floor and walls. Elena jumped back as far as she could away from the fight and pushed Hope against the wall. The stranger was slowed down by the open wound, but he was still able to bring up an arm and backhand Jackson across the room. Jackson crashed into a wall with a yelp and stayed down, temporarily stunned by the force of being thrown. 

The blonde man continued forward to Hope and Elena, slower now from loss of blood, but still able to move with menace. 

Elena reached a hand behind her and tried to push Hope towards the window. The girl locked up, refusing to be directed towards her only escape. Unable to turn her back and push Hope towards the window, Elena had no choice but to prepare herself for the inevitable violence that was about to come. She spread her feet wide, ready to make it as difficult as possible to get to Hope or to remove either of them from the cabin. Jackson, recovered from being stunned, leaped up and planted himself between Elena and her attacker. He growled low in his throat, and she was grateful for the extra protection. 

Jackson crouched, ready to leap again and attack. But before he could launch from the floor, the blonde man’s eyes widened in confusion and pain. He clutched his chest, fisting his hand in his shirt, then dropped to the floor. His eyes were wide and fearful, and Elena watched the life fade from him with relief and bewilderment. What had just happened? 

She looked down next to her to Hope, who had come to stand by her side instead of behind her. The girl’s fist was raised in front of her, and she was clenching it tightly as she watched the man in front of her die. 

“Hope?” Elena questioned. What had she done? 

“He wanted to hurt us.” Hope’s voice was firm, and her eyes were cold. “He shouldn’t have come here.” 

As quickly as it had come, the hard, unforgiving expression on her face left. She turned to Jackson, who was still in wolf form. “Jack?” She whimpered. “Are you okay?” Hope flung herself at the wolf and wrapped her thin arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. 

Jackson huffed and allowed Hope to hug him.

Elena leaned back against the wall and sank down to the floor. There was a body in the middle of the cabin, there were bloodstains on the furniture, and the entire cabin smelled like wolves and magic. There was no way she’d be going to sleep now. 

But 45 minutes later, when Hayley and Klaus returned frantically calling for their daughter, Elena was crashed on the sofa, and Hope was next to her, guarding her new friend and drawing a dark haired baby with blue eyes.

* * *

A foot sunk into the sticky bayou mud, and Caroline clenched her teeth as she wrenched it free. She and Elijah were walking at a human pace over the damp ground, and each step was more painful for her than the last. The venom had been slowly traveling up her leg for over an hour now. She was familiar with werewolf venom, and, while it didn’t move through the system as quickly as hybrid venom, Caroline soon found herself having to lean against a tree to catch her breath. Her entire left leg was throbbing, and she didn’t know how much further she’d be able to walk before it gave out completely. 

They had left the bodies of the dead wolf pack in the field where they had hidden for so long. Their territory was far enough away from civilization that it was unlikely they would be found, not before nature completely reclaimed the house and their bones. Coyotes had been sniffing hungrily at the edge of the clearing as they walked out, waiting for the bigger predators to leave so they could feast. 

The sky had started to turn grey-blue as it edged closer to sunrise. Birds were calling loudly into the early morning air, announcing their territory and singing for mates. Caroline closed her eyes against the pain in her leg and tried to focus on the sounds of the world waking up.

She inhaled - a rabbit was searching for food in the leaves on her left. 

She exhaled - a squirrel raced through the branches of the trees above her head, chattering angrily at the invaders below. 

Inhale.

Exhale. 

Inhale. The breath caught in her lungs as a fresh wave of pain crashed over her body. She muffled a groan with her arm, and dug the fingernails of her other hand into the bark of the tree at her back. 

“Enough of this foolishness, Caroline.”

Her eyes flew open at Elijah’s voice, then narrowed into a glare. “Do you want me to just sit here and die?”

“What I want,” he told her as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt. “Is for you to stop walking. You’re just causing the venom to spread faster. I can smell it.” 

“So, die then,” she ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t be absurd; Niklaus would be furious. Let me carry you.” 

She scoffed. “I’m not going to let you carry me back to the cabin.” 

Caroline blinked and Elijah was right in front of her, towering above where she was leaning with her hands on her knees. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist,” he told her before he swept her up into his arms. 

She made a noise of surprise and threw her arms around his neck to keep her balance. Elijah had one arm wrapped around her back and the other under her knees. She wanted to protest, but she found herself too weak to do so. It was such a relief to be off her feet. 

“I can get us there faster than if you were walking on your own,” he explained as he took a few human steps. 

Having tested her weight in his arms, he flashed forward. He moved faster than Caroline had ever managed. Even at her fastest, there was no way she’d have been able to keep up with the thousand year old vampire. She had to close her eyes against the movement - it was too much to follow now that a headache had taken up behind her eyes. Pressing her clammy forehead against Elijah’s shoulder, she swallowed and hoped that they’d reach the cabin quickly. She knew that Klaus would cure her, but the way the sickness had taken over her body was becoming unbearable. 

The minutes passed as hours, and the sun was just starting to rise when they finally made it back to the cabin. The entire area around the lake was filled with activity. Hayley was packing up the SUV they had arrived in, and Jackson and another member of the Crescent pack were loading what looked like a body into the back of a pickup truck. When she realized that it was too big to be Elena, she relaxed back onto Elijah’s shoulder. 

“Caroline?” 

She lifted her head at the sound of Elena’s voice and pushed against Elijah’s chest, trying to get him to release her. He didn’t react to her, only flashed forward to the porch where he placed her on a chair. 

“Caroline, what happened?” Elena’s voice was frantic now, and she crouched down, running her hand over Caroline’s hair and trying to look for wounds. 

“I’d like to know the same thing, sweetheart,” Klaus said from somewhere above her head. She craned her neck up and saw him standing over her with a furrowed brow. 

“I got bit again,” Caroline joked with a weak voice. 

“You really must stop doing that,” Klaus scolded, though the worried look on his face kept her from being too annoyed. 

Caroline closed her eyes and nodded. She really did need to stop getting bit by werewolves. That’d be her new personal goal. 

The world faded for a moment, and Elena’s face blurred in her vision. Maybe Elijah was right, maybe all that walking hadn’t been such a good idea. Because she felt as miserable now as she ever had the times she’d been bitten before. When Tyler had bitten her, she’d been bed ridden within hours, convinced she was dying and that she wouldn’t get to see the next day. Klaus’ venom had worked even faster, weakening her in minutes until she was unable to even lift her head. This felt like that. But not. 

“Move aside, love.”

She perked up again at the sound of Klaus’ voice as he gently moved Elena to the side. He crouched down at her side and wrapped his fingers around her calf, carefully avoiding the festering bite wound. He ripped open the seam of her jeans, and her whole attention concentrated down to the feeling of his hand on her bare skin as he lifted her leg and placed her foot on his knee. 

Elena had entered the cabin when she hadn’t been paying attention, and she’d returned with a wet rag. Gently, her friend began to wipe the sweat from Caroline’s face, making soothing sounds as Caroline squeezed her eyes shut tight. 

Klaus, done with his inspection of the bite, clucked his tongue. “You manage to get bitten more than anyone I’ve ever met,” he told her, still kneeling by her legs. 

She opened her eyes and glared down at him. “Two of those times were directly your fault!” 

Klaus only grinned up at her from where he was crouched down, and Caroline found herself distracted by the stretch of his lips over his teeth. What would he look like if he were smiling from between her legs instead? Groaning at her hallucinatory imagination, she tossed her head back against the chair. Klaus only laughed lowly, and she knew that he could smell her arousal with how close he was to her lap. She would kick him if she had the energy. 

Still laughing, Klaus stood up in front of her. He pushed up the sleeve of his henley and moved so that he stood behind the chair. He presented his arm to her, resting a hand on her head to guide her to his wrist. 

“Take what you need, sweetheart.”

Desperate for relief, Caroline latched onto his arm and pulled it towards her mouth. She felt the pressure of her fangs lowering from her gums, and bit into the vein in front of her. Too tired to bother with restraint, she didn’t attempt to be gentle. She took and took, until the only thing she was aware of was the feel and taste of his blood in her mouth. It was just like she remembered, thick, hot, heavenly. She rolled his blood over her tongue like wine, pulled it through her teeth, and savored the way the muscle gave way to the pulsing force of his life. It satisfied the deep, aching parts of her that couldn’t be reached on her normal diet. No human would ever taste like this. He was too old, his blood too rich, to ever be comparable to the water-like blood of the living. 

Klaus sighed onto the back of her neck, and her eyes fluttered open at the sensation. She hadn’t even realized she had closed them. He pressed his chin to the top of her head, and slowly pulled his arm out of her grip. Caroline moaned in protest but released him. She heard him move away from her, and he stepped into her field of vision. He tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes.

“Better?” he asked. The skin around his eyes was tight, and he was clenching his jaw. He must also be affected by sharing his blood with her. 

Caroline swallowed and nodded jerkily. The achy sickness of werewolf venom was gone, replaced by the high of drinking thousand year old hybrid blood. She licked her lips, tasting the last of him on her mouth. His eyes watched the movement wolfishly, and he leaned infinitesimally forward. 

“Good,” he stated at last. “Stay here and rest. We’ll be leaving soon.” He turned sharply on his heel and stalked off the porch, clenching his hands behind his back. 

Elijah followed his brother and the two joined Hayley in preparing to return to the city. 

Caroline turned to Elena, who was watching her carefully. “Where’s Hope?”

Elena gestured with her chin to the door. “She’s inside sleeping. She had a long night.” 

“So did you,” Caroline reminded her. Dark circles stood out starkly around Elena’s eyes, and Caroline wondered if she’d gotten any sleep at all. 

“I managed a couple of hours before you got back. I’ll sleep back at the house.” 

Elena’s jaw was set stubbornly, so Caroline didn’t bother trying to convince her to go inside. Besides, she was still so tired herself. She reached over and pulled another chair closer to where she was sitting, then pointed to it. Elena sat with a smile, and they both watched the activity continue on around them. 

It didn’t take long for the car to be loaded with the few things they had brought with them to the bayou. Hayley smiled at Caroline as she walked up the porch steps and into the cabin. She came out carrying a sleeping Hope, who was then tucked safely into the back seat of the SUV. Klaus and Elijah mounted the steps as Caroline and Elena stood to head to the car. 

“Elijah and I will take you back to the Compound, then he and I will be leaving to find this witch who knew that Elena was here. No one should have known we would be in the bayou last night.” Klaus’ eyes were impatient as he relayed his plans to the two women. He was itching to find out who had betrayed him. Caroline could see it in the taught line of his shoulders, and the way that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“And I’ll call Bonnie,” she added. “No one should have known Elena was in New Orleans either.” 

Plans in place, they all climbed into the car and returned to the city. The bayou had been a nice idea, but Caroline was glad to leave it behind her. 


	10. Oh, Be Swift, My Soul

Elena was tired. So tired, and it was looking less and less likely that she’d be able to sleep anytime soon. It was decided on the way back into the city that it was probably best if she and the others were dropped off at St. James while Klaus and Elijah went after the unknown witch. Elena felt like crying when the decision was made. All she wanted to do was go back to the Compound and fall into her bed and sleep for days. But St. James was protected from magic, and until they knew that the witch wasn’t actively working to expose Elena, they would stay at the bar, protected from tracking spells and hexes. 

The return drive in a single SUV had been crowded and uncomfortable. The roads in Louisiana were falling apart, strewn with potholes and asphalt patch jobs, and the bumpy drive had kept her from dozing in the car. Now that the sun was all the way in the sky, even the AC couldn’t keep her cool from the burning rays that penetrated the windows. By the time she got out of the car in Algiers, her legs were splotchy red with heat rash, and her thighs were chafing where they rubbed against the sweaty denim of her shorts. 

The bar was completely clear so early in the morning; Marcel was waiting and had to unlock it for them from the inside, but it was a relief to walk into the empty room. Absent so many bodies, the air was cool, and Elena really didn’t feel like being around any more people than necessary. She dragged herself to a table and sat on top of it, swinging her legs back and forth in an effort to stay awake. The skin on the backs of her thighs, still sticky with sweat from the drive, stuck painfully to the varnished table top. 

After letting them in, Marcel went behind the bar, fiddling around and making noise that Elena didn’t bother to pay attention to. But a few minutes later he came around with a steaming mug that he pressed into her hands. It was coffee, dark and murky, and it smelled like heaven. It was probably a bad idea to drink a hot liquid, but she found herself uncaring as she inhaled the steam. 

“It’s decaf,” Marcel told her. “But maybe you can trick your brain a little.” 

She smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you. This will help.” 

He winked at her then went back to the bar, where he gave cups to everyone else. Hope took a big drink from hers, and, when she pulled it back from her face, a foamy chocolate moustache clung to her upper lip. She grinned up at Marcel, who reached over and ruffled her hair. 

Vincent, having been called by Klaus while on the way to the city, walked into the bar only a few moments after they arrived. He must have already been up when he’d received the call, because he was fully dressed and bright eyed as he greeted them. 

“Good morning, Vincent,” Elijah said to him as he placed his coffee cup on the bar. 

“Yes, yes, good morning to all,” Klaus cut off. “We need to know how Elena was tracked to the city. She’s got a Bennett witch’s blocking spell on her, so she shouldn’t have been able to be found.” 

Vincent nodded and crossed his arms, unaffected by Klaus’ short words. “I’m aware of the spell cast on Elena. I could feel it when we met at St. Anne’s. It’s quite powerful - which makes sense if it was cast by a Bennett. No one should have been able to work around it without the caster knowing. Tell me about this witch who you think tracked Elena.” 

In a craftedly casual tone, Elijah spoke up and explained what had occurred.“Some witch reached out to a previously unknown werewolf pack far out in the Bayou. They said they were promised to be made hybrids if they handed over the doppelgänger.” 

Elena avoided looking at anyone as he spoke. Again someone had tried to take her for the blood that ran in her veins. Again her friends had been pulled into the line of fire by trying to protect her. And again someone helpless, Hope, had almost been hurt because she couldn’t escape her fate. 

Something bumped against the table. Elena looked up and saw Caroline had left the bar. She was leaning against the table on Elena’s right, a soft, forgiving smile on her face. How could Caroline forgive her so easily? She had almost died today because someone had wanted the doppelgänger. Eyes watering, Elena rested her head on Caroline’s shoulder and tried to take comfort from her friend. After a moment, she tuned back in to the conversation. She owed it to them to try to pay attention. Maybe she could help. 

“I don’t know about the specific witch you’re looking for,” Vincent was saying. “But I’ve recently heard from the Tremé witches that a new witch has been making quiet moves in the area. I’d thought nothing of it, New Orleans frequently sees out-of-town witches visiting the area.” 

“What?” Caroline went rigid next to Elena. “You knew we were running from witches, then a new one shows up and you didn’t tell anyone? What the hell?” 

“I find myself agreeing with Ms. Forbes-Salvatore’s sentiments, Vincent,” Elijah stated. “I’m disappointed that you didn’t think to let us know that a new witch was making themselves known in the Quarter. The current threat level is high with the doppelgänger in town, and the Faction was allowed to form with the understanding that I, and by extension Niklaus, would be kept in the loop at all times.” 

Vincent looked Elijah straight in the eye and crossed his arms. His mouth was a hard line as he raised his chin. “I’m not sorry for keeping my community safe. No one knows on any given day how Klaus is going to react, and I needed to make sure that there was a genuine threat before I made him aware. Especially now that there’s an ‘act first, ask questions later’ policy in regards to keeping Elena safe.”

Elijah held up a hand to Vincent’s excuses. As Elena watched, he took a deep breath, as if trying to center himself. There was a red fury in his eyes that she was unused to seeing. In fact, she didn’t know that she had ever seen him so openly angry. 

“Do not pretend,” Elijah began, a tenuous calm in his voice that promised violence. “To be concerned with keeping anyone safe. Elena has now been openly threatened, and it could have been prevented had you been forthcoming and truthful. Now there may be a witch who knows of Elena’s ties to the Mikaelsons, not only putting her in danger, but the entire family, especially Hope.”

Vincent turned to Elena, giving Elijah his back and only further angering the Original. “I’m sorry that you were attacked last night, Elena. Had I known that this witch was a danger to you, I would have taken care of them myself.” 

Elena noted that Vincent’s apology didn’t include choosing not to tell the Mikaelsons. She wondered what had happened in that past that he didn’t even make an effort to pretend like he was afraid of them, like he respected them. She smiled at him, but didn’t respond to his apology. The power play taking place was of little interest to her, and she certainly wasn’t going to appear to take Vincent’s side in the whole mess. He’d put her baby and Hope in danger by not letting Elijah know about the new witch in town. That was a lot for her to forgive. 

“Well,” Klaus interrupted with a sharp smile. “We might as well get this hunting party started. Vincent, friend, why don’t you join us?” His smile said that he would not be denied, and the invitation was a barely hidden threat. He turned to Hayley, who was sitting with Hope on her knee. “I think it will be alright if you return to the Compound. This witch won’t be alive long enough to track anyone.” 

The last statement was directed at Caroline, who responded with a hard nod. Elena sighed. She probably wasn’t going to be allowed out of Caroline’s sight until Klaus returned. So much for her nap.

* * *

There was a crick in Bonnie’s neck as she bent over her suitcase, sending a sharp sensation along the side of her neck and up behind her ear. She must have slept wrong in the night on the hotel’s too hard bed and pillow that didn’t smell right. It was exacerbated now as she re-folded a pair of jeans in the suitcase, trying to make all the clothes fit together the way they had when she and Enzo had first left Mystic Falls. But between the dirty clothes and the extra shoes she’d had to buy when the others had caught fire, nothing was going together the way they were supposed to. A scream boiled in her throat, itching to be let out, but the last time she had screamed she had created a universe, and she didn’t want to risk bringing something into being that she couldn’t control. So instead she made a fist, digging her nails into her palms and pushing down the urge, until there were pinpricks of blood on her hands, but the magic no longer sparked on her tongue. 

She took a breath and exhaled as she rolled her neck, trying to relieve the tension. They would have to get on the road soon, and Enzo was still in the shower, singing an old song that she didn’t know the words to. His husky voice was soothing, and it made her smile. He was her one constant. 

Her cell phone vibrated on the bed next to her, half a second before the ringtone started, and she looked over to see who would be calling. It was Caroline of course. It was only ever Caroline that called. She tried not to be bitter that Elena hadn’t reached out once, despite the lengths that Bonnie was going to to keep her safe. She tried to remember that Elena was grieving and busy trying to keep her baby safe. But it hurt. 

“Hey, Care.” Bonnie didn’t try to hide her fatigue. 

“Bonnie!” Caroline sounded joyful, like she was pleased to just hear Bonnie’s voice. “How are you?” 

“I’m alright,” Bonnie responded. “Enzo and I are about to get on the road, so I don’t have much time to talk.” 

“Oh,” Caroline’s exuberance faded a bit in sadness, but Bonnie couldn’t find it in her to care. The only person’s feelings she felt like considering right now were her own. 

Bonnie transferred the phone to her other ear and tried to balance it between her head and shoulder so that she could continue packing. “Yeah, the witches tracked us to Nebraska, so we’re leaving as soon as Enzo is out of the shower.” 

“They’re still following you then? No changes?” 

Of course they were still following. They hadn’t stopped in their dogged pursuit since the moment that Bonnie and Enzo had fled Mystic Falls, through Ohio and to Chicago. Enzo had hoped to lose them in the flat, empty plains of the Heartland, but the coven had shown up in Omaha just that morning. They would never stop following while they thought that Elena was with her. And the exhaustion of running was a weight in her bones that grew heavier by the day. 

“Nope,” she said instead. “No changes.”

Caroline made an affirmative noise into the phone, and Bonnie could picture her nodding her head on the other end. But she was holding something back, Bonnie could tell.

“Just ask, Caroline.” 

“They haven’t attacked you again, have they?” Caroline’s voice was tight with concern. “Because you can stop, you know - can come to New Orleans and help out here instead. We always need you.” 

And that was the problem wasn’t it? Caroline and Elena would always need her - need her magic, need her guidance, need the strength she offered when everyone else was weak. She missed the days before this whole supernatural mess, when they only wanted her friendship. But then she wouldn’t have Enzo. Caroline wouldn’t have her girls. Elena wouldn’t have her baby. 

“I’m fine, Care,” she sighed. “They’ve really slowed down the attacks. They’re still tracking me, and they don’t appear to be heading for New Orleans. I won’t draw them there. I promised Elena.” 

Caroline sighed into the phone, resignation in her voice as she spoke. “I know. I’m just worried about you. You’d tell me if something went wrong, right? If you needed to stop?” 

“You know I would.” And Bonnie probably would. Maybe. If she thought that she couldn’t handle it alone, or that she really needed to stop. 

The silence from Caroline told Bonnie that she probably didn’t believe her, but she was okay with that. 

“Oh! Elena’s here. She has something she wants to tell you.” A scuffle came across the line as the phone was passed off.

“Bonnie.” Elena’s voice was soothing and even. “How  _ are _ you?”

Bonnie’s shoulders sagged and she felt tears begin to form at the sound of her best friend. Elena’s genuine concern dripped from her voice, and Bonnie could imagine the way that she always furrowed her brow when she was asking after someone’s well being. For a moment she forgot the hurt in her heart at the way she had been ignored over the past few weeks, and she was left breathless by how much she loved her friend. Because despite her faults, despite the blindness with which she focused on a task at the expense of those around her, Elena had always cared about her - would always care. 

Her breath hitched, and she hoped that Elena wasn’t able to hear it. “I’m going to be okay, Elena.” Her friend deserved at least that partial truth. “How are you? You wanted to tell me something?” 

“I wish I could tell you in person,” Elena lamented. “I’ll be so glad once we’re all back home again.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

They both sighed and then chuckled at themselves. Even halfway across the country, Elena was able to lift Bonnie’s spirits in a way that she really needed. 

“But tell me your news,” Bonnie instructed after a moment of companionable silence. 

“Oh, Bonnie _. _ I’m having a little boy! It’s so amazing - I still can’t believe it.” 

Bonnie’s tears fell and she laughed wetly, joyfully. This was exactly what she needed in order to keep going, in order to not give in to how tired she was. “Elena, that’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.” 

“I know - I’m so glad that Caroline called you.” Elena paused heavily. “I’m sorry  _ I _ haven’t called.”

Nodding her head, Bonnie’s eyes fell closed. She needed Elena’s apology. It didn’t fix all of what hurt, but it went a long way to helping. And knowing that she was protecting her best friend’s son helped too. She and Elena and Caroline would all need to sit down for a long talk when they got back to Mystic Falls, but Bonnie could wait. And until then she’d work herself to the bone if it meant that they would all get home safe. 

“I know,” Bonnie acknowledged her friend’s words. “And I know that it can’t be easy in New Orleans.”

“That’s not an excuse for me ignoring you like a horrible friend,” Elena protested. 

While she didn’t disagree, Bonnie knew that it wasn’t the right time to talk about that. It was something that should be done face to face, once everything had settled down again. “We can deal with that later - back home.” 

Elena assented, but her hesitance could still be heard. They spoke for a few more minutes, catching up on what was going on in New Orleans. Apparently there were witches there that wanted to meet her, and Bonnie was happy about the idea of making connections with other witches. She needed people to talk to who had more, or different, magical experience. Elena was particularly insistent on Bonnie getting to know the newest Mikaelson sibling - somehow still a witch, and alive a millennium after her birth. It sounded like Elena actually was as busy as Bonnie had excused in her head, and she sounded just as tired as Bonnie felt. Hopefully she wasn’t pushing herself too hard. 

Eventually the shower turned off, and Bonnie had to get off the phone. She felt lighter than she had when Caroline had first called, and she smiled as she listened to her friends say goodbye together. She hung up and clutched the phone to her chest for a moment, staring at the dingy hotel wall. 

The bathroom door opened behind her, allowing out a cloud of steam. Enzo had been in the shower for nearly 45 minutes, enjoying the endless hot water provided by the hotel. He still luxuriated in the supply of hot water that he hadn’t been given when he had been trapped by the Augustine society. He walked out of the bathroom naked, his hair wet and slicked back against his head. Bonnie admired the view as he walked towards her, the way his muscles moved under his skin, and the hungry way that he met her gaze. Before he could reach her, Bonnie tossed a pair of pants at him. It was time to go, and they didn’t have time to waste. He caught the pants and ignored her command, trapping her between his body and the bed, a hairsbreadth of space between them as he reached around her into the open suitcase. He grabbed his comb, and wrapped his other hand around the back of her skull, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

Bonnie closed her eyes against the feeling of his mouth on her skin. It was so easy to get lost in him, and they could spend hours in this room if she let them. So she was grateful when he turned away and walked back to the bathroom, clutching his pants and comb. The view of his back was just as nice as the front, and she allowed herself to drop her eyes down his body. Then she turned back to the suitcase to finish packing. 

There was a map of the U.S. on the bed. It was tracking the coven’s movement using a couple of hairs from their leader that Bonnie had found on the Salvatore porch after their one confrontation. She’d burned them to ash and mixed them with wormwood and doppelgänger blood. The sticky paste had spread veinlike over the map, moving across the country with the witches they tracked. A thin line had entered New Orleans a couple days ago, and then shriveled up - clearly taken care of by a more powerful source. The majority of the coven was still following her, the black snake of ash a constantly moving reminder of how near they always were. She and Enzo would have to leave soon if they didn’t want to get caught again. 

* * *

At the Compound, in the library, Elena finally allowed herself to relax for the first time all day. It was a relief to be back in the house, even though it wasn’t her house. Somehow Klaus and his siblings had managed to create a space that felt like a home, and it did a lot to help Elena feel better after the long morning. 

The leather sofa she had stretched out on was slightly uncomfortable; she slid just a little too much along the surface to really feel secure. But with the doors open to the sounds of French Quarter, and the smell of sage being burned somewhere in the house, Elena felt pleasantly drowsy enough to rest her eyes. She ran a hand back and forth over the growing bump that housed her baby. The repetitive motion was soothing, and the baby seemed to agree. He’d been active earlier in the day, but now he had settled down. At least one of them was able to get some sleep. 

Caroline was across from her on the sofa, sitting upright and feet rested on the coffee table. After talking to Bonnie, she had called Alaric and was now on the phone with Josie and Lizzie. Elena smiled at the way her friend’s voice changed when she spoke with her girls. She wondered if the same thing would happen to her once her boy was born. Then she laughed quietly to herself - of course she would. It was probably the nature of all mother’s to talk to their children differently than they did the rest of the world. Would she sound similar to the way her own mother had? 

She drifted off for a moment, thinking about her mom, but the ringing of her phone shook her from her reverie. Without getting up from where she was laying, she stretched out a hand and snatched her cell phone from the coffee table. It was her brother. She had tried calling Jeremy earlier, she knew he was in Mystic Falls by this point, but he hadn’t picked up. Elena hadn’t bothered to leave a message, she knew that he would respond once he saw that she had called. And now he had. 

“Hey, Jer,” she greeted warmly. The smile stretched across her face, and she hoped he could hear in her voice how happy she was to be talking to him. 

“Elena! I’m sorry I missed your call.” 

“It’s fine. I’m just glad to hear your voice. I missed you.” She found herself choking back tears at finally being able to talk to Jeremy again. It had been too long, and Jeremy was the only part of her biological family she had left aside from the baby. She’d underestimated how much she missed him.

“You too, Elena.” He paused, waiting for her to start talking. She had called him after all, but really she just wanted to talk to him. She hadn’t had a subject in mind. Sensing that she wasn’t going to start, he began. “So, how’s New Orleans? I’m surprised you agreed to go. With Klaus being there, and all.” 

She sighed. “I didn’t have any other option, Jer. I couldn’t stay in Mystic Falls, not with the witches. And there are people here strong enough to protect me. And the baby.” 

She purposefully didn’t mention that, without Damon around to protect her, there was no one in Mystic Falls who could help. But she didn’t want to talk about Damon. Because she wasn’t sure she could keep up a tough façade if Jeremy asked the right questions. And he’d always had a way of getting under her skin. Crying was the last thing she needed right now, and tears would come if they started down that road. 

“How is the baby? And how are you?” 

Smiling at the concern in his voice, she began to rub her belly again. “The baby is good. It’s a boy.” 

“Elena, that’s amazing!” Jeremy exclaimed. She could sense his grin from a thousand miles away. “I’m gonna teach him how to play baseball.” 

“You’ll be his favorite uncle,” she promised. 

“I’ll be his only uncle.” Jeremy’s voice was teasing, and she laughed. 

“No, he’ll have Matt, Alaric. Even Enzo, I guess.” Elena shrugged, though Jeremy couldn’t see it. She didn’t really know Enzo that well, but Bonnie loved him, and that was enough for her. He just didn’t seem like the baby type. 

“You’re right, you’re right. There’s no way we’ll be able to keep Matt and Alaric away. Enzo is anybody’s guess though.” 

“How is everyone?” Talking about Matt had reminded her that she hadn’t heard anything about him since she’d left. “How’s Mystic Falls?” 

“Things are . . . interesting. Kol, Rebekah, and Kol’s girlfriend got here late last night. Thanks for that heads up by the way, I really appreciated how I was able to prepare before the Original vampire I killed showed up.” The sarcasm in his voice was biting, and Elena felt guilty that she hadn’t thought to warn him. 

“I’m sorry. Things have just been crazy. Has he done something to you? I told him not to.” 

Jeremy sighed over the line. “No, I’m sorry. You’re right - I can’t even imagine how crazy things must be for you. You don’t need to worry about me on top of it. Kol hasn’t even spoken to me, and I can handle myself when he does.” 

“Of course I’m going to worry about you. You’re my brother - it’s my job.” 

He sighed again, but didn’t try to deny her. They talked about meaningless things from that point, not wanting to bring up emotional topics, but not ready to say goodbye either. Jeremy mentioned that he was surprised that Kol had managed to survive with a girlfriend as volatile as Davina, and Elena made sure he understood that they were all three there to help - even if Kol was probably also there to torment Jeremy. They discussed the small pieces of New Orleans that she had seen. Maybe next time they could visit the city together - Jeremy would probably like the music and nightlife. 

Eventually Jeremy had to get back to work. He was doing an inventory of the weapons at the Salvatore School. Alaric still had a lot of his gear from when he had been a hunter, and Jeremy wanted to catalogue everything so that the school year could start organized. Elena was sad to have him leave, but at least she had gotten to talk with him at least a little. 

“I love you, Jer,” she reminded him, before hanging up. “Hopefully I’ll be home soon.” 

“Love you to, ‘Lena. Take care of that baby. And yourself.” 

When Elena hung up, Caroline was watching her from the other sofa. She smiled as Elena wiped a stray tear from her cheek but made no comment on it, asking “How’s Jeremy?” instead, and giving her time to save face. 

“He’s good. He said that Rebekah and Kol got there last night, so hopefully that won’t end with someone dying.” 

Caroline nodded along, but Elena was eager to change the subject. “So, what was that with Klaus earlier? I saw the way you were looking at him.” 

Immediately Caroline’s eyes broke away from Elena’s and over to the bookcase. Elena wondered inwardly if her wording had been too harsh, too accusatory. But she wasn’t sure that she wanted to take it back. Klaus had hurt a lot of people, killed a lot of people, that she loved. But she loved Caroline, and she wanted her to be happy. Only maybe she wasn’t as ready to accept Klaus’ place in Caroline’s life as she thought. Did that make her a horrible person? 

The thoughts flew through her head in rapid succession - before Caroline had even had the chance to react or answer. 

Caroline opened her mouth but no sound emerged. The words seemed caught in her throat, unwilling to be said aloud. 

Elena was grateful then when a quiet knock on the door interrupted them. She sat up and turned expectantly. Caroline appeared to echo the sentiment, turning relieved eyes to Hayley who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, a cardboard box clutched in her long arms. She took a hesitant step forward, seemingly knowing that she had walked into an important silence. But Elena smiled, and she took that as a welcome, moving forward on heavy booted feet until she sat next to Elena on the couch. 

“Sorry to bother you,” Hayley started as she placed the box on the table. “Is this a bad time?” 

“No, of course not,” Elena told her. In fact she couldn’t have come at a better time. She probably had kept Elena from saying or thinking things that she couldn’t take back. “What’s going on?” 

Hayley turned to fully face Elena, putting her hands on her knees. “So, I know that you’ve had a rough time of it lately - losing your husband, having to leave your family behind. Constantly worrying about whether or not your baby is going to be safe.”

Elena, frozen in her seat, started wide-eyed at the woman in front of her. Everything around her had seemed to stop moving, her brain unable to process the emotions screaming to be unleashed at Hayley’s words. 

“And I know what that’s like - worrying about your baby,” the hybrid continued. “Those months when I was pregnant with Hope were some of the most terrifying of my life, but also some of the most amazing. And I wanted to try to make things a little easier - so I have some things for you.” She reached for the box on the table and placed it on the sofa between her and Elena. 

Elena watched Hayley open the box lid, unsure what to expect. But inside were stacks of soft fabrics, greys and greens and whites, all carefully folded into tiny packages. Hayley pulled one out and unfolded it to reveal a tiny, long-sleeved onesie, a delicate heather grey. 

“These are some of Hope’s old clothes. I tried to find the most gender neutral - since you have a baby boy. And I want you to have them.” 

Elena’s hand was shaky as she reached out and ran her fingers over the fabric. It was the tiniest, most delicate piece of clothing that she had ever seen, and her eyes welled up as she imagined her baby in it. 

Hayley’s voice continued, though Elena only half heard what she said. “I know it’s a little early still, that you’re only just five months along, but I can hear his heartbeat.” 

Elena’s gaze flew back up to Hayley, who watched her with a kind smile. “You can?” Her voice was hardly a whisper. 

The hybrid tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded. “Yeah. And while I’m not a witch, his heart sounds strong, and I know, I  _ know _ , he’s going to be healthy. And I know he’ll be happy too, because he’ll have you as his mom, and a big extended family to help protect him.” 

Openly crying at this point, Elena wiped her face then reached over the box to pull Hayley into a hug. She couldn’t remember that last time she had received such a simple act of kindness. In the mess that her life had been, she hadn’t had the opportunity to buy clothes for her baby. Damon had thought it would be bad luck, and then he was gone, and she was in New Orleans, and small things like baby clothes had slipped her mind. And Hayley said she could  _ hear _ him. That he had a strong heartbeat, and that he sounded healthy. She and Hayley hardly knew each other, but it was amazing to know that she cared, that she was thinking about Elena’s baby as often as Elena was herself. 

“Oh, god, you guys.” Caroline’s voice sounded wet, and Elena looked up to see that her best friend also had tears on her face. The blonde stood and moved around the coffee table, moving the box then throwing her arms around Hayley and Elena. 

Breaking apart, the women laugh at the messy faces of Caroline and Elena and at the fact that they were friends. Because there was no going back from something like this in Elena’s mind - Hayley was stuck with her friendship now. 

“Why is everyone crying?” Hope stood in the doorway, looking over their faces with confused eyes. 

Hayley, still chuckling, opened her arms and encouraged her daughter to come sit next to her. The girl happily skipped over and hopped onto the sofa between her mom and Elena. 

“We’re just happy,” Hayley explained. “I’m giving Elena some of your old baby clothes.” 

Hope turned a bright grin to Elena. “Do you think he’ll like them?” 

Nodding at the girl’s enthusiasm, Elena said, “I do think he’ll like them.”

If it were possible, Hope seemed to smile wider. She reached out and placed a hand on Elena’s belly, palm curved around her slight bump. She closed her eyes for a moment, and it looked like she was listening intently to something that no one else could hear. When she opened her eyes, she looked up again at Elena. 

“He’s happy too.”

* * *

Hours later and Elena was still laughing. She and Caroline and Hayley had spent the day entertaining each other and Hope. They’d had a late dinner, then made and ate too many cookies - all that was left were crumbs scattered across the board game they had finished playing earlier. She was pleasantly stuffed as she leant back against the sofa and rubbed a hand over her belly to soothe her restless baby. The windows were open to let in the warm night air, and somewhere in the Quarter a horn was being played, the whiney echo of it carried in by the breeze. Hope was dozing on top of a pile of money that she had collected earlier in the evening. She hadn’t slept all day, too invested in waiting for her dad to return, but being up since 3am had taken its toll on her, and she was losing the battle with the sandman. Elena, Hayley, and Caroline were conversing quietly so as to not wake her up. Elijah and Klaus found them like this, full of cookies and good company. 

Hope woke up the moment her father’s feet crossed the threshold of the library. She ran into his arms, and he caught her, scooping her up and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“Alright,” Hayley said as she hoisted herself up off the floor. “Your dad is home safely, so now it’s time for bed.” 

Klaus looked down at his daughter, eyes warm but mouth unsmiling. “You heard your mother, little wolf. You’ve been awake long enough, I think.” 

Hope squeezed her arms around his neck, and Klaus reciprocated, closing his eyes and pulling the girl closer to his body. Elena was surprised that he would allow her or Caroline to see such an act of vulnerability; it was a more intimate display of affection than she had ever seen from him. Hope pressed her cheek to his, and then allowed herself to be transferred to her mother’s arms. She waved at Elena and Caroline over her mother’s shoulder, and Elena couldn’t resist waving back. 

With Hope and Hayley gone, Elena turned to Klaus and Elijah - they’d been gone for hours, and hopefully they’d come back with good news. 

Klaus’ cheeks were flushed with what Elena knew must be someone else’s blood. His eyes were bright and clear with a ring of yellow around the iris, but aside from that she couldn’t tell that he’d just spent the day torturing someone. She wondered how long it had taken him to acquire that skill - how many people he had killed. Elijah was similarly unmussed aside from a small amount of blood visible on the white of his shirt cuffs at the edge of his jacket. 

Saying nothing, Klaus moved past the women and to the liquor cabinet. Elijah sat down in an armchair and accepted that glass of bourbon that his brother handed to him as he passed to his own seat. 

“Knock it off with the silence already,” Caroline ordered. “Tell us what happened. Do Elena and I need to leave town?” 

Elena couldn’t stop herself from digging her fingers into her thigh as she waited for a response. While she still couldn’t say that she was comfortable in New Orleans, she at least felt settled and safe there. The idea of leaving, of going back on the run and trying to find somewhere new, wasn’t only unappealing, it was terrifying. Because if Klaus and Elijah didn’t feel like they could protect her, then she didn’t think that anyone really could. 

Klaus pondered the bourbon in his glass as he answered Caroline. “As of right now, we don’t believe that Elena is in immediate danger.” 

Elijah hadn’t taken a drink from the bourbon, had only sat it on his knee as he looked at the box of baby clothes on the coffee table. “Yes,” he turned to Elena. “We learned quite quickly that the witch stumbled upon you by chance. He’d been sent to New Orleans to spy on Klaus, actually. Apparently the coven after you knows that doppelgänger blood can be used to make hybrids, and that Klaus had used your blood previously when he was in Mystic Falls.”

But that didn’t make sense to Elena. “How does the coven know all that? About Klaus and the hybrids?” 

Klaus smirked to himself at her question, and took a sip of bourbon before answering. “I admit.” He paused, clearly for dramatic effect. “That I wasn’t as subtle as I could have been during my time in Mystic Falls.” 

His brother having driven him to drink, Elijah finally tasted the contents of his own glass. “How out of character,” he mocked dryly.

“And I imagine,” Klaus continued as if his brother hadn’t interrupted. “That there are a great many people who now know how to make hybrids. The same way people knew that a doppelgänger was used to break the Sun and the Moon Curse. The coven wanted to make sure that I wasn’t also after Elena, and to neutralize me if I were. As if they could take me down.” 

He chuckled at the absurdity of the thought, but Elena only rolled her eyes at his arrogance. 

“Regardless, his finding Elena was by accident.” Elijah continued where his brother left off. “He had been acting alone when he promised the werewolves that they could become hybrids. The witch had been surprised that Elena had actually run  _ to _ Klaus as opposed to away from him. The coven was unaware of our family’s various ties of friendship to the people of Mystic Falls.”

The relief of knowing that she didn’t have to run was exhausting. Adrenaline had been running through her body all day - she was pretty sure it was the only reason she was still conscious. But with it now gone, all that was left was bone aching weariness. Mentally, physically, she was near her breaking point. The day’d had too many highs and lows. And she knew it would be rude, but all she could think about now was walking out of the room, leaving the others to their scheming, and crawling into the bed that waited for her just a few halls away. 

Klaus wasn’t done talking, and Elena blinked heavily at him, trying to focus on his words. He was saying something about her blood. Because if they thought he wanted her blood, then they didn’t know about Hope. 

. . .

  
  


Hope’s blood . . something about hybrids 

Could Hope make hybrids? 

. . . poor girl. 

She turned her face into the leather of the sofa cushion and was asleep before Klaus could finish speaking. 

* * *

Her pillow was damp. She could feel it against her face as she tossed and turned in the bed. Aggravated, she huffed as she sat up enough to flip it over to the cooler side. She had already kicked the sheets down to the foot of the bed, but had done nothing to cool her down, only dried the sweat on her back and turned her skin sticky. And she had heartburn and the baby was active and she couldn’t sleep. You would think that after living in Virginia her whole life, she would be used to the heat, to the way it just invaded all aspects of life in the summertime. But the heat in Louisiana was different - hotter, wetter. It was a crushing weight that made it difficult to breathe, that seemed to fill up your lungs with steam. 

The house was completely quiet. Even the French Quarter seemed to be asleep, no music or drunken laughter could be heard through the window. She stared at the ceiling and restlessly rubbed her legs together over the sheets. Maybe if she just laid there, she’d fall back to sleep again? Or she could put another pillow under her head and hope that the elevation would help her heartburn. But neither of those things worked, and, when somewhere in the house a clock rang four in the morning, she decided there was no point trying and got up. 

When she opened the door of her bedroom, a cool gust of air burst in from the hallway. Her hair fluttered around her ears from the force of it, and she closed her eyes at the sweet relief. Stepping out into the hall, she tried to make as little noise as possible. No one else needed to be awake just because she couldn’t sleep. She shuffled quietly down the hallway, enjoying the sensation of rubbing her feet against the ancient rugs on the floor. At least this time she knew how to get to the kitchen, and she didn’t need to go wandering until she found someone to direct her. Because she was pretty sure the only thing that would help her get to sleep again was tea. 

The first step on the stairs creaked loudly in the courtyard, and she flinched at the noise, painfully sharp and loud in the silence of the night. It echoed over the stone floor and up the walls. Hoping that no one else had heard it, but knowing it was unlikely in a house full of vampires, she kept towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was lit up blue from the clock on the stove and a floodlight from down the street. Freya had made her tea the other morning, and she thought she remembered where she had seen the witch get a mug and the box of tea. The kettle sat on the stove, ready for easy use. She fumbled through the cabinets and found what she was looking for in time for the water to start to boil. She pulled it off before the whistle could sound. 

Tea was one of the only things that she had found could truly calm her since she had become pregnant. Damon used to make it for her every day when she would return home from a shift at the hospital, and if she closed her eyes she could almost pretend she was back home in her own kitchen. The smell of peppermint tea and the cold stone of the countertop underneath her arms, the feel of the steam rising up and into her face. Damon was leaning across from her, watching her happily, an affectionate smirk stretched over his mouth, deepening that stupid crease in his face that she loved so much. 

“Elena?” 

Damon wasn’t there when she opened her eyes. It was Elijah on the other side of the counter. He was smiling too, but it was a softer, more concerned smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Elena sighed. He was worried about her. Everyone was so worried about her, and she was tired of the way that they looked at her, with their eyes so understanding and kind. Like she was going to break apart at any moment. But she wasn’t. And it was the fact that she wasn’t falling apart from grief that made her want to cry from guilt. 

She studied his face for a moment before answering him, letting her eyes flit over his features. He didn’t smirk like Damon. He didn’t have dimples. But he made her feel safe, a lot like Damon had. And wasn’t that something. 

“Why are you not asleep?”

She shrugged, unable to really answer his question. It had been the heat at first, but now it was ghosts that kept her awake. She didn’t want to burden him with her truths yet, so she offered a lie instead. 

“I thought I would have more time in New Orleans before the witches figured out that I’m here. And I hoped this whole thing would be fixed soon, and I’d be able to get back home.” 

Elijah tilted his head, but didn’t call her on the lie. It was a half-truth anyway.

“It’s not over yet. I’m going to do whatever is necessary to make sure that you don’t fall into the hands of those who want to hurt you and your child.” His voice was strong and even as he assured her, and Elena could hear the honesty there. He really believed that he would stop her from being hurt, and maybe she believed him too. 

He was so good and kind to her. It made her want to take back the lie she had told only moments ago. Because they needed to trust each other if they were going to work together, and they still had work to do to rebuild their partnership and friendship. 

“You know,” she began tentatively. “It’s probably a good thing that I haven’t been in Mystic Falls. I think that being away from all the things that remind me of Damon has been good for my grief.” 

Elijah didn’t respond, but he reached across the counter to place his hand on her arm. His skin was warm and dry, and the calluses on his hands were rough on the soft skin of her inner arm. He looked at her again with those old eyes, but Elena imagined now that it wasn’t worry that filled them, but shared sadness at what she was experiencing. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed his fingers. 

When she pulled her hand back he released her arm and leaned away from the counter. 

“Goodnight, Elena.” 

And he left her to finish her tea in silence.


	11. Grapes of Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm running up on the end of the pre-written chapters. The next one is the last. I'm going to try to finish this story, but tbh it's hard to bring myself to do anything right now. Also, this chapter is un-edited. I'm reading through it and noticing things that should be fixed, but whatever. Hope you like it anyway!

Caroline was going stir crazy. Again. She’d been locked up in the Mikaelson Compound since the attack in the Bayou _over a week ago_. She’d been told that Elena needed to stay inside, and therefore she needed to stay and protect her friend. But that was crap because there were two hybrids, a vampire, a werewolf, and a centuries old witch who could all stay and protect Elena too, allowing Caroline the opportunity to get out of the house every now and then. There hadn’t been another attack since the one, so it was probably totally fine for her and Elena to venture out into the city. But her ideas had been shot down left and right, and so she really wasn’t inclined not to snap at any of them whenever they tried to interact with her. Which was how she found herself lying faceup on her bed in the middle of the morning, trying to meditate her way through the time that was passing at a snail’s pace. And by meditate she meant pick at loose threads in the comforter and try to find cracks in the pristine plaster on the ceiling.

A firm knock sounded against the door she had left open to keep her room from becoming stiflingly hot.

“What?” she called, not turning to see who was in the entry. 

“Hayley and I are going to walk Hope to school.” It was Klaus, amusement in his voice. 

“That’s nice.” She twirled a thread around her index finger until it couldn’t be pulled anymore from the comforter. 

“Would you care to join us?” 

The thread snapped, and she sat up and turned to face him. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she folded her arms across her chest. “Am I allowed to leave now?” 

His mouth turned down as he met her glare. “Petulance doesn’t suit you, Caroline.” 

“Okay, first of all,” she began, holding up a hand. “Everything suits me. Second of all, I’ve been on what amounts to house arrest for over a week now, so I’m not going to apologize for being annoyed.” 

“And I won’t apologize for making sure that you and the dopplegänger stay safe - that’s why you ventured into my city.”

They glared at each other silently for a handful of seconds before she gave in with a dramatic sigh. “Alright, fine,” she said. “Getting out would be nice. Will Elena be alright?”

Klaus smiled victoriously as she clambered off the bed and put on her shoes. “She’s in safe hands with my brother,” he told her. 

Caroline snorted. Yeah, she bet that Elena was safe with Elijah. 

Klaus left her to finish getting ready, and she wandered out of her room and down the stairs a few minutes later. The courtyard was lit brightly by the morning sun streaming down and causing the stone floor to glitter. It was warm, almost unbearably so, but for the way all of the doors in the house had been opened to allow breezes to pass easily throughout the downstairs. Even the main door of the house was open, allowing in the sound of birds and cars off the street. Hayley and Hope were waiting with Klaus. Hope was sitting on the small couch with a glass of juice clutched between her hands. She put it down and smiled when she saw Caroline walking down the stairs. 

“Caroline! Dad says you’re going to walk to school with us.” 

As always, Caroline couldn’t help but be charmed by the girl’s good cheer, and she allowed the last of her irritation to dissipate. She nodded her head in affirmation, and Hope bounded up to her, wrapped her small arms around Caroline’s waist in a quick hug, then skipped off out the door. Hayley went after her daughter, tossing a good morning to Caroline over her shoulder. Klaus, waiting by the gate that separated the house from the outside world, gestured for her to precede him into the sun. 

The morning was expectedly hot, and the sun seared the bare skin of her shoulders the moment she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The entire city was awake and vibrant in the morning light. Despite being situated on one of the Quarter’s calmest streets, Caroline was still able to hear the noise of tourists and vendors from the streets nearby. The happy chatter cut through the smoggy morning air and brought the city to life. There was a faint haze that shimmered along the concrete roads and brick buildings, and the smells of gasoline and river water merged together into a bizarrely invigorating perfume. While she couldn’t say that New Orleans smelled good per se, Caroline thought that the city smelled alive, and there was something intoxicating about that. 

They headed north on Chartres Street, taking advantage of the quieter part of the day to walk unbothered. As they walked, Hope and Hayley leading the way, Klaus told Caroline that they were headed to what used to be the Lalaurie Mansion was now the privately owned base for the Martineau Coven, descendants of Lalaurie’s victims who had claimed the house as their own. Apparently the coven was helping Freya teach Hope more about magic. 

“The Martineau Coven doesn’t have to teach Hope, but I’m grateful to them for doing so,” Klaus told her as they walked to the mansion. He had his hands clasped behind his back as they strolled, and Caroline thought that it made him look regal - which was probably intentional. 

“Grateful that they teach Hope? Did you ask them to?” She knew that Freya was struggling to manage Hope’s education; she had mentioned it one morning over breakfast when Caroline had brought up her own girls’ learning. 

“No, they offered actually.” His voice was incredulous, as though he were still shocked at the offer. “Most witches choose not to associate with Hope - which is very hard on her. And the Martineau Coven owes me no kindness, it’s more accurate to say that I probably owe them.” 

She turned to him, eyebrows raised high in surprise at his admission. He didn’t meet her gaze and continued to stare straight ahead as they walked. Klaus had wronged many, many people over the course of his long life, and Caroline imagined that there were hundreds of people that he owed in some way or another. But this was the first time that she was able to recall him admitting aloud such a debt. 

Interested at this moment of vulnerability, she tried to press him for more information. “Why do you owe them?” 

“One of my greatest shames,” he began to admit in a deceptively even voice. “Was that I allowed Delphine Lalaurie to commit the atrocities she did. I could claim that it was unintentional, for I was absorbed in my own perceived problems at the time. But rumors were constantly moving through the city of what Delphine did to her slaves, and I could have involved myself if I had chosen. But what humans did to each other rarely concerned me.” 

“What changed?” Caroline suspected she knew the answer to the question. 

“Not what you think.” Klaus nodded to Hope, who was holding her mom’s hand and watching a man pass by her on a bicycle. “Hope was not my inspiration to make amends with the Martineau Coven. The cruelty with which humans treat each other has always been an anomaly to me. I cannot abide slavery in any form - I never have. But I had to pick my battles to maintain anonymity, so I chose not to seek out information about local behavior. I funded abolitionists throughout the city, but, aside from a preference for the blood of the wealthy plantation owners, that was the extent of my actions.” 

“Would you have stopped it, stopped her, if you’d known what she was doing?” Caroline’s voice was quiet. 

“I like to think so, but that’s a question I can’t answer. My mindset has shifted over time, so that I’m no longer able to know how I would have acted had events been different throughout various points in my life.”

It was an uncomfortable thought. To look back and not know whether or not he would have made the right choice. 

“So, why did this coven decide to reach out now?” 

“I think they want to make sure that Hope doesn’t end up like me.” A devilish grin stretched across his face, and he turned to look at her with mirthful eyes. “An admirable goal.” 

She laughed like he wanted her to, and it was mostly genuine despite the shock she still felt from what he had told her only moments before. “How’s that working out? I see a lot of you in her already.”

“The witches around the city look at Hope and already assume that she has all of the worst qualities of the Mikaelsons.” His eyes turned hard. “They don’t see the girl who wants nothing more than to make friends, and who has grown up having none. They don’t see the kindness given to her by her mother, the intelligence from her uncle, the compassion she learned from her aunts. They only see me, and how her blood and mind must be tainted by my influence.” 

“But not the Martineau Coven?” 

“No,” he conceded. “They see a little girl with potential to do great things, and they want to help her be more than her family. Like I said - admirable.” 

They continued the rest of the walk in silence. It lasted only a few minutes as the Lalaurie Mansion was not far from the Mikaelson Compound. The building was grey and towered a full story higher than all the other buildings on the corner. It looked surprisingly harmless for all its horrible history and the fact that it now housed one of New Orleans’ many covens. Flower boxes dotted the wrought iron railing around the second floor balcony, adding colorful cheer to the otherwise dreary exterior. They entered through a black door and into a small courtyard filled with plants, growing prolifically in the ample sunlight. The group crossed the courtyard to another door, Hope stopping occasionally to stroke the plants that she passed. This door led into the building itself, and the moment they entered they were able to hear yelling coming from deeper in the house. 

Klaus immediately placed himself at the front of the group, and Caroline took up the rear. Hayley stayed in the middle with Hope, her daughter’s hand gripped firmly in her own, ready to run if she needed to get Hope out of there. The yelling got louder as they continued quietly down the hallway off the door, but sounded like only a single voice. The hallway was long, and the floor was tiled, and the yelling echoed loud and shrill. At the end of the hallway was a door with a small bench outside. Hayley sat Hope down on the bench and stood in front of her, while Klaus opened the door, not bothering to knock. Caroline followed him inside and closed the door behind her. 

The room was small but bright, with a large wall of windows looking out onto the street. In front of the windows was a desk, and behind the desk was a woman who appeared to be using the large piece of furniture to hold herself back. Her black hair, braided and held back from her face by a scarf, almost quivered as if alive and writhing with the irritation held tightly in her brown eyes and clenched jaw. Wordlessly she regarded a woman across from her, not having even flicked her eyes to the door as Caroline and Klaus entered. This other woman had been the one yelling, her voice cut off the moment they had entered the room. Her blonde hair is pulled back severely into a ponytail, exposing the sharp angles of her face which was bright red with anger. The business suit she wore would have been more fitting in a Fortune 500 company than in the back room of a house deep in the Quarter. 

“Klaus,” the woman behind the desk greeted, finally looking away from the blonde. 

“Constance,” Klaus returned evenly. “Is everything alright?” He didn’t acknowledge the other woman, didn’t even look at her as he spoke. 

The blonde’s teeth could be heard grinding in the heavy silence of the room as she watched the exchange. She was furious - furious to the point of making Caroline feel the need to be on guard, and she shifted her feet silently. 

“Everything is just fine,” Constance claimed, turning her gaze to once again meet the blonde’s glare. “Ms. McCarthy was just leaving.” 

Ms. McCarthy visibly pulled herself together, leaning away from the desk and reaching to grab her purse from the chair in front of it. Purse clutched in her hand, she lifted her chin and straightened her blazer. “I’ll be back - neither you nor your coven deserve to have this house. It belonged to _my_ ancestor. It’s _mine_ , and I’m going to get it back.” 

Klaus didn’t turn his head as the angry woman marched out the door. The moment she passed through the threshold Hayley was ushering Hope into the room, closing the door firmly behind her and cutting off the negative energy. 

“I’d offer my help,” Klaus told Constance wryly. “But I assume you have that under control.” 

Constance threw him a thin and tired grin. “This isn’t the first of Delphine LaLaurie’s descendents that have tried to run us out, and Lord knows it won’t be the last.” 

Turning her gaze to Hope, the witch’s expression grew more genuine. Hope, finally acknowledged, dashed over and wrapped herself around Constance in a firm hug. Arms still around her waist, the girl raised her head to look up at her teacher’s face. 

“Are you alright, Miss Constance? That lady was very mean, and her magic didn’t feel good.” 

“I’m fine, sugar.” Constance ran a soothing hand over Hope’s hair. “And seeing you always makes me feel better, anyway.” 

Appeased, Hope grabbed Constance’s hand and led her from around the desk. “Miss Constance, come meet my new friend, Caroline! She’s in New Orleans to visit my dad.” 

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Hope’s lie. The little girl knew the real reason that she and Elena were in town, and the vampire was surprised that Hope would have the forethought to know to keep it a secret. 

She raised her hand out to Constance when she neared. “It’s nice to meet you,” Caroline said with a smile. 

“And you as well,” the witch returned. “Hope has been telling me about you during our weekly lessons. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” She turned her hand to Hope’s shoulder and began to steer the girl out of the room. “Alright. Let’s get started - say goodbye to your parents.” 

Hope waved as she was led out the door, and Hayley and Klaus watched after her with smiles. They left the room themselves then, making their way back down the hallway and out into the courtyard. On the sidewalk outside the house Hayley left them for the day. She said that she and Jackson had a meeting with some of her Crescent Pack members, and she needed to head out to the Bayou. Caroline waved as the brunette turned away, striding down the street on her long legs with her boots clomping on the concrete. An air of slight awkwardness settled now that it was just Klaus and Caroline left to themselves standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Tourists milled around them hoping to catch a good photo of the infamous Lalaurie House. They jostled the pair, complaining noisily the way that tourists do. 

Finally Klaus gestured away from the masses. “Would you like to take a walk? You’re probably not ready yet to return to the house. The riverfront shouldn’t be too crowded so early in the morning.” 

The language was stilted and forced from someone whose words were normally used to issue death threats, but he was right - Caroline wasn’t ready to go back to the Compound. She’d only just gotten out and didn’t feel like being cooped up all over again. And she knew herself enough to admit that she was more than a little charmed at the way that he was making an effort to request and not command her.

And so they slowly walked in the direction of the river, people passing by them on bicycles and on foot. They were silent for the majority of their walk, neither one quite sure what to say or how to start. As they neared the water, the muddy smell of the river became stronger and after a few minutes she could start to smell the fried dough wafting from Cafe du Monde. The tourist packed section of the Quarter was alive as they approached Jackson Square and headed towards the river bank. 

Halfway past Jackson Square and tired of the silence, Caroline attempted to start a conversation. “Hope is really amazing, you know.” She turned to look at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she gauged his reaction to her words. “I hope that Josie and Lizzie are like that when they’re her age.” 

Klaus accepted her words with a smile and tilt of his head. They climbed the stairs of the artificial embankment that had been built to protect the city when the river flooded. The Mississippi River, wide and powerful stretched out in front of them. 

“Hope is the one thing that I am most proud of,” he told Caroline as they approached the water. “And you needn’t worry about your own daughters. If they’re anything like their mother, they’re sure to be phenomenal girls. I hope I have the opportunity to meet them someday.” 

Not sure how to address the fact that he wanted to meet her daughters, she didn’t acknowledge his words. “I think that Josie and Lizzie would like Hope. Maybe we can get them together if Hope decides she wants to see the school.” 

The excuse of visiting the school and evaluating it for his daughter would probably be the most casual way of introducing Klaus to her own girls. It was something that she had never considered - would her daughters like him? It wasn’t like she and Klaus were dating. But they could. If she let herself. She knew that Klaus would need little to no convincing if she expressed interest in finding a place in his life. He had made his intentions known in dozens of small and large ways since she had first asked for his help. But if Josie and Lizzie didn’t like him, then there was nothing she could do. 

“Speaking of the Salvatore School . . .” 

Caroline was torn from her thoughts when Klaus spoke. 

“I have yet to be able to tell you how upset I was when I heard of Stefan’s passing. It’s always difficult to hear about the deaths of old friends. I’m very sorry that I wasn’t able to attend the funeral.” 

Stefan’s funeral had been small and private, only family and the closest of friends, and Caroline is surprised to find herself slightly embarrassed for not having thought to make Klaus aware. She knew how close the two of them had been. But she doesn’t want to think about that. About Stefan at all, really. 

“Thank you.” She was able to force the words out of her mouth as she stared ahead. “But I’m not ready to talk about Stefan yet.” 

“Caroline, it’s been years,” Klaus reminded her gently. As if by being gentle he could soften the blow of accepting the passing of time. 

“It’s you,” she revealed quickly. She had to say it quickly or she never would. “I’m not ready to talk about Stefan with _you._ ” 

Klaus doesn’t outwardly acknowledge her confession. He looked down, and Caroline could see the pleased smile that he was trying to hide from her. 

It was clear he understood her meaning. Because in her mind, the moment she began to talk about Stefan with Klaus, it would mean that she was ready to pursue a relationship with him. It would mean that she was ready to move on, to move on from Stefan and to Klaus. And she wasn’t there yet. Every day felt a little closer. Every time that Klaus was near her, when she was able to smell him, to hear his breathing, to feel the electricity that passed between their bodies, it became a little harder to resist the pull. But she had never been one to make life changing decisions on an impulse, and she wanted to be sure that she wasn’t making a mistake. Because she had no illusions that being with Klaus wouldn’t change her life. There would be no going back from him. She wasn’t sure she’d ever want to, and she knew that he would never let her truly leave him. So she needed time. 

Still, a few minutes later, when Klaus reached for her hand, she let him. It was a good start to the morning - fresh air in her lungs and feel of his skin against hers.

* * *

When Elena finally emerged from her bedroom it was late in the morning and the house was empty. Caroline wasn’t in her room when she knocked on the door, and there was no one in the library when she passed by it on her way to the stairway. She had slept later than she’d expected to, considering the heat, but she was pregnant enough now that she was happy to take any amount of sleep that she could. It was getting increasingly difficult to sleep at all, having to work around the protrusion of her stomach, and each night was more difficult than the last. Earlier that week Hayley had bought her a body pillow, and it had been amazing to be able to support her stomach and sleep on her side again. It had allowed her to get a deeper sleep, which was how she probably had managed to sleep until nearly 10 in the morning. Now, as she slowly climbed down the stairs, pausing every third step to stretch her arms, she felt more rested than she had in weeks. 

The house was quiet in the way that was only possible in the summer. When the entire world was too hot to move, and even the birds could hardly be bothered to leave their trees. The air was heavy and still in the courtyard, the sun almost high enough to shine directly in through the opening in the roof. The stones were warm against her feet when she stepped on them, almost, but not quite, too hot to stand on with her feet bare. She crossed the courtyard to the dining room and through to the kitchen, where she realized that the house wasn’t completely empty. 

Elijah was sitting at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. Tea was the only thing that Elena ever really saw him drink - she’d never seen him drink blood at all. Behind him the doors were open to the outside world. The muffled sound of the Quarter was just able to be heard through the summer haze, and a slight breeze swayed through the gauzy curtains that kept out the harshest rays of the sun.

“Morning,” Elena greeted as she walked around the kitchen island. 

Elijah, having flipped down the top of the paper to watch her, responded in kind. “Good morning, Elena. Did you sleep well?” 

The water in the kettle on the stove was still hot, and she sighed gratefully as she poured it into a mug and peppermint scented steam rose into the air. “I did, thanks.” 

She took her tea and sat down across from him at the table. He folded his newspaper and placed it on the tabletop, giving her his full attention. The feeling of his eyes on her was intense, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as he watched her. Her body knew that she had captured the attention of a predator and reacted accordingly. She knew that he could hear her heart racing, but she met his gaze squarely. Elijah chuckled and then brought his tea up to his lips. There was a flash of teeth, sharp and deadly, as he opened his mouth around the brim of the cup, then he blinked and the standoff was broken. 

Hoping to cover her nerves, Elena tried to make conversation. “Where is everyone?” 

Surely Elijah couldn’t be the only person in the house when so many people lived there. 

“Caroline joined Klaus and Hayley as they walked Hope to school, and Freya is out at a meeting with other witches from the city.” 

Elena nodded her head, pleased that Caroline had managed to get out. She knew that her friend had been experiencing a bit of cabin fever being locked up with her, and while she appreciated the commitment to her safety, she had been getting tired of her friend’s snits. 

“If you’re interested,” Elijah continued. “I’d like to get you outside as well. You haven’t left the house in over a week now, and I imagine that the sunshine and fresh air would be good for you.” 

“That actually sounds really nice,” Elena responded. And it did. Despite being the largest house that Elena had ever stayed in, she was becoming tired of the Compound’s dark walls and long corridors. 

Elijah, pleased with her decision, returned to his newspaper and tea. A comfortable silence settled between them, and Elena stared out the window over Elijah’s shoulder. Her tea grew lukewarm as she slowly sipped at it, distracted by the rolling baby in her belly and the way that, every now and then, Elijah’s eyes would watch her hand caress her stomach. 

Later, after eating and returning to her room to get dressed, Elena met Elijah by the front door and they walked out into the heat of the day. He told her that the park was too far to walk, and she wasn’t upset by that idea at all. Cars had air conditioning, and she was already starting to sweat. 

City Park, when they finally got there, was surprisingly crowded considering it was a Tuesday and blisteringly hot outside. There were families everywhere, children running around, and other people all alone to enjoy the little bit of preserved nature that the park provided the city. The sidewalks were long and curved softly through small copses of ancient trees that stretched out so wide that, when Elena was under them, she felt like she was walking in a church more than a park. Elijah carefully kept her underneath the shade provided by the canopies as he told her that some of the trees were more than 600 years old. That type of age seemed almost impossible. How something so old could still stand so strong. Then she looked to her left, where Elijah walked with his hands in his pockets, and she supposed that all things were relative. 

Elijah seemed to know where he was going, leading her to the farther into the park where the trees went right up the edge of a small pond. This felt less like a park and more like a forest, tucked away from the neverending bustle of the New Orleans. There, in the privacy of the trees, he asked her how she was holding up. 

“I feel like I haven’t had the opportunity to truly talk to you,” he explained. “And I want to make sure that you are . . . adjusting.” 

Elena sighed as she searched for her response. She preferred not to think about how she was feeling, because it always seemed inadequate - like she wasn’t feeling the right emotions for what she had gone through. 

“I think that I’m doing as well as can be expected.” She crossed her arms and shrugged. “I miss Damon, but I’m -” she paused. “I’m adjusting. Adjusting to the grief, to the empty place where he used to be.” 

Elijah nodded but said nothing, and Elena appreciated that. She didn’t want people to tell her that it was going to get better. Because she knew that. She knew that one day she would wake up and her grief wouldn’t fog her thoughts the way that it did now when she was alone in the middle of the night. But having people talking about how one day she’d feel better didn’t help her _now_. It just made her tired. 

“When Hope was a baby,” Elijah spoke up from next to her. “Less than a year old, I met a woman. A vampire, one of Marcel’s many minions at the time. But Gia was different. Hayley had just gotten married, and I couldn’t stand to be nearby. I moved out of the Compound to Algiers with Marcel.” 

They left the path near the water and settled on a small bench under an enormous oak tree. Elijah sat straight against the back of the bench next to her, and Elena lounged and pressed a hand against a sore spot on her lower back. 

“Gia was an amazing woman, talented, kind, and so passionate about what life had to offer. I’m not sure that I loved her, not so soon after Hayley, but I could have given time. It would have been easy. Klaus killed her of course - compelled her to take her own right in front of me in one of his atrocious power plays.” 

_Oh, Elijah_. His brother had put him through so much. How could a member of his own family be so cruel? 

He turned to look at her then, eyes flicking over her face and returning to her eyes. “I know that it doesn’t compare to the loss of a spouse, but I understand the grief of losing a partner.” 

“I’m so sorry, Elijah.” Elena reached out and grabbed the hand that he had rested on his knee. 

Elijah’s eyes flicked down to where their hands met and then back out to look over the park. Suddenly conscious of the cool skin under her own fingertips, Elena pulled her hand away. His fingers twitched and pulled into a fist before relaxing again.

Eager to break the silence, she continued on as if she hadn’t just touched his hand for the first time in her memory. “I don’t understand how willing you are to forgive Klaus over and over again.” 

“It took months before I was even willing to be near Klaus again, and over a year before I moved on. I don’t think that what I’ve given him is forgiveness, so much as I’ve accepted the parts of my brother that I cannot change.” 

Elena turned away. She understood that. Had she not done worse things for the sake of loving Damon? She’d done more than just forgive, she had chosen to act as if his most horrible deeds had never happened at all. 

“I choose to continue to work hard to forgive my brother because nothing is as important as family. This has become even more true since Hope was born. She has brought a joy into all of our lives that we never thought possible.” Elijah gestured in her direction. “It’s a joy that you will soon know, and I hope that it will help you continue to heal.” 

She smiled at the idea of holding her baby and the happiness that she knew she would feel once he was there. “I know it will.” 

Elena took a deep breath and enjoyed the way that the warm air filled up her lungs. The bench was hard and uncomfortable beneath her, but it was still nice to sit in the shade of the tree and enjoy the sounds of summertime all around her. In contrast to the way she fidgeted and shifted, Elijah was completely still next to her. He was watching a swan move across the pond in front of him. He looked contemplative and relaxed. The tenseness that normally held his shoulders stiff seemed to have melted under the southern sun. 

“How are you, Elijah?” Everyone was so busy being concerned about her, but she didn’t want them to forget to take care of themselves too. And Elijah was the type to suffer in silence in order to take care of those he deemed worthy. 

Elijah turned his head slightly in her direction and smiled at her wryly. He was clearly amused by her question. “I’m well. Being around my family, around Hope, has brought me more peace than I have felt in centuries.” 

Elena turned her whole body on the bench, her side against the slatted back and resting her elbow over it. She watched him carefully as he spoke, and noticed the way that he didn’t meet her gaze as he spoke. “But you don’t really seem happy.” 

He went silent, and for a moment Elena wondered if it would have been a better idea to have said nothing at all. But his face stayed soft and didn’t turn hard and emotionless the way that it did when he was angry. For long minutes he stared into the air in front of him, and Elena could almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

“Lately, with Klaus pulling back from the spotlight and focusing on Hope, I have had to take on a more active role than I usually prefer. Peace in New Orleans, peace for Hope, comes at a price. There are still many who seek out my family to do us harm; there are still citizens of this city who do not want us here. Being the face of the family is my duty as the eldest brother. But I admit that I find it to be exhausting.” 

“Do you ever rest? Take time to recover from constantly doing your brother’s bidding?” Elena’s tone was sharp, and Elijah sent her a warning glance that made her bite her tongue. 

“I don’t have as much of an opportunity as I would like. Being the enforcer of the Original Family has required me to wear a persona that I’m finding harder and harder to shed at the end of each day. But family is happiness, Elena. You of all people should understand how I feel about this.” 

She looked down and then away from his face. Turning her body around, she returned to face forward on the bench, arms tucked tightly under her ribs. He was right, of course. She did know. She had known from the very beginning just what Elijah was willing to accept for his family. He would endure any hardship, forgive any betrayal, commit any act if it ensured the safety and comfort of his family. It was one of the things that she had always admired about him. She sighed and wondered why her unconscious seemed to be trying to push people away.

“Enough of this wallowing,” Elijah said from next to her. “You didn’t offend me, Elena. Let’s start walking again.” 

The fabric of his pants brushed her bare, shorts clad leg as he stood. The hairs on her leg stood up, and she reached out to grab the hand that he offered. He let her use him to pull herself up off the bench, and then they set off again in a slow circle around the pond. They continued to speak of their families, and Elena tried to listen without judgement. He told her of Hope’s classes at the Lalaurie Mansion, and how he worried about Freya’s wellbeing when it came to her dogged determination to teach their niece. In turn Elena told him about Jeremy’s return to Mystic Falls and how, as happy as she was at the idea of him being home, she also felt selfish for dragging him back into the mess that was life in their small town. They lapsed into silence as they came around a bend and once again faced the open fields of the park. In tacit agreement they began to return to the front of the park where the car was parked. Elena had seen Elijah take note of the sweat that was gathering on her forehead and the way that her face was undoubtedly turning red. She could feel the sun burning through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, and she was overheated but glad that Elijah had thought to take her out. It was relaxing to just enjoy the outdoors and the knowledge that Elijah was the one person who probably had zero expectations of her. She hoped that he felt the same.

* * *

She’s in the Boarding House but it’s . . . off. The world seems to curl around her and it starts to spin and swirl if she stares at anything for too long. She’s watching the way that the fireplace has started to reach for her the long fingers of the flames stretching out and charring the rug. A noise behind her a quiet howling like a wounded animal. She turns to it. 

Run. 

The voice is familiar she thinks but she can’t place it. Why is it telling her to run? Run where? She moves towards the sound and the couch stretches as she passes it following her to the end of the living room. 

Run.

Damon. It’s Damon! He’s on the other side of the front door she can hear him! She wants to sprint forward and then she’s in front of the door before she can even think to move. 

Was she a vampire again? She looks down at her hands but sees no daylight ring. Her stomach is large and distended. Was she that pregnant this morning? 

Run, Elena! Run! 

She wrenches the door open. Damon is standing there. His hands are braced against the door frame and he’s leaning forward.

Run!

Run? She whispers, where am I going? 

Elena, run!

She turns back to the house and stops. Looks back at him. Aren’t you coming? 

Elena, run! 

She’s back at the door. Long nailed fingers reach out. Palms grip Damon’s head and his eyes start to bleed. His nose. His ears. 

Elena, run!

Damon drops to his knees and disappears. Standing there instead is the Long Haired Witch. Elena can see the terror on her face reflected in the inky black eyes of the grinning woman. Run, Elena! she says with Damon’s voice. You can’t run she says and begins to laugh. The laughter echoes in her head until she’s clutching at her skull clawing at her ears to make it stop. 

It doesn’t stop. 

* * *

Elena’s eyes flew open as she woke up. She was in her bed in the guest room in New Orleans. She wiped a hand across her forehead and it came back wet. Her entire body was sweating, and she had kicked the sheets off in the night. 

Far off in the distance the Long Haired Witch laughed, and Elena spun around. The window had been opened somehow, and the humidity of the Louisiana night had invaded her room and sucked out the cool air from the AC. 

Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she climbed down from the bed and closed the window. She braced her hands against the window sill and pressed her forehead to the glass. There was no way she would be getting back to sleep tonight - she is wide awake and can feel the adrenaline pumping through her body, preparing her for fight or flight. 

She turned and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe if she washed the sweat of her skin, the feeling of dread and the dream memory would be washed off too.


	12. Grace Shall Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! You're amazing. <3

Elena shuffled slowly into the kitchen on weak legs. The dreams, which had been occasional when they started a month ago, were now frequent enough that she had begun to avoid sleep. She was wearing one of Stefan’s button-down shirts, and she pulled it tighter around her shoulders. Bringing the collar to her nose, she inhaled and smelled only fabric. The scent of him had long faded, but the action was compulsive by this point. She had taken to wearing his and Damon’s clothes again, despite having bought new clothes to fit her changing body over a month ago. But she was so tired, and had given in to the need to have the Salvatores near her in some form. A yawn was pulled from her as she passed through the dining room and into the kitchen. She had managed to not sleep last night, which was better than the night before when she had closed her eyes long enough to dream of the witch again. Avoiding sleep while growing a human was hard on her body and mind, and she desperately hoped that the nightmares stopped soon. 

Caroline and Klaus looked up from a conversation at the kitchen table when Elena entered. They were bent over a map that had been spread over an entire corner of the surface. A few weeks ago Caroline had begun to shadow Klaus around the city as he conducted his business. Elena knew that she had mostly been helping to scour New Orleans for any more information about whether or not their location had been compromised, but it was obvious how much her friend was enjoying being around Klaus again. Caroline was clearly interested in pursuing a relationship with Klaus, but Elena wondered if the blonde was even aware of it yet. 

Though still uncomfortable with the idea of her friend being with someone who had caused so much pain and suffering, Elena decided she was going to be okay with whatever Caroline’s decision was. She had to be. Forgiving, or really ignoring, the way that Damon had treated Caroline when he had first arrived into Mystic Falls was easily one of the worst things Elena had ever done, even if they had become friends of sorts eventually. It wasn’t Elena’s place to have a problem with Klaus, with what he’s done, if he was good to Caroline.

Elena refocused on the room and found Caroline watching her with a concerned smile. Elena knew that Caroline knew that she wasn’t sleeping. In fact, she was almost certain that everyone in the house could tell. Only no one was talking to her about it. Hayley had said something once, had shared that she had also struggled to sleep while pregnant with Hope, and then had offered tea to help. Caroline had tried but had been given some excuse that she clearly didn’t believe. Elena wasn’t sure what she would have said if Caroline had pursued it. So she’s glad that Caroline didn’t, but also that her friend is taking a step back and letting Elena be able to take care of herself. 

Once she had fixed her breakfast she sat down at the table next to Caroline, folding up a part of the map so that she had room to put her bowl. Their discussion had tapered off once she walked into the kitchen, and now Caroline was watching her while Klaus did something or another on his phone. 

“Any plans for the day?” 

Caroline’s bright inquiry were the first words directed at her all morning, and Elena had to clear her throat before answering. “I’m not sure. Elijah’s been showing me different parts of the city, but he didn’t say anything about today.” 

Klaus stood up from his chair and idly tapped the corner of his phone on the table. “I’m sure that my brother would take you to the ends of the Earth if you wanted, love. Just say the word.” 

Elena shifted awkwardly in her chair. She didn’t like being reminded of the way that Elijah looked after her. It made her feel . . . intrusive. And selfish for liking how much he cared for her. 

“That’s not a bad thing, pet.” Klaus was watching her closely, and when she met his eyes, he smiled. Elena was surprised by the way that it reached his eyes, and the way that his mouth softened. It might have been the first genuine smile he had ever directed at her, that was devoid of either malice or mockery. 

When he left the kitchen it was just her and Caroline, sitting in silence for a few minutes. Elena liked that, after all this time, she and Caroline still had the type of friendship that didn’t need to be constantly filled with words. Still, she was curious about what was happening outside of the Compound. She knew that it wasn’t intentional the way that people weren’t telling her the whole truth, but it was becoming annoying.

“So, what’s the news?” she asked Caroline while shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

Caroline sighed and rested her chin in her hand. “There haven’t been any reports of new witches since the one, but Klaus is suspicious of the quiet. You know how I told you about that witch who wants to take back the Lalaurie house? The one who’s a descendent of Madame Lalaurie?” 

Elena nodded along. She had been really glad that she hadn’t been invited to walk Hope to school that day. That woman sounded crazy. 

“Well, Klaus thinks she’s a weak link. He’s nervous that, if someone gets ahold of her, that they’ll be able to use her for information. And since she saw me, it won’t be a huge leap to you.” Shaking her head, Caroline stared into the air. “I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill her.” 

Elena shrugged while covering a yawn. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had no problem with Klaus killing people who were a threat to her baby. She was just too tired to care these days. 

“Are you okay with that?” she asked Caroline. “Because I think I am.” 

It was Caroline’s turn to shrug. “I’ve done worse things - so have you. I don’t think I’d be able to change his mind, even if I wanted to.” 

Elena chuckled at her friend’s obliviousness. “I think that he would do almost anything that you asked him.” 

Caroline’s face turned red, and she avoided Elena’s eyes. When her blush faded she turned to look at her again. “Regardless, I’m willing to do worse things to keep you and the baby safe. You need to know that now. I’m still not sure how far this will go, Elena, but I know it’s going to only get bloodier.” 

“I know.” Elena’s voice was determined as it could be in her current state. She was willing to do anything to keep her small family safe, but she could do little in such an exhausted state. If only she could just sleep. 

Caroline’s hand landed on top of hers, and Elena turned her palm up to squeeze her fingers. 

“Alright, well, I have to go get ready. Klaus and I have a meeting with some of Marcel’s daywalkers. I’ll see you later, okay?” Her gaze searched Elena’s earnestly to make sure that she would be alright alone. 

“I’ll be fine, Care. I think I’m going to go back upstairs.” 

Pleased by this, Caroline gave her hand another squeeze before breezing out of the kitchen. When she was gone Elena allowed the interested expression she had plastered onto her face to fall. She stared listlessly into her bowl of half-eaten cereal and swirled her spoon around the milky mess. The way that she felt couldn’t be good, neither for her or the baby. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t push the sleepiness away. The human body needed sleep, she knew this, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to lay down and close her eyes for more than 10 minutes at a time. Because when she did she dreamed of the Long Haired Witch and the way that she had laughed at Elena’s fear and Damon’s death. She knew before long her health and the health of her baby would truly start to suffer. But how could she stop her own dreams? 

With a quiet groan she pushed herself up from the hard wooden chair that accompanied the antique table. She placed her bowl in the sink and rinsed it, then walked back out into the courtyard. She went up the stairs like she said she would, but instead of going back to bed like she had let Caroline believe, she passed the guest hallway and continued on towards the library. Hopefully she could find something to do, or maybe there would be someone to keep her company.

* * *

In the library, Elijah was seated behind a desk working on some type of unknown business. The doors were closed off to the street, and the only sound was that of his pen scratching out signatures and the tapping sound of the computer as he went through emails. An unintentional smile appeared on Elena’s face; she was surprised that Elijah even owned a laptop. Everything about him was so old fashioned. 

Elijah looked up at her presence, paused in his work to see if she required him for anything. The skin around his eyes crinkled in a faint smile, showing his pleasure at seeing her. 

She waved her hand in silent greeting and moved the bookshelves. She wanted to find something that was engaging enough to keep her from falling asleep, but most of these books were either ancient or written in other languages. The English books she did find weren’t really the type of thing that would capture her attention. The titles were mostly obscure, and the ones she was familiar with were the types of things that were required reading in college, not something that she would really read for entertainment. 

Eventually she pulled out a slim book of poetry. Not her normal taste, something more likely that she would have been forced to read in high school, but the most interesting selection that she could find on the shelves. Hopefully, by focusing on the rhythm of the words, she would be able to stay awake. The monotony of a novel would probably have her falling asleep anyway. Book of choice clutched in her hand, she stretched out fully across the leather sofa. Elijah, who had returned to his work once he saw Elena was there to read, closed his computer and stood up from behind the desk. He walked to the bookshelf and plucked a book directly, not looking at the spine or cover. He settled into an armchair across from her and began to read silently. 

Elena tried to read the words in front of her, but eventually they blurred together into a hazy grey mess. When her eyes began to drift closed, she would open them sharply and try again to focus her eyes on the pages. She gave up after a few tries and slid her eyes over the book and to Elijah, who was reading swiftly. The only sound in the room was the ticking of a clock on the mantle and the whisper of turning pages. 

“Elijah?”

He hummed, looking up briefly from the book to meet her eyes. 

“What are you reading?” 

He smiled slightly at her curiosity and ran a finger along the edge of the page he was holding. “It’s a novel I’ve read many times, but one that I enjoy returning to when given the opportunity.” 

This book had to be interesting if Elijah, who was now over a thousand years old, still felt the desire to return to it again and again. What could capture his interest like that? 

“Will you read it to me?” It was an odd request, but she was tired, and the idea of his voice reading to her sounded nicer than she wanted to admit. 

Elijah only chuckled boldness. “Do you speak French?” 

Elena rolled her eyes. Of course he would be reading something in another language. “Read this instead.” She held her book of poetry out in his direction, not ready to give up yet on hearing him read aloud.

He raised his eyebrows at her order, but she only raised hers in response. Undaunted, she wiggled the book in his direction to emphasize what she wanted. 

“Very well,” he conceded and rose from his chair. He took a step forward and snagged the book from her fingers. When he settled back down he flipped through the pages until he found one that he liked. 

_ Passing stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you, _

_ You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking, (it comes to me as of a dream,) _

_ I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you, _

_ All is recall’d as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured, _

_ You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me, _

_ I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only, _

. . . 

As Elena listened to him, she stared at the book in his hands and the way that he fingers so lightly held it along the spine. 

_ You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands,  _

_ in return, _

Slowly, as he read his voice morphed until it was no longer his own. Her eyes drifted shut again, and then it wasn’t Elijah but Damon who was reading aloud to her. 

_ I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone, _

_ I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again, _

_ I am to see to it that I do not lose you. _

* * *

Her eyes fly open then. 

She wasn’t supposed to have fallen asleep but she did and now she’s back at the Boarding House trapped again in a nightmare. 

Damon’s voice is above her reading aloud from a book but she can’t understand the words. 

He’s standing over her on the sofa feet on either side of her hips. 

Against her will her gaze travels down his legs and over to the coffee table. The Long Haired Witch is sitting and watching. 

Where are you? 

She doesn’t answer. 

Something wet hits her face. She wipes her cheek and the fingertips come away red. Look up. The blood is dripping from Damon’s eyes and still he reads while it runs red over his lips chin and down to the book. 

Where are you? 

She turns back to the witch and says nothing. 

With a scream the Long Haired Witch lunges and wraps her hands around her throat.

* * *

Elena was shocked awake by the feeling of the witch’s hands closing around her throat. She sprang upright and stared around the room, trying to calm her racing heart. A phantom pain throbbed around her neck, and she brought up a shaking hand to delicately touch her throat. There was no soreness from bruises, but her throat felt tight; she could still feel the effects of invisible fingers crushing her windpipe. 

Her eyes moved frantically around the room, searching for the witch, and landed on Elijah, still seated across from her. He had stopped reading and the book was closed in his lap. It was clutched in a white knuckled grip that mirrored the tight expression in his normally impassive face. He regarded her intently, eyes flicking over her face to take in the most minute shifts in her own expression. Elena had to look away, knowing that he was undoubtedly able to read her every thought. His eyes narrowed when her gaze shifted away from his. 

“How long have you been having nightmares?”

Her eyes returned to his and away again, not wanting to meet his gaze. “A while,” she admitted. 

“And this is why you have been avoiding sleep.” A statement, not a question. 

Nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she gave a wordless nod. He was the first to say out loud that she was actively trying not to sleep. She wondered if he was the only one who was actually able to tell that she wasn’t just suffering from a bout of insomnia. 

“Elena, why have you told no one that you have been having nightmares? Why have you allowed your health to suffer instead of reaching out?”

She had no good answer for him, so she said nothing. Honestly, she had believed, and still believed that she had it under control. They were just nightmares, probably brought on by grief and the changing chemicals in her body during her pregnancy. It wasn’t uncommon, if the internet was to be believed. 

“Tell me everything,” Elijah commanded. Nothing but the complete truth would please him, Elena could see it in his eyes. 

Knowing that she had reached an unavoidable stalemate, she proceeded to confess what had been keeping her up for the past few weeks. She told him of her original nightmare, of watching Damon die again and again and again every time she closed her eyes. And when it had started, it had hardly seemed like any type of abnormal dream. She had read that having dreams in incredible detail was normal during pregnancy, and so she’d had no need to worry. Besides, everyone had been so intent on helping her, and she didn’t want to seem like more of a burden than she already felt. 

Elijah had stood and begun to pace as she spoke. By the time her words had stopped he was still, facing away from her with his hands on his hips. When he turned around again, he didn’t try to hide his fury from his expression. His eyes, normally carefully apathetic, were hard and flashed black in the morning light. Elena shrank into the sofa at the power of his anger, unused to having it directed at her. 

“Why,” Elijah began, then paused to gather himself. “Why after having spent so much time involved in the supernatural world, were you not immediately alarmed by the fact that you are dreaming of witches? Have you learned nothing?” 

Outraged herself at his words, Elena jumped up in self defense. The blood rushed to her head, and she had to steady herself against the arm of the sofa. “You have no right to talk to me like that, Elijah! You have no idea what I’ve been through.” 

He scoffed at her words. “Do you think that you are the only person to have ever lost a loved one? You may have experienced more loss than most humans, but you don’t have the right to act like your grief is more than anyone else’s.”

Elena was practically vibrating with fury at this point, tears pooling in her eyes. She opened her mouth but was too angry to form words. Trying to find a way to expel some of the energy built up in her body by the dream-fueled adrenaline and Elijah’s surprise attack, she ran shaky hands through her hair and pulled at the strands. Things had gone downhill so quickly this morning, and it was hard to keep up with the emotional whiplash.

“You’re not able to shoulder this type of burden by yourself anymore. You must allow yourself to rely on others. You  _ came here _ for my help. Damon may be gone, Stefan may be gone, but there are still people in the world who care for you and your wellbeing.” Elijah had calmed down, but his words were still heavy with frustration.

Her anger left her like a flood, and without it she had nothing. She collapsed back down onto the couch and bent over her knees, hands pressed to her face. She began to weep in earnest, probably for the first time since the night she lost Damon. Great heaving sobs that shook her shoulders were pulled from her lungs and burned the back of her throat. It was hard to breathe with the force of them, but now that she had started she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. The emotions that she had been bottling up were being released, and it was terrifying and cathartic and exhausting. 

God, she was so selfish. Everyone around her was once again putting themselves at risk in order to keep her safe, and all she could focus on was her own grief. What kind of monster was she that she was constantly forgetting that? Elijah had opened up his home, had potentially put his entire family, his  _ niece _ , at risk and now she wasn’t even willing to admit that she needed his help. That was literally why she had arrived in New Orleans, to let them help her, but she had become so used to bottling everything up inside. Stefan had been her confidant since the moment they had met, and eventually Damon too became one of the few people she could allow to see the depth of her true feelings. Elena knew her weaknesses, she knew that she had shut herself off from her friends when it came to how strongly she felt about everything that had happened to her. That she didn’t allow them to see her true self, maybe she never had. But with the Salvatores gone, she would have to learn to open herself up again, to allow herself to form new intimacies. Because Elijah was right - she couldn’t keep going like this. It wasn’t fair to herself or her friends. 

She hadn’t heard him come up, but eventually she noticed Elijah was sitting down next to her. He said nothing but placed his hand on her back as she cried. Though she wanted to, Elena didn’t lean into him. His hand on her back grounded her, and after a time her sobs tapered off into wet, breathy hiccups. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, voice hoarse from crying. 

Elijah didn’t respond, but he began to gently rub his thumb over her shoulder blade. Elena allowed herself to accept that small comfort and hoped that it was also a symbol of his forgiveness. 

When her breaths had evened and her lungs no longer felt compressed, Elijah stood from the couch and walked over the small cabinet where Klaus kept his bourbon. He removed a bottle of water from the same cabinet and brought it back to her. It was room temperature, but it soothed the soreness in her throat. 

He didn’t return to his seat but stood next to the empty fireplace and pulled his phone from his suit pocket. After a few rings Elena heard Freya’s distinct voice pick up the line. He told her there was an emergency, and that she was needed back at the house. Elena couldn’t hear the witch’s response, though from the lack of argument from Elijah, she assumed that Freya was on her way.

* * *

Freya arrived quickly, not 20 minutes after Elijah called her. She stormed into the room, hair askew and boots clicking angrily on the wood floor. 

“Elijah. What is so important that you had to drag me away from the Tremé? You know how long I’ve been trying to get a meeting with that coven.” 

He described the situation calmly to his sister, not allowing even the slightest fragment of his previous anger to slip past the impassive mask he had once again donned. Elena looked anywhere but the two of them as Elijah told Freya of her nightmares and of how she had been attempting to avoid sleep. Freya’s expression shifted between disappointed and concerned as she heard of the witch that had been appearing in these nightmares and how Elena hadn’t thought to share these dreams with any of them. 

“Elena,” Freya chided softly. She moved past Elijah and came to sit down next to Elena on the sofa. 

Freya grabbed her hand, and Elena couldn’t keep herself from clinging back. 

“Are you okay?” the witch questioned softly. Her voice didn’t seem accusatory, and Elena felt like crying again at her kindness. 

Elena shrugged, not trusting her voice. Freya looked up questioningly to her brother at Elena’s silence, but the elder Mikaelson just shook his head. 

Seeing that Elena wasn’t going to offer anything else, Freya began to explain what she thought was going to be the best way to rid her of the dreams. She believed that they weren’t just nightmares, that this witch was entering Elena’s mind and trying to trick Elena into revealing her location. If she was right, then Freya was going to have to banish the Long Haired Witch from Elena’s mind, but also make sure that she wasn’t able to re-enter once she was gone. Freya would need to dream walk with Elena to get a sense of the witch’s powers, so she was going to put Elena into a magically induced sleep. 

Elena nodded along, though she was uncomfortable with the idea of Freya entering her dreams. Over the course of the past month she had realized that her dreams were showing her what were probably Damon’s last moments, and she didn’t want anyone else to see him like that. Despite her uneasiness at allowing someone to see Damon so vulnerable, the larger part of her knew that this was going to be the only way to return to uninterrupted sleep. And she needed to sleep so that the baby would be healthy. So she agreed to the plan and tried to make herself comfortable on the couch when Freya left the room to fetch the materials that she would need. 

Sitting across from her, back in his chair, Elijah was a soothing presence to Elena’s troubled mind. He looked calm and assured, seemingly unworried about what would happen in a few minutes. Elena took a deep breath and tried to mimic his confidence. Her boy was moving languidly in her belly, a soothing reminder of why she was doing this, of why she was opening her mind and allowing Freya such an intimacy. 

The witch quickly returned, a bundle of dried herbs clutched in her hand, a necklace and a bottle of oil dangling from her fingertips. 

“This is an oil blend I made that’s a powerful conductor of magic,” Freya explained as she opened the bottle and dabbed it onto her fingers. “It will allow my magic to access your mind, even though we’re not going to be touching. It should give me a stronger foothold than whatever this other witch has on you.” 

She rubbed her fingers together then smeared the oil on Elena’s temples and over her forehead. The smell was acrid and unpleasant, and the skin of her face tingled where the oil touched it. 

“Lay back,” Freya commanded and helped Elena slide down the sofa until she was fully stretched out. She applied the oil to her own temples and across her mouth, then crossed to the other sofa and laid down herself, her knees bent some so that her long legs would fit. 

As Freya began to mutter unknown words, Elena’s eyes snapped nervously to Elijah’s. Seeing her agitation, he stood and walked toward her. He moved behind the sofa and stood with his hands clenched firmly on the back until the leather creaked under his fingers. The last thing she saw before she slipped into Freya’s sleep spell was the way he stood guard over her, ready to keep her safe from whatever might come. 

* * *

The dream when she wakes is more solid this time less . . . hazy. Stefan’s bed is firm underneath her but the fabric of his sheets is abnormally rough and they don’t smell right. She turns and Freya is beside her wide awake and curiously observing the room. 

We need to get going. 

She nods and gets up from the bed nostalgic eyes taking in Stefan’s room as it looked when she first saw it. 

This is the attic. We should go downstairs. That’s where he’ll be. 

As they slowly wander down the stairs from the upper floors music begins to be audible. It’s coming from the kitchen and her heart pounds furiously. She knows what’s waiting for her there. 

The closer they get to the kitchen the odder the dream becomes. There are paintings on the walls where there shouldn’t be and the rug that normally covers the floor of the hallway has disappeared. Her feet are cold. 

The ceiling writhes above their heads. The sconces on the wall are gas but then they’re electric caught between two different centuries. 

Someone is making breakfast in the kitchen. It smells like eggs. Her stomach roils with nausea. 

Damon is at the stove back facing them as he cooks. He picks up his head when they walk it but as he turns around she’s not Damon but the witch surprised at Freya’s presence by her side. 

It’s rude to bring uninvited guests especially witches. 

The Long Haired Witch flicks her hand to push Freya out of the dream and she feels the wave of magic rush through the air. It knocks the wind out of her but Freya is unaffected. 

Freya waves her hand. The magic leaves the room and her breath is back. 

The Witch raises her eyebrows. Impressive. Who are you? 

Freya doesn’t answer but closes her fist in a vice. The Witch freezes and Freya stalks catlike across the room. A tail flicks behind her. She blinks and it’s gone. 

The Witch is afraid. She can see it in her eyes. 

Freya is there and pushes the base of her palm into the Witch’s forehead. Freya chuckles lowly. 

You’re not as powerful as you think you are. As you want us to believe. 

Freya speaks and the Witch screams as she is pulled backwards and flung from the dream.

It pops like a bubble.

* * *

And Elena woke back up in the library. Elijah was no longer behind the sofa but seated on it next to Elena’s hip. 

“I assume everything went smoothly,” he said. 

“It did,” Freya confirmed as she sat up. 

“Now, Elena you must tell us if something else happens,” Elijah demanded. “You sought us out for help, and you must allow us to provide it.” 

Elena nodded her agreement and put her hand on top of his, squeezed it in promise. Satisfied, Elijah helped her sit up on the sofa. It was becoming increasingly difficult to work around gravity and her belly. His hand lingered for a moment between her shoulder blades, then he withdrew to sit straight-backed next to her. 

“Could you tell anything about her? That witch?” Elena asked Freya as she settled back onto the sofa. 

The heaviness that had plagued her mind for a month as already lifting, and she felt herself beginning to finally relax. 

Freya shook her head. “I’m unfamiliar with the witch and her magic, but she’s no more powerful than any other.  What makes her seem so powerful is the odd connection she has forged with her coven. They are able to link together and share power in a way that I’ve never seen before.” 

“Will she still be able to access my dreams?” 

“No, but I made this to ensure that.” Freya reached across the table to pass Elena the necklace that she had brought in with her. “It’s a charm that should keep any unwanted visitors from your mind. I’m sorry that I didn’t think to give it to you before, but I underestimated this coven that is chasing you.” 

Elena wrapped the thin chain around her fingers and held the charm up so she could look at it closely. The dark green stone seemed to absorb the light that touched it, but the pewter setting glinted mutedly in the sun from the window. It wasn’t subtle, but she hung it around her neck dutifully. The metal was unnaturally cold against her skin, and she shivered when the charm hit her sternum. It would be uncomfortable to sleep in, but Elena was grateful and relieved at being able to sleep uninterrupted. Her eyes began to droop as she stroked the smooth stone of the charm. 

Freya stood and began to gather her things to return to her meeting. She whispered a few words to Elijah that Elena couldn’t hear, and then left the room as quickly and efficiently as she had entered it. Elijah watched his sister leave, but then settled back onto the sofa next to her. 

“Elijah?” It was now impossible for Elena to keep her eyes open, and they burned with fatigue. 

“Yes, Elena?” 

“Can I sleep here?” She sighed and snuggled deeper into the leather. “I know I’m safe now, but I don’t feel like being alone yet.” 

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like,” he told her, his voice fading as the darkness of sleep claimed her. 

In that hazy, drifting place between wakefulness and sleep, she felt Elijah slowly running his hand over her hair. It was nice, and when she shivered again, it wasn’t from the cold of the charm.


End file.
